Veritas
by KateB-fan
Summary: Rick recibe la misteriosa llamada de una persona del pasado de Kate. Y cuando, movido por la curiosidad, se encuentra con ella, descubre que no es ni más ni menos que Johanna Beckett... que intenta regresar a la vida de su hija luego de haber estado protegida hasta que su "caso" se resolviera... Historia AU. Último capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Historia AU. Rick recibe una llamada misteriosa de una persona del pasado de Kate. Movido por la curiosidad decide encontrarse con ella y se da cuenta de que esta persona no es ni más ni menos que Johanna Beckett... que estuvo protegida todo este tiempo, esperando que el caso de su supuesta muerte se resolviera... espero que les guste! **

**La idea no fue mía, se la dedico a Angyy_07 de Twitter que me la pidió a fines del año pasado! Finalmente, aquí la tienes!  
**

**Veritas**

Rick se removió inquieto en la cama cuando volvió a sentir que su móvil sonaba… hacía dos noches que a la misma hora sucedía lo mismo… llamaban, se quedaban escuchando y luego cortaban…

Su mente comenzó a divagar, pero no había razón para atemorizarse, los casos más importantes, los que realmente los habían puesto en peligro, estaban resueltos, y los que no estaban tras las rejas, como Bracken, estaban muertos, como Jerry Tyson y Kelly Niemann… y nada podía ser peor que eso…

Miró hacia su costado derecho y observó a Kate dormir, su semblante era plácido y eso lo hizo sonreír. La amaba más de lo que hubiera podido imaginarse, y el sueño de estar a su lado se había cumplido… y esto recién empezaba…

Escuchó que su móvil volvía a sonar y Kate se movió un poco, incómoda en su sueño.

Rick se levantó y cuando llegó al living atendió la llamada… frotándose los ojos, y no esperando realmente que le contestaran…

-Diga…

-¿Señor Castle?- escuchó del otro lado, una voz femenina, una voz desconocida.

-Sí… soy yo… ¿quién habla?

-Eso no importa por ahora…

-¿No importa? Escuche… ha estado llamando estos días y no ha contestado, no quiere decirme su nombre… ¿por qué se supone que no debería cortar la comunicación?

-Por curiosidad…- contestó la mujer.

-Discúlpeme, es tarde, estaba durmiendo…

-¿Kate duerme?

-¿Kate? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo conoce esas cosas de mi vida?

-Usted tiene una vida pública, señor Castle… el hecho de que esté casado con la detective… Beckett no es una novedad para nadie…

-Sé perfectamente eso… pero como usted dijo… la detective Beckett… no Kate… ¿cómo es que usted tiene tanta confianza para llamarla así?

-Escuche, Richard… yo sé que no soy digna de su confianza…

-¿De qué habla? Por supuesto… Ni siquiera la conozco…

-Créame… conoce más de mí de lo que pudiera imaginarse…

-¿Qué clase de juego es este?

-No se trata de usted… se trata de Kate… por eso me comunico con usted…

-¿Qué pasa con Kate?

-Yo… digamos que soy parte de su pasado… y… Dios… necesito hablar personalmente con usted, pero también necesito reserva… sé que no soy nadie para usted, aún… pero necesito que me prometa que no le dirá nada a ella sobre esta conversación…

-¿Realmente cree que me reuniré con usted porque me dice que forma parte de su pasado?

-Si yo le digo quien soy, no me creerá… lo hará cuando me vea… estoy segura…

-Déjeme decidir si le creo o no…

-Lo siento… no es seguro… por favor… sé que usted es confiado… que frecuentemente tiene problemas con… con Kate por ser de esa forma… yo… necesito su ayuda… le juro que no se trata de nada retorcido… ¿podemos encontrarnos en algún bar y tomar un café? Es importante, señor Castle…

Al cortar la comunicación, Rick se arrepintió un poco de haber aceptado. Se sentía raro, no era peligro, era la certeza de que algo cambiaría… algo que no sabía cómo manejar…

Volvió a la habitación para cambiarse. ¿Qué pasaría si Kate se despertaba y le preguntaba qué hacía? ¿Qué pasaría si Kate se despertaba y no lo encontraba?

Rick sabía que no corría peligro, pero no terminaba de entender lo que sucedía y eso lo tenía mal…

Se vistió lo más aprisa y en silencio que pudo y miró la hora, faltaban más de veinte minutos para su reunión con esa extraña mujer… ¿una mujer del pasado de Beckett? ¿Alguna compañera de la Academia de Policía? ¿O quizás de sus años de Stanford? Porque Rick estaba seguro de conocer a los pocos familiares que tenía… y él conocía perfectamente a la tía Theresa…

Caminó en puntas de pie y tomó las llaves de su Mercedes… tampoco era cuestión de llamar la atención, saliendo con su Ferrari…

* * *

Condujo hasta el bar que le mujer le había indicado y llegó unos minutos antes de la hora señalada…

El café estaba casi desierto, era más de medianoche y hacía bastante frío, a pesar de que la primavera ya se había instalado en New York…

El camarero tomó su pedido, un café cortado, temía tener insomnio luego…

Miró la hora inquieto… la mujer se había retrasado… ¿se habría arrepentido? No… eso hubiera sido demasiado… después de todo era ella la interesada en verlo…

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y sintió una brisa helada y cuando giró la cabeza y la vio entrar, sintió que el corazón se detenía por completo…

No, no podía ser posible… esa mujer era… era igual a… no, no, no… pero sí… no había dudas, Rick se había cansado de mirar fotos de ella y Kate.

-Señor Castle…- dijo la mujer, algo nerviosa, eso era evidente, cuando llegó hasta la mesa en donde él la esperaba.

Rick abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir…

-Veo que me reconoció…- dijo y extendió su mano, al momento que él se ponía de pie, pálido…

-¿Es… es usted? - dijo estrechando su mano.

-Soy yo…- dijo y suspiró.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible?

-Es una larga historia… que le iré contando…

-Creo que conozco una parte…- dijo Rick todavía shockeado.

-No crea que hay tanto más…

-Pero… entonces ¿usted es…?

-Johanna Beckett… Dios… hace siglos que no digo mi nombre…- dijo y Rick se perdió en sus ojos, tan familiares, tan parecidos a los de Kate que sintió que la conocía de toda la vida.

-No puedo creerlo…- Rick se negaba a asumir la verdad.

-Míreme… no es posible que lo engañe… usted mismo me reconoció…

-Créame… he visto personas que podrían engañarme, verdaderos locos capaces de hacerse una cirugía con tal de hacerlo… pero no se preocupe… la he reconocido… es usted… aunque me cueste creerlo…

-Estaba segura de que lo haría… por favor… cuénteme de Katie…

-No, no… usted cuénteme… ¿por qué apareció ahora? ¿por qué no antes? ¿Tiene idea de lo que su hija y su marido sufrieron?

-Creo que eso me perseguirá toda la vida… sobre todo en el caso de Kate… Jim estaba al tanto…

-¿De que usted había sobrevivido?

-Así es…

-No… no puede ser…

-No quería hacerlo, pero tuve que despedirme de él… Katie era muy joven, no hubiese entendido y la hubiese puesto en peligro…

-¿Más peligro de en el que estuvo?

-Las cosas cambiaron luego… cuando ella decidió ser policía… pero en ese momento, me pareció lo más seguro para preservarla…

-¿Protección de testigos?

-Algo así, mis colegas y el grupo para el que trabajaba temían por mi vida… he vivido en San Francisco durante todo este tiempo… y desde que Bracken cayó preso…

-Bracken no cayó simplemente preso… su hija lo arrestó y estuvo a punto de morirse varias veces mientras lo intentaba…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y Rick pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no la llamó a ella?

-Porque necesito que usted me ayude, Richard… necesito que la prepare… Katie ha sufrido mucho y lo necesito de mi lado…

-Escuche…- dijo Rick y se inclinó hacia adelante, en un tono no tan tranquilo- finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo, Kate y yo estamos intentando ser felices…

-Yo sé que me he perdido la mitad de su vida… pero no tuve otra opción…

-Resolver el misterio de su muerte fue la causa de su vida durante mucho tiempo…

-Lamento todo su sufrimiento… sufrí con ella, créame...

-Yo… no estoy seguro de poder ayudarla… Johanna…

-¿Por qué no? Yo necesito estar con ella… como le dije… me perdí demasiadas cosas… y tengo que agradecerle algo… Katie logró ser feliz gracias a usted…

-Por suerte…

-Por favor… prométame que me ayudará a recuperarla…

Rick la miró y supo que no podría negarse. Sería muy duro para Kate enterarse de la verdad… no es que no pudiera ponerse feliz de que su madre se hubiese salvado… pero Rck supo que ella no podría comprender las cosas tan fácil como su madre quería fantasear que haría…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Una locura total, ¿verdad? No tengo idea de cuánto durará, pero la seguiré pronto! Gracias por darle una oportunidad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en esta nueva historia, por un momento creí que nadie la leería y que me acusarían de loca! Jaja! No se preocupen, sé que lo soy! **

**Como lo hago casi siempre que una nueva historia tiene buena aceptación, aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo! Les resultará lenta quizá, pero necesito que algunas cosas queden establecidas antes del GRAN encuentro! **

**Capítulo 2**

Rick entró de puntillas a su habitación, rogaba que Kate no se hubiese dado cuenta de su ausencia porque tendría que mentirle y no quería hacerlo, las mentiras nunca habían sido buenas entre ellos…

Se culpó a sí mismo por considerarse tan fácil de convencer… pero a pesar de todo, con lo que había visto sufrir a Kate por la muerte de su madre, esto tenía que ser algo complicado, tal vez, pero finalmente, bueno… o eso quería pensar él…

Rick conocía demasiado a Kate. Sabía que ella no reaccionaría bien y no podía culparla, al contrario, estaba de acuerdo con que pudiera enojarse, el hecho de haber sido engañada la mitad de su vida no era una tontería…

Se quitó la ropa y se deslizó en la cama. Kate se movió y lo abrazó. Rick sonrió. Durante unos breves segundos se olvidó de todo…

-¿Dónde estabas?- murmuró ella entre dormida.

-Descansa, amor…- le dijo él al oído.

-Me desperté… te extrañaba…- insistió ella adormilada.

-Lo siento… tenía insomnio… no quise molestarte…

-Quédate conmigo…- dijo y giró, acurrucándose en sus brazos.

Rick la abrazó y suspiró, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. Kate abrió los ojos. Lo sintió inquieto…

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó.

-No… estoy… - se detuvo- tengo la mente dispersa…- dijo finalmente.

-Bueno…- dijo y sonrió- quizá pueda ayudar a que te relajes… ¿qué te parece?- alzó las cejas.

-Pensé que estabas cansada…

-Lo estaba… pero me desperté con ganas de ti… hace mucho que no nos quedamos… trasnochando…

-Es cierto… pero no hace tanto que hicimos el amor…

-No me refería solo a hacer el amor… sino a quedarnos despiertos, tomándonos el tiempo… solo nosotros…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Eso sonó a una propuesta…

-Lo es…- dijo ella y se colocó sobre él rozándolo a propósito, moviéndose suavemente mientras se mordía el labio, sonreía y lo sentía crecer, ansioso.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose llevar por la exquisita sensación que ella le estaba provocando…

-Tú me haces olvidar de todo… de todo lo malo…- le dijo y la vio sonreír.

-Es la idea… ¿todo lo malo? ¿qué es todo lo malo que te está pasando, Rick?

-Nada… no importa…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no importa?- dijo ella y él se levantó y la tomó de la cara, besándola con urgencia.

Kate se dejó llevar y lo dejó hacer. Cualquier cosa que le sucediera, ella estaba segura de que podría ayudarlo a distenderse con una sesión intensa de amor… y luego podrían hablar de eso…

Rick hizo lo que pudo pero en determinado momento ella se detuvo y lo besó con dulzura en los labios…

-Creo que fue mala idea…- dijo y se acomodó a su lado.

-Lo siento… yo… te dije, estoy disperso…- se disculpó y ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes…- le dijo mientras bostezaba.

Kate se quedó dormida casi al instante y él tardó un poco más, con una catarata de ideas avasallándolo, pero luego pudo conciliar el sueño y cuando se despertó, sintió el aroma del café y los huevos revueltos que Kate le preparaba para el desayuno…

-Hey…- dijo al aparecer por la cocina, rascándose la cabeza, aún adormilado.

-Hey… creí que dormirías un poco más…- le dijo ella sonriendo y puso una taza de café frente a él…

-Me desperté con este agradable aroma y sentí hambre…- le dijo y sonrió. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios por sobre la mesa…

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo ella casi sin mirarlo, no queria intimidarlo, luego de servirle un plato de huevo.

-Sí… y siento lo de ayer…

-¿Lo de ayer?- dijo ella y sonrió- ¿cuántas veces quisiste despertarme por la noche y yo estaba demasiado cansada y nunca me lo reprochaste?

-Bueno… pero yo no estaba dormido…

-¿Qué pasa, Rick? ¿Problemas con la editorial?

-No… algo así, no te preocupes…- él realmente no sabía que decirle.

-Pero si es algo importante me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-¿Vendrás a trabajar hoy?

-¿Te enojas si me quedo? Total, puedes llamarme si hay algún caso interesante…

-Por supuesto…- dijo y giró y fue a abrazarlo- te extrañaré…

-Yo también…- dijo él y sonrió, acariciando su cara…

* * *

Rick esperó a que ella se fuera y tomó su móvil, dispuesto a hacer lo que le había prometido a Johanna…

-¿Rick?- escuchó del otro lado, con preocupación.

-Jim… no te preocupes… no pasó nada malo…- le dijo a su suegro, que a juzgar por la hora y por la poca cantidad de llamadas que él le hacía, se había asustado.

-Bien… perdona… me asusté un poco…

-Lo siento… escucha… ¿estás muy ocupado?

-No… puedo arreglar lo que tengo y despejar mi mañana… ¿necesitas que hablemos?

-Sí… ¿te parece bien en una hora?

-Por supuesto…

* * *

Rick fue el primero en llegar. Lo hizo con tiempo suficiente y se quedó pensando en como le contaría lo que ocurría a su suegro…

Cuando Jim llegó, se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía y se sentó frente a él algo nervioso…

-¿Le pasó algo a Katie?

-No… por supuesto que no…

-¿Qué pasa, Rick?

-Anoche… anoche recibí una llamada…

-¿De quién?

-Jim… tu mujer está de vuelta…

Jim abrió la boca y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas…

-¿Volvió?- pudo decir.

-Así es…- dijo Rick.

-Pero… ¿cómo? Pensé que no la veríamos más…

-Bueno, al menos tienes la ventaja de saber que ella estaba bien… Kate no tuvo esa ventaja…

-Rick… escucha…

-Jim… estoy haciendo esto porque no tengo más remedio… ella se comunicó conmigo, me pidió ayuda y luego de ver a Kate sufrir durante años por no poder resolver su supuesto "asesinato" me pareció que no podía negarme… pero créeme que no estoy feliz con todo esto…

-Era necesario, Rick…

-¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad a Kate? ¿Por qué la dejaste exponerse al peligro? ¿Cuántas veces estuvieron a punto de matarla?

-Siempre supe que tú la cuidarías…

-Pues lo hice… pero podría no haberlo logrado… y todo en vano, Jim…

-Lo siento, Rick… yo… prometí… le prometí a Johanna que guardaría el secreto… y lo cumplí...

-¿También inventaste lo de la bebida?

-No… por supuesto que no… Johanna se fue, estaba viva pero yo la perdí… creí que no volvería a verla y Katie era tan joven… no pude soportarlo…

-Entiendo… escucha, Jim… ella viene para aquí, a verte…

-¿Sí?

-Así es… quería que yo hablara antes contigo para que no tuvieras un momento complicado… para no aparecerse de sorpresa…

-Gracias, Rick…

-No me agradezcas… quiero que hagan las cosas bien por una vez y espero que Kate pueda comprenderlos y perdonarlos… no sé si yo podría…

-Al menos nos has podido ayudar…

-Lo hice por Kate…- dijo Rick y vio venir a Johanna.

Jim lo vio tensarse y miró hacia donde él miraba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella sonrió. Se fundieron en un abrazo apretado y Rick los observó con algo de emoción. Se sentía raro, pero muy en el fondo estaba feliz por ellos… como adulto, sin tener en cuenta el engaño, era movilizante verlos así, reencontrarse luego de tanto tiempo…

Rick quiso irse, pero no lo dejaron. Se quedaron los tres allí, y Jim no soltó la mano de su mujer ni por un segundo mientras hablaban…

-No pensé que volvería a verte…- le dijo Jim con honestidad.

-Yo tampoco…- le dijo y acarició su cara.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Viviendo una vida que no es mía…- dijo ella con tristeza- pero al menos tuve un aliciente…

-¿Un aliciente? ¿Cuál?

-Cuando me fui, Jim… no sabía que estaba embarazada…

-¿Cómo?

-Tuvimos otra hija…- le dijo con ojos húmedos.

-Pero…- Jim estaba shockeado y a su lado, Rick, abrió la boca sin saber qué decir…

* * *

**Bueno... parece que tenemos otra Beckett en la familia... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por la oportunidad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Jim soltó la mano de su mujer un momento mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Johanna abrió la boca, reconociendo casi todos los detalles tal como los recordaba. Su marido no había querido desprenderse de nada de lo que les había pertenecido a ambos y eso la hacía sentir culpable, aunque sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada… o quizá solo de haber arrastrado a su familia a algo innecesario, sin darse cuenta…

-Pasa… no te quedes ahí…- le dijo él y Johanna se acercó despacio.

-Por un momento creí que quizá habrías… no sé… te habrías vuelto a casar… o tuvieras una nueva familia…- le dijo con sinceridad ella.

-No pude… tampoco lo intenté… creo que en un rincón de mi corazón creí que este momento llegaría y…- dijo y se interrumpió- ¿qué hay de ti?

-Bueno… lo mío fue parecido… pero al principio me sentí muy sola y hubo un hombre… pero yo no estaba para enamorarme… y se convirtió en un amigo entrañable… Danielle lo quiere como a un tío…

-¿Danielle? ¿Le pusiste Danielle?

-Habíamos quedado en eso, ¿verdad?- dijo y sonrió con melancolía.

-Dios… cuánto me he perdido de ella… ¿Cuándo nació?

-El 29 de septiembre del 99…

-¿Quieres decir que…- dijo achicando los ojos para recordar- fue para la fiesta de fin de año?

-Así es…- dijo Johanna y se acercó a una fotografía en donde Kate recibía su diploma en la Academia de Policía.

-Se parece mucho a ti… Katie…- dijo Jim y Johanna sonrió.

-Se ha convertido en una mujer maravillosa…

-Ha pasado por tanto…

-Pero con Rick es feliz, ¿verdad?

-Muy feliz… pero le costó… a él le costó años poder convencerla…

-Pero lo logró… yo… supe lo de la boda que no fue… pero siempre supe que lo encontrarían… ahí fue donde tomé la decisión de volver…

-Jo… entiendo que quieras volver y me parece una idea maravillosa… pero… ¿no tienes miedo de que Katie nunca nos perdone?

-No… realmente no… sé que será difícil, que se revelará… pero terminará comprendiendo…

-Espero que si… dime… ¿qué le has contado a Danielle?

-Hace muy poco que le conté la verdad… fue shockeante para ella, pero la entendió… es bastante rebelde… me hace acordar a Katie cuando ahorró dinero para comprarse la motocicleta… y tuvo ese novio… ¿rockero?

-Entonces no se parece a mí, parece que nuestras niñas se parecen más a ti…- dijo y la tomó de ambas manos- yo sé que es muy pronto para hablar de esto pero… me gustaría que consideres la idea de que tú y Danielle vengan a vivir aquí… conmigo…- dijo y se inclinó para besar su frente.

-Quizá sea un poco pronto… pero me encantaría… te he extrañado una vida, Jim…- dijo y sintió los brazos de él abrazándola apretadamente.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Rick, sentado en su escritorio, trataba de concentrarse en lo que escribía cuando escuchó el ruido de las llaves de Kate y la puerta que se abría…

La miró de lejos, hermosa como siempre, la vio dejar su tapado y los libros que traía en la mano y dirigirse directamente a verlo…

Sonrió al entrar, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y Rick se levantó para saludarla.

Kate se sumergió en sus brazos y Rick la sintió intensa, algo melancólica…

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó en su cabello, sin poder separarse.

-Te extrañé horrores… estuve todo el día esperando terminar para volver a casa…- le dijo con sinceridad y Rick sonrió.

-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? ¿Cenamos?

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo… si quieres podemos cocinar algo rico, charlar un rato… y… algunas otras cosas… ¿qué te parece?- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Me parece el mejor plan de todos…- le dijo él y la besó con ternura.

Cuando Kate salió de la habitación cambiada, con ropa más cómoda, Rick le había servido una copa de vino y había comenzado a preparar algo para la cena…

Chocaron las copas y él le guiñó el ojo…

-¿Estás mejor?

-¿Mejor?

-Te vi mal hoy…

-Bueno… sí, mejor… solo… he estado pensando que sucedería si las cosas fueran distintas…

-¿Distintas? ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

-No, no… pero bueno… es como un juego… ¿qué pasaría si yo no hubiese escrito mi primera novela? ¿O si ese tipo no hubiera elegido mis libros para copiar sus asesinatos?

-¿Otra vez con ese tema, Rick? Ya te dije que estamos mejor así… que no hubiera sido mejor si no nos encontrábamos… soy feliz contigo… muy feliz…

-¿Qué pasaría si tu mamá no estuviera muerta?

-¿Quieres decir si Bracken no la hubiese mandado a matar? Lo he pensado muchas veces… quizás las cosas hubiesen sido más normales… pero bueno… no pasó…

-¿Y si todo hubiese sido un engaño? ¿Si tu mamá se hubiese escondido todo este tiempo y apareciera para verte?

Kate se puso seria. ¿Qué clase de planteo era ese?

-¿Por qué preguntas algo así? Sería shockeante… me daría cuenta de que estuve engañada la mitad de mi vida…

-Pero sería para salvar la vida de tu madre…- dijo Rick.

-No sé si podría soportarlo…- dijo y Rick vio que Kate luchaba con algunas lágrimas.

-Bueno… está bien… no hablemos más… no quiero que te pongas triste…- dijo y trató de sonreír, se sentía un idiota, no quería hacerla sufrir con algo que no le correspondía, aunque se sintiera culpable por el ocultamiento… pero no había podido evitar preguntarle y averiguar lo que sentiría…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó ella.

-Pasa que soy un tonto… que te pongo triste por tonterías…- dijo y tomó su mano.

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella caminando con él- ¿adónde vamos?

-Intento resarcirme de mis errores…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Pues…- dijo ella cuando llegaban a la habitación- deberías cometer estos errores más seguido…- le dijo y sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y sus labios buscando los de ella con ansiedad.

Se despojaron de su ropa casi inmediatamente y a los pocos minutos estaban piel contra piel, sintiéndose completamente…

Ambos se olvidaron del mundo durante el momento en que sus cuerpos se conectaron físicamente en esa intensa sesión de amor…

-Dios…- dijo ella agitada cuando se abrazó a él, luego del clímax- nuestra química sigue intacta…

-Así es…- dijo Rick contento y luego se quedó pensando en cómo cambiarían las cosas el día en que Kate se enterara de la verdad…

* * *

Mientras tanto, no tan lejos de allí, Johanna entraba a su casa, todavía conmovida por todo lo que había pasado ese día y se acercaba a su hija, que sin advertir su presencia, parecía atenta a algo que leía en su ordenador…

-¿Danny?- le dijo para llamar su atención y la chica la miró y sonrió. Johanna le devolvió la sonrisa y no pudo evitar, como muchas cosas, recordar a su hija mayor al verla… el parecido era impactante…

-¿Mi hermana es detective de la NYPD?

-Así es…- dijo en voz baja Johanna, no creía que la chica realmente estuviera interesada en conocer su historia, no había demostrado demasiado cuando ella se había sincerado con ella, días atrás, más bien estaba bastante enojada por haber tenido que dejar a sus amigos atrás en San Francisco cuando su madre decidió volver a su ciudad… una ciudad que no era la de ella…

-Pero entonces es mucho más grande que yo…

-20 años mayor…

-Wow… ¿Cuándo la conoceré? ¿y a mi papá?

-A tu papá cuando quieras… él ya sabe de ti… y quiere conocerte… a tu hermana… bueno… ella todavía no sabe la historia… será más complicado…

-Crees que no te perdonará, ¿verdad?

-Confío en que lo hará… pero no al principio…

-Bueno ¿qué esperas? La dejaste sola y le hiciste creer que te habías muerto…

-No pude evitarlo… ¿crees que no extrañé tanto a ella como a tu padre?

-Mi padre… al menos estaba al tanto…- dijo la chica y Johanna sacudió la cabeza, tratando de que no se le escaparan las lágrimas que ya sentía en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-¿Cómo crees? Aquí todos creen que porque vengo de otra ciudad soy retrasada…

-Ya se acostumbrarán y tú también lo harás… ¿me das un abrazo?

Danielle la abrazó sin mucho convencimiento, sabía que su madre no estaba en su mejor etapa y la culpaba por muchas cosas, pero esos días se había dado cuenta lo importante que había sido tenerla a su lado siempre… cosa que su hermana no había podido disfrutar…

* * *

**Bueno, ya conocemos un poco más de la historia de Johanna y Danielle... no se preocupen que la revelación será muy pronto! Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sé que me había comprometido a actualizar más temprano hoy, pero no me sentí muy bien y no tenía este capítulo terminado, por fin pude terminarlo y aquí tienen, espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 4**

Danielle se removió nerviosa cuando escuchó el timbre. Ella se lo había pedido a su madre, quería encontrarse y conocer finalmente a su padre y aunque aún quedaba el desafío de conocer a su hermana mayor, por todo lo que eso significaba para ella, había visto fotos de él y su hermana y se reconocía como parte de la familia…

Jim estaba pálido y nervioso cuando Johanna le abrió la puerta de su casa, pero al divisar a su hija a lo lejos, sonrió tiernamente. Las tres mujeres de su vida eran tan parecidas que tenía la impresión de que la genética se había empecinado con él… pero qué importaba, si eran hermosas… cada una en su etapa…

Danielle se acercó seria, vestida con su uniforme de la escuela y Jim sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

-¿Papá?- preguntó, pero no necesitaba confirmación. Jim estiró sus brazos y la chica sintió por primera vez la necesidad de abrazarlo. No era que no lo hubiese necesitado, pero su madre había cumplimentado ambos roles, padre y madre durante toda la vida, y en última instancia, el tío Jack había representado su figura paterna la mayor parte del tiempo…

-Hija… lamento tanto no haber podido estar para ti…- dijo Jim con su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, negándose a soltarla.

-No dependió de ti, Jim…- dijo Johanna- cada día que pasa me planteo lo cara que me salió la vocación por los casos imposibles…

Jim separó su cara de su hija y la miró de cerca.

-Me hubiera encantado conocerte de pequeña… Jo tienes que mostrarme todo lo que tengas de ella… y tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido…- dijo hablando tan rápido que su mujer se asombró. Jim era un tipo tan tranquilo y hablaba pausadamente, realmente lo veía desconocido…

-Haremos lo posible por recuperar el tiempo…- dijo Danielle- pero creo que se están olvidando de un tema importante… mi hermana… ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿por qué tanto miedo? ¿por qué no le dicen finalmente lo que sucedió?

-Porque no es fácil, ya te lo dije, Danny… yo sé que quizá tengas ilusión de conocerla, pero ella es una mujer muy distinta a lo que te imaginas… ella se crió lejos de mí y seguramente tendrá rencor al principio…

-¿Por qué no me dejan hablar a mí con ella?

-Olvídalo…- dijo Johanna y Jim la miró tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Nos reuniremos pronto… yo me comprometo a pedirle a Rick que nos ayude…- dijo Jim y apretó las manos de su hija, sin alejarse totalmente.

-¿Rick? ¿Quién es ese?

-El esposo de tu hermana… se casaron no hace tanto…- le aclaró Johanna.

-Ah…

-Quizás lo conoces… es Richard Castle… el escritor…- dijo Jim.

-¿Richard Castle?- dijo la chica y se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí… por supuesto… he leído alguno de sus libros… es genial… ¿se casó con Kate?

-Se conocieron hace unos años… él se inspiró en ella para su serie de Nikki Heat…- dijo Jim con algo de orgullo.

-Espera un poco ¿Nikki Heat es mi hermana?

-El personaje está inspirado en ella…- la corrigió Jim.

-¡Wow! Siempre he dicho que el tipo estaba enamorado de su musa…

-Danny…- le llamó la atención su madre, no le gustaba para nada su forma de expresarse...

-Ya quiero conocerlos… a ambos… ese Castle está bueno…

-¡Danny!- dijo Johanna y Jim sonrió, algo sorprendido.

* * *

Rick se quedó mirando a Kate, ella estaba concentrada en lo que leía, su nuevo pasatiempo, el manual para el examen de Capitán…

Se preguntó si ella era todo lo feliz que podría y se dio cuenta de que, sacando todo el tema de la "muerte" de su madre, Kate había podido recomponer su vida y si Johanna no hubiese aparecido nunca, porque su muerte era real, Kate ya la había superado…

Ella se dio cuenta de la observación de él y lo tocó con la pierna, juguetona…

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó.

-Muy bien… sí… solo te miraba… a veces me pasa… que no puedo dejar de mirarte…

-Ahhh… ¿estás romántico?- le dijo y se inclinó sobre él, atrapando sus labios con ternura.

-Estoy enamorado de ti… lo sabes… y además estoy orgulloso…

-¿Orgulloso?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Eres una mujer increíble… has superado etapas durísimas y ahora estás intentando crecer aún más… ¿qué puedo decirte?

-Te amo, Rick… y estoy segura de que sabes que gran parte de lo que soy hoy, es gracias a ti…

-Es bueno que me lo repitas de tanto en tanto…- dijo y ella sonrió y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para besarlo con mayor intensidad…

Esa noche se durmieron temprano, luego de una cena liviana y de que él se quedara un rato trabajando mientras ella seguía leyendo, tratando de recordar la teoría sobre su futura función, si es que lograba pasar el examen…

* * *

Rick creyó que se había olvidado de todo lo que vendría si Johanna se presentaba ante su hija, al menos por ese día…

Pero el dulce olvido se terminó cuando a la mañana siguiente, recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido…

Trató de recordar si se trataba del número de Johanna… pero no estaba seguro, igualmente, no quiso contestar el mensaje, lo que hizo fue llamar a ese número…

Se sorprendió cuando la voz que lo atendió se parecía más a la de Kate que a la de su madre…

-¿Señor Castle?- escuchó del otro lado y achicó los ojos.

-Sí… ¿quién habla?

-Yo… usted no me conoce… mi nombre es Danielle…- dijo e hizo una pausa, Rick se quedó escuchando, sin comprender demasiado- soy la hija de Johanna y la… hermana de Kate…

-Ah, sí…- dijo Rick y se sintió un poco nervioso.

-Yo… mis padres no saben que lo estoy llamando… yo… siento curiosidad por conocerlos a usted y a mi hermana…

-Pero…

-No se asuste… yo… sé que mis padres se han comunicado con usted para tratar de minimizar el daño… pero realmente me dio mucha curiosidad saber sobre ustedes… porque he leído los libros de Nikki Heat y no tenía idea…

-Ah… bueno… supongo que algún día te contaré las anécdotas…

-Sería muy bueno… digo… y… me preguntaba… ¿sería posible que nos encontráramos para… charlar… para que me cuente sobre mi hermana?

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Rick algo incómodo y vio venir a Kate, que lo miró y le preguntó mediante gestos con quién hablaba…

-Sí… ¿es posible?

-Bueno… no estoy seguro…- dijo y le sonrió a Kate, que achicó los ojos, sin comprender.

-Bien… tiene mi número, es al que acaba de llamar… si tiene un rato para hablar, avíseme…

-Está bien…- dijo Rick y cortó, se sentía raro, no quería ocultarle nada más a Kate…

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó ella, insistente.

-Solo… alguien de la editorial…- dijo finalmente... tampoco podía decirle, "se trata de tu hermana".

-¿Problemas?- le preguntó ella detectando su incomodidad.

-No te preocupes…- dijo y trató de sonreír, haciendo un lado a la incomodidad…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que tenemos a una mini rebel Becks que quiere conocer a su cuñado lo más rápido posible. Veremos como sigue esto... y el encuentro entre Johanna y Kate está cerca, no se preocupen... gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate lo observó de lejos y sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente, Rick estaba raro esos últimos días… pero no raro con ella… tenían largas charlas y sesiones de caricias cuando estaban a solas y él estaba como siempre… pero lo veía raro en general, como a la defensiva… nervioso…

Y cada vez que lo veía inmerso en su móvil, era peor… pero Kate no se había atrevido a revisarlo mientras él se duchaba o estaba distraído… no era que desconfiara de él, pero tenía miedo de que se hubiese metido en problemas y no se animara a decírselo…

Rick sintió que su móvil vibraba y al ver el número, lo reconoció. El día anterior le había dejado un mensaje a Danielle, se había sentido culpable por rechazar la entrevista que ella le había propuesto… después de todo era una chica muy joven y debía ser duro para ella darse cuenta de que su vida había sido un engaño, y después de todo, era la hermana de Kate…

-¿Danielle?

-Sí, soy yo…- dijo la chica con simpatía.

-¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

-Sí… de hecho, si usted puede ahora, ¿qué tal si tomamos un café?

-Bien, de acuerdo…- dijo él.

-Le pasaré la dirección por mensaje… ¿en media hora?

-Nos vemos…- dijo y le sonrió a Kate a lo lejos, que lo seguía con la mirada, atenta…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando él salió del edificio, se dio cuenta de que el lugar no era tan lejos de la comisaría y decidió ir caminando…

La reconoció de lejos, aunque estaba de espaldas. Tenía una contextura similar a la de Kate, y aunque llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, los bucles y el color castaño eran idénticos…

Hey… ¿Danielle?- le preguntó y la chica se levantó como si tuviese un resorte.

-Señor Castle…- dijo con algo de emoción y Rick tragó saliva, el parecido era asombroso… aunque Kate tenía los rasgos más refinados, quizás por los años de más…

-Rick… me alegra conocerte…- le dijo con sinceridad y a pesar de su nerviosismo e incomodidad, sonrió con franqueza.

La chica estaba tan emocionada que lo abrazó y él se quedó quieto, algo incómodo y al final acarició con suavidad su espalda.

Se sintió culpable en ese instante, no porque estuviese haciendo nada malo, sino por ocultarle todo eso a Kate… lo que no sabía era que Kate había entrado hacía algunos instantes en el lugar y los observaba de lejos…

Cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió y él asintió, sin saber mucho qué decir… Kate se sintió extraña, decidió que quizá se animase a preguntarle a Rick sobre esto luego… no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser esa chica, pero ella quería confiar en él…

Decidió irse cuando vio que ambos se sentaban y comenzaban a hablar…

-Me alegra tanto conocerte…- dijo la chica y cuando se sentaron.

-Escucha… sé que esta situación es algo complicada y créeme… no me gusta nada estar ocultándole cosas a tu hermana… pero he respetado la decisión de tus padres, aunque no la comparta…

-¿Por qué tanto miedo con su reacción?

-Yo no sé qué te han contado tus padres… pero Kate ha sufrido mucho estos años… se puso en peligro muchas veces… por algo que ahora descubrimos que no es cierto… sería lógico que no tomara las cosas bien…

-Sería una lástima… pero… déjeme entender… ella trató de averiguar quién había matado a mamá… supuestamente…

-Un tipo pesado… un Senador de la Nación… Danielle… ella estaba dispuesta a morir con tal de saber quién era el asesino y de hacer justicia…

-Y todo por nada… la tienen complicada mis padres… pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso… yo me enteré hace poco que tenía un padre y una hermana… y tengo que confesar que siempre he querido tener a alguien con quien compartir… aunque ella sea mayor que yo…

-Supongo que ella lo entenderá… pero al principio será complicado… incluso para mí, que lo sé todo y no le he dicho nada a pedido de tus padres…

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Bueno… pronto te harás tu opinión, pero es una mujer increíble… inteligente, preparada, valiente… hermosa…

-Y tú estás enamorado de ella…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bastante… sí…

-Me asombré mucho cuando me enteré que tú eras su marido y que Nikki Heat… Dios… he leído la colección entera… si ella es la mitad de lo que es Nikki…

-Ella es mucho más que Nikki… - le dijo Rick con una sonrisa…

* * *

Kate entró en la morgue mordiéndose el labio con impaciencia, ¿qué demonios era eso que acababa de ver? Lanie se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo le ocurría…

-¿Todo bien?- tanteó la médica.

-No lo sé, Lanie…- dijo con gesto de incertidumbre.

-¿Pasó algo con Castle?

-Me conoces demasiado…

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- preguntó con algo de fastidio.

-Pasó algo raro… lo he visto ausente estos días… conmigo todo está bien, pero a menudo lo observo pensativo, como si no estuviera conmigo… creí que tenía un problema, traté de preguntarle…

-Pero no te dijo nada… no me digas que sospechas que tiene otra…

-Sería una tontería… con lo que luchamos para estar juntos…

-Pero…- Lanie sabía que había un pero.

-Hoy recibió un mensaje y no me dijo de quién… creí que se había metido en líos y lo seguí… solo para asegurarme de que estaba bien… desde que él… desapareció… tú sabes… a veces me asalta la inseguridad…

-Te entiendo… ¿pero qué pasó?

-Lo seguí hasta un bar… y allí lo vi encontrarse con una chica…

-¿Una chica?- Lanie frunció la nariz.

-Una chica muy joven… me recordó a Alexis cuando la conocí… no podía tener más de quince o dieciséis años…

-¿Una fan? ¿Tal vez?

-No sé… pero fue raro…

-¿No te acercaste para chequear? Podrías haber visto su reacción…

-No me animé… algo me dijo que era mejor preguntarle luego…

-Bueno, pues… tendrás que hacerlo…

-Lo haré, Lanie… ¿tú qué piensas?

-La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada… si fuese un poco más grande pensaría que es alguna amiga de Alexis… pero era muy joven…

-Exacto… me siento rara… no sé qué hacer…

-Yo creo que si hablas con él despejarás tus dudas…

-Espero que sí…

* * *

Cuando Rick volvió a la comisaría, llegó en medio de una puesta en común de un caso y eso le ayudó a adaptarse, sin sentirse tan nervioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir, había sido bastante movilizante para él conocer a la pequeña Beckett…

Kate lo estudió con cuidado, no parecía culposo, ni en problemas, solo un poco distraído… melancólico…

El día transcurrió con normalidad y cuando se hizo la hora de volver a casa, Rick le propuso pasar a buscar algo de comida oriental para no tener que cocinar…

Kate llegó a su casa, se quitó los zapatos y se puso ropa cómoda, él preparó las cosas para comer y se sentaron en el sofá…

-De acuerdo… ¿qué te pasa, Rick?

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque estás raro hace días… porque hoy recibiste ese mensaje que quisiste ocultarme… y saliste… y olvidaste que soy detective, Rick…

-¿Qué quieres decir? No me digas que piensas que te estoy engañando…

-Sería una tontería pensar eso, porque sería una tontería que lo hicieras… sabes que no habría vuelta atrás…

-Lo sé…- dijo él y bajó la vista mientras jugueteaba con los palillos en su comida…

-Entonces… ¿qué no me estás diciendo?

-Nada… quiero decir… nada importante… que me corresponda a mí…

-¿De qué hablas? Rick… escucha…- dijo y dejó su comida a un costado para acercarse y colocar sus manos en las rodillas de él. Rick levantó la vista y la miró- creí que te habías metido en problemas y te seguí a ese bar…

-Kate…

-No entiendo lo que vi… por eso te estoy preguntando…

-¿Qué viste?

-A ti, abrazándote con una chica tan joven que podría ser tu hija… que estoy segura no podría ser una amiga de Alexis… ni tampoco una fan… ¿qué me estás ocultando Rick?

-Kate… yo…

-Quiero la verdad… ahora…- le dijo ella y se quedó mirándolo.

-Esa… esa chica… es tu hermana Kate…

-¿Mi hermana?- Kate ya había comenzado a sentir calor, él no podía inventar algo así - yo no tengo hermanos, Rick… lo sabes…

-Pues… ella lo es… es complicado… y no creo ser yo quien tenga que explicarlo…

-¿Ah, no? Sin embargo eras tú quien estaba ahí con ella…

-Esa chica, Danielle… es tu hermana, Kate… y yo creo que en este momento deberías estar hablando de esto con tu papá, no conmigo… si yo estoy al tanto no fue por decisión propia…

-Rick… ya basta… no estoy comprendiendo bien…

-Comprendes perfectamente…- dijo y tomó su móvil- llamaré a tu padre…

-Espera… ¿quieres decir que mi padre tuvo otra hija?

-No hay muchas posibilidades sabiendo que ella es tu hermana…

-Pero… pero…- dijo y lo vio marcar el número de su padre.

-¿Jim?

-Dime, Rick…

-Creo que llegó el momento de hablar…

-Pero… no… ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó el abogado.

-Tuve un encuentro con Danielle hoy… y Kate se enteró… nos vio… me parece que ya es hora de que vengan a aclarar las cosas con ella…- dijo y no le dio oportunidad a replicar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo una hermana?- dijo Kate con la boca entreabierta, sintiendo que no tenía suficiente aire y que la información que recibía era demasiado fuerte como para asimilarla…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que parte de la verdad salió a la luz. Veremos qué ocurre luego de la sorpresa de Kate y cuando Jim y ¿Johanna? aparezcan para hablar con ella! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, como se que muchos esperaban la actualización de esta historia, aquí la tienen finalmente, solo espero no defraudar! Disfruten, y gracias por leer! **

**Capítulo 6**

Kate miró a Rick de costado y trató de leerlo. Estaba nervioso, ansioso y eso no le gustaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por un tema que seguramente era estrictamente familiar? Más allá de que estuvieran casados, si ella tenía una hermana, eso no tenía nada que ver con él…

Trató de indagarlo, de acercarse para tener algo más de información, pero él se mantuvo callado. Evidentemente la presión era fuerte y Rick se había cansado de esperar que su padre hablara con ella…

De pronto la asaltó un estado de nervios y se encerró en el baño, sentía que la comida, la poca que había comido, le había caído mal…

Escuchó el timbre y se apuró por refrescarse un poco…

-¿Viniste solo?- le preguntó Rick a Jim cuando le abrió la puerta.

-Sí… solo… quise tantear las cosas… hubiera sido violento que viniéramos ambos…

-Kate… fue al baño… está nerviosa, no entiende mucho…

-¿Qué sabe?

-Me vio cuando me encontré hoy con Danielle, tu hija me llamó porque quería conocerme, hablar sobre Kate y bueno… Kate me vio nervioso y me siguió… me vio con ella y no pude evitar contarle que es su hermana…

-¿Papá?- dijo Kate cuando apareció, arrastrando un poco los pies, como si estuviese cansada, más que de costumbre…

-Lo siento…- dijo Rick en voz baja.

-Katie…- dijo Jim y Rick pudo ver que sus labios temblaban.

-¿Viniste a explicarme de qué demonios se trata todo esto?

-Lo… lo intentaré…

-Bien… siéntate…- dijo Kate y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Café?- preguntó Rick que estaba casi más nervioso que Jim.

-No… gracias…

-Te escucho…- insistió Kate, que ya estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Bueno… digamos que esa chica con quien se encontró Rick hoy… ella sí es tu hermana…

-¿Tuviste otra hija, papá? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo fue? Quiero decir… ella es grande… no tengo idea de su edad… pero no tiene 10 años… tú… tú estabas en crisis… no creí que fueras a enredarte con otra mujer… ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Tiene… quince años…

-¿Quince años? No puede ser… no me dan las fechas… se cumplieron 16 años de la muerte de mamá…- dijo y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Katie…

-¿Engañaste a mamá? ¡¿Estabas con otra mujer cuando mamá murió?!- dijo Kate alzando la voz y Rick apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, necesitaba que se calmara…

-Katie… yo…

-Jim… por favor…- dijo y negó con la cabeza, consciente de que su suegro podría llegar a mentir y estropear más las cosas.

-No…- dijo solamente.

-¿No? ¿Entonces cómo es posible? ¿Cuándo cumple años esa chica?

-En septiembre… a fines de septiembre…- dijo con voz temblorosa y la vio hacer cuentas mentales.

-¡Entonces la engañaste! No hay otra posibilidad…

Rick miró a Jim con desesperación al ver que el abogado no hacía el intento por contradecirla…

-Jim…

-Dios… no puede ser…- dijo Kate molesta.

-Katie…- dijo cuando la vio levantarse.

-Déjame en paz, papá… ¿por qué me ocultaste esto todos estos años?- le dijo con furia, las lágrimas casi la cegaban.

-Esto… no es fácil…

-Lo sé…- dijo y cuando se iba y sin darse vuelta, agregó- no quiero verte… quiero estar sola…- dijo y se encerró en la habitación.

-Kate…- dijo Rick y miró a Jim que temblaba perceptiblemente.

-Lo siento…- dijo el abogado y se levantó para irse- supongo que hablaremos cuando esté más calmada…

-No, Jim… si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo… no podemos dejar que crea una cosa que no es…

-Quizá sea mejor que se lo digas tú… honestamente no encuentro las palabras…- dijo y se fue rápidamente, estaba demasiado shockeado.

Rick apretó los puños con impotencia… no podía dejarla sufrir por algo que no era así…

* * *

Se acercó a la habitación y golpeó la puerta…

-Lo siento, Rick…- contestó ella- no estoy de humor… además… tú sabías todo esto… ¿acaso defiendes que mi padre haya tenido una aventura? Engañó a mi mamá…

-Kate… tenemos que hablar…

-No quiero hablar… necesito procesar todo esto…

-Por favor, ábreme… necesito hablar contigo…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le dijo cuando abrió la puerta- ¿defenderlo? ¿estás de su lado?

-Estoy del lado de la familia…

-Claro… entre hombres se tapan… ¿qué clase de persona creen que soy? ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes?

-Porque no lo sabía… Kate… se enteró hace unos días…

-¿Dejó embarazada a una mujer y no lo supo hasta ahora?- dijo y arrugó en entrecejo.

-Escúchame, Kate… basta… no puedes seguir elucubrando teorías…

-No son teorías, Rick… mi padre me engañó… y si no lo hizo quiero entender… pensé que no tenía hermanos y ahora aparece esta chica… y sé que no tiene culpa de nada… pero me siento rara…

-Kate… siéntate… hay mucho más… pero necesito que te calmes…

-¿Mucho más?

-Tu padre… él no se anima a decírtelo… pero yo me cansé de esperar…

-Bien… habla entonces… te escucho…

-Kate… lo que voy a contarte, probablemente cambie muchas cosas… solo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo…

-Rick no me asustes…

-Que estoy contigo… que te amo… y que necesito que entiendas que todo lo que ocurrió fue por una razón…

-Habla… por favor…

-Se trata de tu mamá…

-¿Mi mamá? Mi mamá fue una pobre víctima, además de haber sufrido una muerte injusta, también fue engañada… siento tanto todo esto… te juro que no puedo entender… yo veía y recordaba a mis padres como un matrimonio perfecto… creí que mi padre sufría genuinamente por su muerte y sin embargo, ya se estaba revolcando con alguien más…

-Eso no es así, Kate…- dijo y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella, ambos necesitaban el contacto- sé que será complicado de entender, pero Danielle es hija de tu padre… y también de tu madre…

-¿Cómo que hija también de mi madre? Rick… ¿no te das cuenta de que no puede ser? Danielle nació 8 meses después de que ella falleciera… ¿qué me dirás? ¿Qué congelaron sus óvulos?

-No…no… - dijo y la abrazó, pero ella se apartó un poco porque necesitaba respuestas- escucha, Kate… tu mamá… ella no murió…- dijo e hizo una pausa, se sentía más liviano…

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Rick? No juegues conmigo… no puede no haber muerto… yo… hubo una investigación… vi fotos… la velaron…- dijo y abrió los ojos- a cajón cerrado… no pude despedirme de ella…

-Kate… sé que suena a locura… pero tu madre no murió… se la llevaron en una especie de programa de protección de testigos…

-No… no es cierto…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, no conseguía decodificar nada de lo que ocurría.

-Te juro que es la verdad… tu madre no murió y descubrió que estaba embarazada cuando se fue…

-¿Tú… cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó aún con la boca abierta, como si todo se tratara de un sueño… pero uno que era casi una pesadilla.

-Ella… se contactó conmigo, hace unos días…

-No… no, no no, no, no… esto no es cierto… Rick… si es una broma…- dijo nerviosa y se separó de él.

Rick la siguió y la tomó de la cara para que no pudiera evitar mirarlo.

-Escúchame bien, Kate… no podría mentirte con algo así, ni tampoco podría jugar… tu madre no murió… estuvo escondida todos estos años…- dijo y la vio abrir la boca y luego tomarse la cabeza y cuando Rick creyó que ella diría algo, la atajó en el momento en que se desplomaba en sus brazos, desmayada…

* * *

**Sí, ya sé, no debí dejarlo aquí, pero no tardaré en subir la continuación. Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, a pesar de que hoy no tocaba actualizar Veritas, sé que están algo ansiosos por la continuación, así que, aquí está! **

**Capítulo 7**

Kate abrió los ojos con dificultad y sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Los ojos azules de Rick en los de ella, preocupados, casi desesperados…

-Kate… por favor… no me hagas esto… Kate…- repitió él y tragó saliva al ver que ella reaccionaba…

Ella intentó hablar, pero apenas pudo mover los labios…

-Tranquila… tuviste un desmayo…- dijo y acarició su cara, la había llevado hasta el sillón y la sostenía en sus brazos, amorosamente.

Rick continuó mirándola y acariciándola hasta que ella se repuso. Aún estaba pálida y tenía los labios descoloridos… y él no quiso hablarle del tema, al menos hasta que estuviese totalmente repuesta…

Unos minutos más tarde, ella se incorporó un poco y trató de sonreír, aún no había hablado y él se había mantenido callado, casi por respeto…

Se separó de él y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, se veía que aún estaba algo incómoda o que quizá le dolía la cabeza…

-No puedo creerlo… dime que lo que me dijiste fue parte de una pesadilla…

-Kate… lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo…

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

-Hace unos días…

Kate ladeó su cara y lo miró con rencor.

-¿Qué querías que hiciese? Mira como reaccionaste al enterarte… ¿crees que fue fácil para mí? Además creí que tu padre tendría la valentía de hablar contigo…

-¿Mi padre sabía todo?- le preguntó y abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo vio asentir.

Se puso de pie y esperó un momento para seguir moviéndose hasta que el mareo cedió…

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó Rick levantándose para seguirla.

-Necesito estar sola…- dijo y se puso la chaqueta con algo de torpeza.

-No… Kate… por favor… no puedes salir en ese estado… recién te recuperas de un desmayo…

-Estoy bien…- dijo buscando las llaves de su auto.

-No, no lo estás… no dejaré que te vayas…

-¡No entiendes nada! ¿Verdad, Rick?- le dijo con rabia.

-Kate…

-Déjame en paz… sé que no tienes la culpa, pero necesito estar sola… siento que soy la única persona en quien puedo confiar…

-Por favor, Kate… no me digas eso…

-Lo siento…- dijo con dureza- creo que fuiste muy egoísta al no contarme las cosas como eran… si de alguien yo esperaba sinceridad era de ti…- dijo y se fue dando un portazo.

Rick inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Ella tenía razón de estar enojada… él no podía negarlo… y lo había sabido desde el momento en que le prometió silencio a Johanna…

* * *

Kate se subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha, aún estaba inestable, pero siempre había sido una conductora responsable y a pesar de su estado, se sentía en condiciones de conducir…

Abrió la ventanilla para recibir el aire bastante frío de la noche, muchas veces había hecho eso para despertarse, esta vez lo hacía porque sentía que el aire que respiraba no le alcanzaba…

Puso la radio buscó la música más bulliciosa y la puso a alto volumen, necesitaba distenderse, olvidar… olvidarse de todas esas preguntas que presionaban en su cabeza… no podía pensar demasiado, sus ideas estaban todas mezcladas…

La historia era demasiado retorcida y bizarra ¿su madre viva? ¿su padre al tanto de todo? ¿una hermana que no conocía? No, esa no podía ser su historia… porque si lo era, había vivido 16 años una mentira… un mundo irreal que la había puesto en peligro ¿cuántas veces? Mas de las que podía contar… y ¿todo por nada?

Condujo sin rumbo hasta que encontró un lugar en donde detenerse y pensar. No tenía miedo, y a pesar de que ningún lugar en New York era suficientemente seguro como para estar totalmente a salvo, ella conocía perfectamente de qué lugares debía alejarse…

Detuvo el vehículo, subió las ventanillas y bajó el volumen de la música. Las lágrimas bañaron su cara y lloró amargamente sintiéndose traicionada. Hubo millones de momentos en los que su madre pudo haber aparecido para evitar que ella no muriera en manos de Bracken… y toda esa persecución, ese deseo de venganza… a pesar de que Bracken hubiese intentado matarla o hubiese llegado a amenazar a su madre… ¿cómo seguiría? ¿Acaso liberarían a Bracken o disminuirían su pena si su madre volvía oficialmente?

Sacudió la cabeza y la apoyó sobre el volante, estaba rendida pero su cabeza seguía torturándola, con recuerdos, con preguntas…

Se quedó dormida allí, sus mejillas mojadas, la sensación de asco presente… y también hambre… no había comido casi nada en todo el día…

Rick suspiró con impaciencia en cuanto Jim le reprochó haberla dejado irse sola a Kate…

-… pues es fácil para ti juzgarme cuando te escondiste detrás de mí para no contarle a tu hija la verdad, Jim… estoy desesperado, la llamo y no me contesta… lo único que me importa ahora es que ella esté bien… no me importa nada más… y solo quería avisarte que quizás ella vaya a verlos… a ver a su madre…- dijo y cortó sin darle más posibilidad a Jim de replicar, realmente estaba enojado con su suegro…

* * *

Kate se depertó unas horas más tarde, cuando amanecía… tenía dolor de cuello y una molestia persistente en el estómago, seguramente por la falta de alimento… decidió pasar por un local de Starbucks que conocía por allí para tomarse un café y refrescarse un poco…

Media hora más tarde, sintiéndose más repuesta, subió a su auto y condujo hasta el cementerio… ese ridículo lugar, ridículo porque ella había estado esos años allí, visitando la tumba de su madre que ni siquiera estaba allí…

Se quedó mirando la nada durante un buen rato… se sentía una tonta y sentía mucha rabia…

No se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro…

Se sintió insegura, no quería darse vuelta, pero en un arranque de valentía lo hizo y se encontró con su padre… Jim estaba pálido, desmejorado… intentó hablar, pero cuando ella iba a decir algo, se distrajo al ver movimiento detrás de él y entonces la vio… su madre caminaba hacia ella, parecía emocionada y tan nerviosa que la sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca rara…

Kate miró a su padre y luego volvió a mirar a Johanna… los ojos se le humedecieron cuando ella llegó hasta donde estaban…

-Katie…- le dijo ella en voz baja, suave…

Kate hizo la cabeza hacia un costado y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos…

-¿Mamá?- dijo solamente, con voz temblorosa…

Johanna no pudo evitar acercarse más y la tomó en sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, desesperada por sentirla cerca…

Kate se quedó estática, llorando sin poder evitarlo, tan necesitada como ella, aunque todavía todo fuera tan bizarro…

**Bueno, se produjo el encuentro, finalmente! Veremos sobre qué hablan y si realmente pueden hablar... espero que les haya gustado. Sí, ya sé que fue corto y estoy de acuerdo, pero la inspiración es así... gracias por leer! Y a quienes se animan a enviar sus reviews, SIEMPRE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, por supuesto que estoy al tanto de que muchos lo esperaban. Pido disculpas por no haber podido contestar los comentarios en mis otras historias, pero sepan que los leo todos y que si hay alguno que necesita una aclaración especial, la tendrá! **

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo y trataré de no dejarlos mucho tiempo sin actualizar... a pesar de que no estoy pasando por un momento fácil... pero no se preocupen, supongo que es momentáneo! **

**A disfrutar! **

**Capítulo 8**

Kate separó su cara de la de su madre y la miró un momento de cerca. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de rabia y la separó de ella…

-Katie…- dijo Jim, todavía algo sensible…

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo en voz alta- ¿Cómo osas aparecer ahora en mi vida y finges que nada ha pasado?- agregó con dureza, sus rasgos contraídos por la furia.

-Hija…- intentó Jim.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has podido mirarme a la cara durante 16 años sin decirme la verdad?

-Yo… pretendía cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a tu madre… por su seguridad…

-¿Qué hay de mi seguridad? ¿Cuántas veces me puse en peligro para averiguar lo que había pasado? Tengo una cicatriz en el pecho que demuestra que estuve al borde de la muerte por nada…

-Katie…- dijo Johanna y Kate la miró.

-Katie nada… yo… no creo que pueda perdonarlos… nunca… quizá hubiera preferido seguir pensando que estabas muerta…- le dijo y salió caminando, Jim miró a Johanna, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Jim hubiera deseado perseguirla, pero su mujer lo desalentó, negando con la cabeza, sabiendo que Kate probablemente se sentiría aún peor…

* * *

Martha lo tomó de la mano con ternura, en silencio, Rick la había llamado muy temprano para hablar… para contarle y recibir algún consejo, y ahora ella se había quedado allí para darle su apoyo…

Kate volvió un buen rato después, y Rick se levantó como un resorte cuando escuchó la puerta…

-Kate… estaba asustado… ¿dónde has estado?- le dijo tratando de tocarla, pero consciente de que ella no quería que se le acercara…

-Por ahí…- dijo solamente ella, su mirada clavada en la alfombra, evitando mirarlo como así también a su suegra…

-Katherine, querida… ¿por qué no te recuestas un poco? Estás pálida…

-No me siento muy bien…- dijo Kate en voz baja.

-Ven… te acompañaré a la habitación…- le dijo Rick luego de que Martha le hiciera señas.

Rick caminó a su lado, tomándola solo del brazo. Le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos. Notó que tenía el cabello algo húmedo, por el rocío. Acarició su cara cuando ella se acostó y la tapó con una manta.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó él.

-Dormir… solo quiero dormir…- dijo ella en voz apenas audible y cerró los ojos.

-Descansa…- dijo él y la dejó allí, en la habitación en penumbras y entornó la puerta…

Rick salió de la habitación y se sentó al lado de su madre, ella volvió a tomar su mano y la palmeó con la otra, cariñosamente…

-Necesita algo de tiempo… tiene que hacerse a la idea… es muy difícil…

-Lo sé… y te juro que quiero ayudarla y no sé como… no sé que hacer…

-Acompáñala… es lo único que puedes hacer… Katherine es una mujer fuerte… podrá sobreponerse a esto… y estará mejor…

-Espero que sí… realmente la veo mal, madre…

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí? ¿Qué trate de hablar con ella?

-No sé si querrá hacerlo… está como cerrada…

-Bueno… hagamos algo… te llamaré más tarde y me dirás si te parece que es buen momento…

-Bien… gracias madre… gracias por apoyarme en medio de toda esta locura…

-Te apoyaré siempre, Richard, lo sabes…- le dijo y sonrió, acarició su cara y se levantó.

* * *

Rick se quedó mirando la nada cuando su madre se fue y de no ser porque su móvil sonó, se hubiese quedado así un buen rato…

-Castle…- dijo sin mirar.

-¿Rick?- le dijo una voz familiar que luego reconoció.

-¿Danielle?

-Sí… yo… siento haber llamado… he visto a mis padres… están destruidos desde que se encontraron con Kate…

-Bueno… ya sabíamos que eso resultaría complicado…

-¿Cómo está Kate?

-Llegó hace un rato, se quedó dormida… no me contó nada pero me imagino que debe haber sido complicado…

-Lo fue… bastante…

-Escucha, Rick… yo… a mí me gustaría ir a verla… necesito conocerla personalmente…

-Danielle, no creo que sea el momento… ella está inestable… no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar e interpreto que tus padres no querrían que se agregaran malestares a la larga lista de recriminaciones que ella les hace…

-Pero… yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que pasó… yo también viví engañada toda mi vida… me enteré que tenía una hermana y un padre hace unos días…

-Pero evidentemente lo tomaste mejor…

-Escucha, Rick… necesito ir a verla…

-Si aún quieres arriesgarte… no creo que pueda impedirlo, sobre todo si te pareces un poco a ella…- dijo Rick sacudiendo la cabeza con cansancio.

-Debo parecerme mucho entonces…

-Pero no vengas ahora… ella se quedó dormida… se ve que necesita descansar…

-Iré más tarde, entonces…

-Te enviaré un texto con la dirección…- dijo y terminaron cortando…

* * *

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Rick seguía sentado allí y había comenzado a cabecear por no haber casi dormido la noche anterior y la vio aparecer…

Kate se sentó a su lado, a prudente distancia, y se tomó la cabeza…

-Siento que la cabeza me estallará en mil pedazos…

-Me imagino…- dijo y apretó su brazo, como forma de darle su apoyo, sentía que si se acercaba mucho, ella lo rechazaría…

-Dios…- jadeó Kate.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Comer?

-No… gracias…- dijo y bufó con fastidio, odiaba sentirse tan mal.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Y cuando Rick juntaba fuerzas para contarle sobre el llamado de su hermana, escucharon el timbre…

-Creo que iré a la habitación, no tengo deseos de ver a nadie…- dijo y cuando se levantaba, Rick la tomó del brazo.

-Espera, Kate… tu hermana llamó hace unas horas… quería venir a verte… le dije que no estabas bien, pero insistió… yo creo que es ella…

Kate abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró como si no comprendiera.

-Rick… yo no sé si estoy lista para esto…

-Lo sé, Kate… pero recuerda que ella no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que pasó… ella solo quiere conocerte…- dijo y se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta.

Kate se puso de pie e instintivamente se arregló el cabello cuando lo vio abrir la puerta. Inspiró hondo y cuando la vio, sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban.

Danielle ni siquiera miró a Rick, parado a su lado. Caminó unos pasos, acercándose a Kate y se quedó unos segundos frente a ella, recorriéndola con la mirada.

-Estaba deseando conocerte…- le dijo y luego de sonreír, extendió sus brazos y se perdió en los de Kate, que apenas pudo reaccionar…

Miró a Rick por sobre la cabeza de su hermana y él asintió, intentando recordarle que Danielle no tenía culpa de nada…

* * *

**Bueno, por fin se han encontrado las hermanas. Espero que les siga gustando, no creo que Kate reaccione tan mal, sabe que su hermana no es culpable ni cómplice de nada... sigo pronto, lo prometo y gracias a los que leen y comentan!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Danielle se separó de Kate y ella la tomó de la cara para mirarla de cerca. Se reconoció en ella y reconoció a su madre…

-Dios… qué raro es todo esto…- dijo finalmente y la soltó con suavidad.

-Muy raro…- repitió la chica y sonrió- siento haber venido así, de pronto… hace un rato hablé con tu… con Rick… sé que viste a mamá hoy y que… las cosas no fueron bien…- dijo y bajó la cabeza.

-Bueno… no había posibilidad de que fueran bien…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-Danielle… ¿te traigo algo para tomar?- intervino Rick que quería desaparecer y buscaba una excusa.

-Danielle…- repitió Kate- ese era el nombre que papá quería que me pusieran cuando nací… pero mamá… ella se impuso y ganó Katherine…

-Lo sé…- dijo la chica- no te molestes Rick… gracias…

-Bien… las dejo para que puedan hablar tranquilas…- dijo Rick y se encerró en su habitación.

-Dios… te has casado con Rick Castle…- dijo y Kate arrugó el entrecejo.

-Bueno… sí… ¿lo conocías?

-¿Qué si lo conocía? Me he leído todas las de Nikki Heat y había comenzado con las de Derrick Storm…

-Yo era fanática de sus libros antes de conocerlo…- dijo en voz baja.

-¿En serio?

-Ven… siéntate…- dijo y Danielle la siguió hasta el sillón.

-Kate… yo… no sabía nada de todo esto y… la verdad es que en el fondo, a pesar de estar enojada con mamá por habérmelo ocultado, estoy feliz de tener una hermana…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Hace unas semanas, nosotras vivíamos en San Francisco y de golpe mamá dijo que nos mudaríamos aquí… y yo me rebelé y tuvo que contarme…

-Dejaste tu vida allí…

-La escuela, mis amigos… el chico que me gustaba…

-Entiendo… bueno… tengo que confesarte que para mí es raro, pero estoy segura de que cuando las cosas se acomoden un poco, si es que lo hacen, estaré muy contenta de tener una hermana… ahora me siento rara…

-¿Crees que podrás perdonarla, algún día?

-Bueno… no lo sé… en todo caso no es solo a ella a quien tengo que perdonar… papá se portó muy mal también…

-Te entiendo… pero ¿acaso no harías lo mismo por tu marido si fuera necesario?

Kate se quedó mirándola un momento y pestañeó.

-Ese es un buen punto, es cierto… pero no sé si podría soportar poner en peligro a un hijo para que él no esté en peligro… y eso es lo que ambos hicieron conmigo, Danielle… yo había decidido estudiar para convertirme en juez… y cuando sucedió todo… todo eso… cambié y me convertí en policía, convertí su caso en una cruzada para mi vida… estuve a punto de morir un montón de veces… y puede que mamá no lo haya sabido, pero papá lo supo y no hizo nada para detenerme…

-Kate…- dijo y estiró la mano para apretar la de Kate- estás muy triste… ojalá algún día puedas encontrar algo de paz… sería lindo que pudiéramos reconstruir la familia…

-No lo sé… pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí cuando necesites hablar… solo… tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de que eres mi hermana…

-Yo ya me acostumbré…- dijo y sonrió- sobre todo cuando me enteré de que eras Nikki Heat…

-Yo no soy Nikki Heat…

-Oh vamos…- dijo Danielle poniéndose de pie- ella es igual a ti… el tipo estaba de cabeza cuando lo escribió… siempre lo pensé… y tendrás que contarme como hiciste para conquistarlo… todas mueren por él… está buenísimo…- dijo y Kate abrió los ojos.

-Danielle…

-Dany…

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Digo la verdad… el tipo está para comérselo lentamente…

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

-Los necesarios para fantasear…

-Pues no con mi marido…- dijo entre divertida e incómoda.

-No te preocupes… pero es lindo…

-Lo es…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿Algún día me contarás la historia de cuando se conocieron?

-Algún día…- dijo y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Kate… de verdad me encanta poder conocerte… y… toda la vida creí que era parecida a mamá… pero tú eres igual…- dijo y sonrió.

-Lo sé… supongo que todas nos parecemos bastante…

-¿Tú eras rebelde a mi edad?

-Mucho…- dijo Kate y sonrió y entonces Danielle la abrazó y otra vez se sintió rara.

-Me alegra…- dijo Danielle y sonrió- te llamaré para encontrarnos otra vez pronto…

-Hazlo… sí… pero no me pidas que vaya a verte a tu casa…

-No… por supuesto… pero no puedo negarte que espero que se solucione…

-No lo sé…- dijo y se quedó mirándola cuando la chica se encaminó hacia el ascensor y la saludó antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

Kate cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el sillón. Rick apareció un rato más tarde y se inclinó, apretando sus hombros con suavidad, para que ella notara su presencia.

Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo, Rick la masajeó un momento, hasta que ella los abrió y sonrió con tristeza…

-No fue tan terrible… ¿verdad?- le dijo y ella suspiró.

Rick la soltó y se sentó a su lado. Kate miró hacia adelante, sin ver nada en específico.

-No lo sé… por un lado me pone contenta… pero por otro… siento que todas las conversaciones me llevarán a lo mismo con ella… no podré perdonar a mis padres… en este momento no puedo pensar otra cosa…

-Dale tiempo, Kate… esta es una situación complicada, que no se da todos los días… quizá algún día te levantes y puedas mirarlo de otra manera… tratar de entenderlo y superarlo…

-Espero que sí, pero no lo veo demasiado posible…

-Amor…- dijo y apoyó su mano en la rodilla de ella.

-No, Rick… de verdad te agradezco que estés a mi lado… pero así como me siento rara con la idea de tener una hermana y con lo que sucedió, también me siento un poco rara contigo…

-Kate… yo te amo… ¿cómo se supone que podría haberte dicho todo eso de golpe? Además, tu madre…

-Mi madre…- dijo enojada- ella no es nadie entre nosotros… lo único real que construí en mi vida es nuestra relación, aunque la haya construido sobre una mentira…

-Kate…

-Todo es una maldita mentira, Rick…- dijo y comenzó a llorar.

-No digas eso… no es así… entiendo que lo que sucedió es muy complicado de entender y asimilar… pero a pesar de todo, habías salido adelante… y habíamos comenzado a ser felices…

-¿No te das cuenta? Si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó, yo habría seguido estudiando leyes… sería jueza, no habría arriesgado la vida tontamente por algo que no existe y quizá, ni siquiera nos conoceríamos…- dijo y se levantó.

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?

-Nada de esto es cierto…- le dijo mostrándole el manual que estudiaba esos días con tanto esmero para poder convertirse en Capitana…

-¿No quieres ser Capitana?

-Yo quería ser jueza…- dijo y tiró el manual a un costado, con furia.

-Entonces deja todo y estudia leyes… puedes hacerlo ahora…

-Ya es tarde y ni siquiera es el punto… dejé que mi desesperación rigiera mi destino y ahora me doy cuenta de que no era necesaria…

-Kate…- dijo y se levantó, acercándose a ella.

Kate estiró sus manos, como intentando detenerlo.

-Por favor…- le dijo él y la tomó en sus brazos, suavemente al principio, pero en cuanto la escuchó llorar, la apretó, tratando de infundirle fuerzas… desesperado por calmar de alguna forma su pena…

* * *

**Bueno, hubo encuentro de hermanas y una charla con Rick... pero a pesar de todo, Kate todavía sufre. Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Primero que nada, les pido disculpas por no haber podido actualizar ayer... estuve sin conexión hasta recién y podrán imaginarse que no quería dejarlos sin fic, así que aquí está. Estoy feliz por la confirmación de la nueva temporada con todos sus personajes, eso significa para mí, más inspiración... a disfrutar! **

**Capítulo 10**

Rick la sostuvo en sus brazos un buen rato, ella se fue distendiendo de a poco. Cuando ella se separó de él, la miró a los ojos y deslizó sus dedos pulgares con suavidad por sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas…

-Estoy muy dolida, Rick… muy desilusionada… y me siento culpable porque en lugar de estar bien, contenta porque mi madre está viva, todo esto me parece una pesadilla…

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo, de que lo asimiles… no creo que haya gente que haya pasado por lo que estás pasando… pero supongo que si el duelo dura un tiempo, el proceso contrario también debe durar un tiempo… ¿no crees?

-No sé… ya no estoy segura de nada…

-Yo creo que lo que tú debes hacer es relajarte un poco… dejar que todo se tranquilice y quién dice… quizás puedas mirar las cosas de otra forma… pero no ahora… y lo más importante, Kate… no estemos enojados… quiero decir… yo no lo estoy… pero quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí… no me gustaría que nuestra relación se resienta por esto… sufrí cada segundo cuando tu madre me pidió que le diera tiempo para hablar contigo… y simplemente me pareció que lo correcto era esperar… no solo por tu madre, sino por ti… no lo sé, quizás me equivoqué, pero no lo hice para traicionarte… sino porque creí que te cuidaba…

-Rick… yo…

-Déjame que te cuide, Kate… déjame estar a tu lado…

-Nunca dije que no te quería a mi lado…- dijo ella perdida en sus ojos.

-Lo sé… pero dijiste que no podías confiar en mí… y eso me dolió un poco…

-Rick…

-No importa… solo quiero que tengas en claro que estoy contigo, que apoyaré lo que decidas, pero tengo que reconocer que me gustaría que pudieras reconstruir tu relación con tus padres, algún día… y no porque no entienda lo que te hicieron… sino porque yo no he sabido mucho de mi padre y me hubiese gustado disfrutarlo…

Kate asintió sin decir nada y él la tomó de los hombros.

-¿Qué tal un baño de inmersión y unos masajes?

-Suena bien…- dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Vamos…- dijo él y sonrió.

* * *

Rick preparó el baño y ella se quitó la ropa en silencio. Se metió en la tina sin decir nada y suspiró. Rick la observó y también se quitó la ropa para reunirse con ella.

La tomó en sus brazos y ella se acomodó sobre su pecho, de espaldas a él...

-Rick…

-¿Mmmm?- contestó él, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y los masajeaba con suavidad.

-Me siento perdida…

-Lo sé… pero ahora trata de relajarte… no pienses en nada…

-Es difícil…- dijo y volvió a suspirar cuando sintió los labios de él a la altura de su nuca.

-Lo sé… te prometo que haré lo posible por distraerte un poco…

-Mmmhmm…- dijo solo ella, convencida de que él haría lo que le decía.

Rick deslizó sus manos hacia abajo y acarició suavemente su pecho. Kate apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y lo dejó hacer…

-Yo… yo no… no sé si estoy en condiciones de…

-Shhhh… esto se trata de relajarse, Kate… déjame a mí…

Él siguió estimulando su pecho con una mano mientras la otra comenzó a moverse hacia abajo dibujando formas a la altura del abdomen y Kate cerró los ojos entregándose al deseo que le producían sus caricias…

Rick comenzó a hablarle al oído con suavidad y la sintió jadear cuando sus dedos llegaron a su zona más sensible y la acariciaron con intensidad…

Kate murmuró algo que él no comprendió, pero Rick siguió en lo que hacía, enfocado solo en darle placer.

-Eso es… relájate… déjame ayudarte… te amo, te amo, Kate…- le dijo y luego de un momento intenso en el que pareció como que ella se resistía a dejarse llevar, la sintió temblar en sus brazos… sobrepasada por el clímax…

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras se recuperaba del máximo placer y él la sostuvo en sus brazos y la acarició con suavidad repitiendo en su oído, como un mantra, cuanto la amaba y qué importante era para él estar a su lado…

Una vez que recuperó su respiración normal, Rick la abrazó y ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo besó pausadamente, parecía que estaba demasiado cansada, de repente…

-¿Tienes sueño? ¿vamos a dormir?

-Pero… el trabajo…

-No te preocupes… avisaré que te sientes mal… no has dormido demasiado… necesitas descansar…

-Si…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

Rick la ayudó a salir de la tina y se secaron despacio, en silencio. Esa clase de conducta era normal para ellos… pero este silencio era respetuoso, necesario para ella y él lo entendía perfectamente…

La acompañó a la cama y la arropó, se fue a living para avisar que ella no iría a trabajar y luego se acostó a su lado, al principio velando su sueño, pero finalmente se quedó dormido…

* * *

Cuando ella despertó era casi de noche. Suspiró y se acomodó en los brazos de Rick, protegida por el calor de su cuerpo. Trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que habían hecho el amor, no hacía tanto, pero ella ahora sentía que lo necesitaba casi con desesperación, no solo era deseo… Kate necesitaba sentir que todo eso, al menos esa parte de su vida era real… todo lo otro le parecía un sueño y tenía miedo de despertarse y darse cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada…

Rick pareció moverse en su sueño y ella observó sus rasgos, en la penumbra. Sintió que lo descubría otra vez, que volvía a enamorarse de ella… después de todo, a pesar de los reproches él había sido quien le había dicho la verdad, por más shockeante y dolorosa que fuera…

Kate sonrió cuando deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo, buscando acariciarlo. Él se movió y luego de un momento en que ella notó que sus caricias estaban comenzando a dar resultado, abrió los ojos lentamente.

Le sonrió adormilado y movió sus caderas, apreciativamente, agradeciendo la atención.

Kate hundió su nariz en el cuello de él y suspiró, su mano aún moviéndose rítmicamente en él.

Rick cerró los ojos y ella lo oyó suspirar antes de tomarla suavemente de la cara para hablarle al oído…

-Dios, Kate… me estás volviendo loco…- le dijo en tono bajo, grave por la excitación.

-Te necesito… en mí… ahora…- le dijo ella, su tono era imperativo, pero suavizado detrás de su propia excitación.

-Estoy aquí… haz lo que necesites hacer… lo que desees…

Kate se subió sobre él y descendió directamente, haciéndolos jadear a ambos. Estaba apurada, casi desesperada por sentirse viva… real…

Se incorporó y lo miró desde la altura. No se veía mucho, pero él tenía gesto sereno, acariciaba sus costados, y no se había movido para provocar ninguna clase de fricción entre ellos…

-No podría vivir sin ti, Rick…- le dijo mirándolo con ojos húmedos.

-No tienes que hacerlo… no tendrás que hacerlo nunca… no tengas miedo…

-Te amo… y te pido perdón por haber desconfiado de ti… yo… estaba desesperada… todavía lo estoy… sigo sin comprender todo esto…

-No me digas nada… yo te entiendo, Kate… pero ahora necesito que olvides todo eso y te enfoques en mí…

Kate asintió y comenzó a moverse suavemente. Rick la tomó de las caderas para dirigir sus movimientos y luego se dedicó a acariciar y estimular su pecho.

La vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás un momento después, cuando lo sentía cada vez más profundo en ella…

Cuando supo que él estaba cerca, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo rozó con su pecho mientras lo besaba húmedamente y al volver a incorporarse sonrió, provocativa…

Rick se levantó como un resorte y la tomó de la cara, besándola casi salvajemente mientras ella lo sentía explotar cálidamente en su interior…

Kate no necesitó mucho tiempo más para llegar a su propio clímax y luego se dejó caer sobre él, satisfecha, agitada…

-Eres lo más real… lo más importante que me ha sucedido… por eso eres tan especial… por eso me enamoré de ti desde el principio… por eso te querré hasta que me muera…- le dijo ella en voz baja y él dejó escapar una carcajada de felicidad…

-Creí que todavía estabas enojada…- le dijo en tono juguetón.

-No… ya te pedí disculpas…

-¿De verdad te sientes tan bien cuando estamos juntos?

-¿Crees que estoy fingiendo? Si hasta mi hermana dice que estás como para comerte lentamente…

-¿Eso dice?- preguntó él con interés.

-Eso es porque todavía no me conoce realmente…- dijo Kate y achicó los ojos, casi celosa.

-Igualmente… tú sabes de quien estoy enamorado, ¿verdad? Aunque tu hermana se parece mucho a ti, ¿te diste cuenta?

-¿Estás queriendo provocar celos en mí, señor Castle?

-Para nada, señora Castle…- dijo y sonrió porque por primera vez, la veía un poco más relajada, dispuesta a disfrutar un momento entre ellos…

* * *

**Bueno, un capítulo algo atípico para esta historia, pero supongo que era necesario que esta dos almas se reencontraran antes de seguir. Gracias por leer y por el apoyo, perdón otra vez por no haber podido actualizar ayer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate levantó la vista cuando escuchó su nombre y sonrió. Aún le costaba que su hermana la llamara y ahora hubiera decidido visitarla. Había compartido la historia con sus amigos más cercanos y por supuesto le había hecho el comentario a Gates por lo que llegara a suceder con el caso del senador Bracken…

-Hey…- dijo y se levantó para saludarla, Danielle venía con el uniforme de su escuela y cuando pasó delante del escritorio de Ryan y Espo, ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta por el parecido entre las hermanas.

-Hey… ¿estabas ocupada?- le dijo la chica luego de abrazarla brevemente.

-No… pero ¿acaso tú no deberías estar en la escuela?

-No fui hoy, no tenía ganas…

-Entiendo… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Solo… solo vine a visitarte…

-Está bien… ¿estás segura? Porque a mí me da la impresión de que necesitas un consejo…

-Discutí con mamá…- dijo y bajó la cabeza.

A pesar de que Kate no quería oír demasiado sobre su madre luego de todo lo ocurrido, sintió ternura por su hermana. Se vio sentada ahí mismo, tratando de encontrar algún consejo cuando tenía sus discusiones con su madre… años atrás… muchos años atrás…

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó luego de un momento de silencio.

-Me gusta un chico… y lo llevé a casa… mamá lo interrogó como si fuera un criminal… él se sintió bastante incómodo y ahora está distante…

-Pero… ¿es tu novio?

-Kate… a mí me costó mucho irme de San Francisco, ahí tenía mis amigos, mi novio… y tuvimos que cortar nuestra relación porque ninguno quería seguirla a la distancia… eso me hizo sufrir… pensé que nunca volvería a conocer a nadie que me gustara… sin embargo con Nick es diferente… yo lo siento así…

-Bueno, primero y principal… más allá del interrogatorio, si él se asusta por eso y se aleja es que no vale tanto la pena como crees… y con esto no quiero que te sientas mal…

-Pero…

-Escucha… sé que quizá creíste que mis diferencias con mamá serían importantes para que te apoyara… y te apoyo, Danny, pero puedo entender sus razones, aunque no apruebe lo que hizo…

-¿Tú crees que tuvo razón?

-Creo que quizá haya querido cuidarte, aunque no lo haya hecho de la mejor forma…

-Entonces…

-Entonces, quiero que estés bien… y si quieres hablar de ella y del chico que te gusta, adelante… dí lo que quieras… entiendo que no te sientas bien porque a mí me habría pasado lo mismo, pero digamos que el paso de los años me aclaró las ideas… los padres hacen cosas que a veces no entendemos… a veces salen bien y otras no tanto, pero nunca son para dañarnos, al contrario…

-Entonces ¿por qué te cuesta tanto perdonar a mamá?

-Porque lo que hizo mamá no tiene nada que ver conmigo… no lo hizo por mí sino por ella… y papá la cubrió todo este tiempo… aún sabiendo que yo me ponía en peligro por nada…

-Bueno… no te pongas mal, Kate… la idea es que nosotras nos llevemos bien… aún sin que mamá y papá estén en medio…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y la abrazó con cariño. Danielle dejó que su hermana acariciara su cabello suavemente un momento y luego se separó sonriendo.

-Gracias…- le dijo y Kate sonrió.

-Sigue pareciéndome una locura todo esto… pero me gusta…- dijo arrugando la nariz- y dale un poco de espacio a Nick… quizá pueda comprender que tienes una mamá fastidiosa que se preocupa por ti y puedan seguir adelante…

-Gracias, de verdad…- le dijo- me gustaría que fuéramos más cercanas, que pudiéramos recuperar el tiempo…

-¿Quieres venir a casa esta noche? Podríamos organizar una noche de chicas…

-¿Noche de chicas? ¡Seguro! Pero… ¿qué harás con tu marido?- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Creo que tiene programada su noche de póker con los otros escritores… llegará tarde, seguramente de madrugada… incluso podrías quedarte a dormir hay habitaciones de sobra…

-¿Y me contarás como fue que se conocieron tú y Rick?

-Puede ser…- dijo Kate sonriente.

Danielle comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor y Kate la tomó de los hombros.

-Hey…- dijo a todos lo que estaban cerca- en caso de que no estén al tanto, ella es mi pequeña hermana, Danny…

Ryan y Espo le hicieron una especie de reverencia y las dos Beckett sonrieron…

* * *

Kate se encontró con Rick más tarde. Le contó sus planes y él no hizo otra cosa que ponerse feliz por la noticia, había aprendido a apreciar a Danny y estaba seguro de que tener una buena relación con ella haría que Kate fuera olvidando sus rencores de a poco… no era que él creyera que ella no tenía razón, pero tampoco era bueno vivir con esos sentimientos…

Luego de besarse largamente sentados en el sofá, cosa que habían recuperado unos días atrás, luego de su "reencuentro", Rick juntó fuerzas y se separó de ella para irse… sabía que Danielle estaría por llegar y quería apurarse…

Cuando Danielle llegó un rato más tarde, Kate había pedido unas pizzas y la estaba esperando…

La notó rara, se preguntó si era bueno indagar pero no pudo contenerse…

-¿Pasó algo?- le dijo luego de colgar su abrigo en el perchero.

-No, nada…

-¿Volviste a discutir con tu… con mamá?

-No… solo me siento rara, eso es todo…

-¿Rara? ¿Conmigo?

-Papá me trajo… todavía me siento extraña… con él digo...

-Entiendo… es buen tipo, papá… tiene mejor genio que mamá… quiero decir… se puede hablar más con él… ella es más autoritaria… pero cuando encuentras el punto… quizá te dé más confianza contarle tus cosas a ella... él es más reservado...

-Sí, lo había notado… pero yo me llevo mal con mamá… siempre estamos gritándonos y no nos escuchamos…

-Bueno… la mejor parte es que ya te diste cuenta… ahora sería bueno que trataras de bajar la ansiedad y escucharla, de esa forma, ella podría escucharte a ti…

-¿Tú también te peleabas con ella?

-No tanto… pero también tuve mi etapa rebelde…- dijo y se mordió la lengua recordándolo.

-Mamá y papá están juntos otra vez…- dijo y bajó la cabeza, había ponderado la idea de no decírselo, pero supo que Kate querría saberlo.

-Me… me alegra por ellos… ¿mamá no tuvo nunca un novio? ¿una relación?

-No que yo sepa… el tío Jack siempre fue su amigo… es el único hombre que vi cerca de ella… papá tampoco ¿verdad?

-Alguna vez pensé que sí… que tenía una novia escondida… pero si la tuvo no duró mucho… ni siquiera me la presentó…

-¿Tú crees que funcionará?

-Mira… yo los vi juntos antes de que… todo esto pasara… antes de que nacieras… y se adoraban, eran muy felices… supongo que si pueden superar todo el tiempo que pasó…

-Kate… yo sé que es mucho pedir que los perdones… honestamente no sé si yo misma podría… pero ¿no quieres siquiera sentarte a escucharlos?

-No veo qué podrían decirme que no fuera egoísta… todavía no me entra en la cabeza por qué papá no se sentó delante de mí y me dijo, "no luches más, ella está viva, pero tuvo que irse lejos…"

-Quizá no supo como hacerlo… o el sufrimiento era demasiado…

-Fue egoísta…

-Prométeme que lo intentarás…

-¿Intentar qué?

-Escucharlos… estuvimos demasiados años separados, cada uno por su lado… yo creo que es tiempo de que podamos disfrutarnos unos a otros…

-No lo sé, Danny… lo pensaré… tengo mucha rabia aún…

-Bien…- dijo y alzó las cejas- ¿dispuesta a contarme cómo conociste a Rick?

-¿Quién pregunta, la fan o la hermana?

-La hermana, por supuesto…

-Bueno… siempre he sido fanática de sus novelas y de repente, investigando una serie de asesinatos me di cuenta de que eran idénticos a sus libros… obviamente tuve que interrogarlo… el procedimiento dice que él debería tomarse en cuenta como sospechoso, ¿quién mejor que él para conocer al detalle esos asesinatos?

-Pero por supuesto él no era el culpable…

-No… esa es otra historia que otro día te contaré… el caso es que según él, estaba pasando por un momento de bloqueo y que al conocerme, al trabajar conmigo, porque mi Capitán le permitió colaborar en ese caso, se dio cuenta de que la inspiración había vuelto y decidió escribir los libros de Nikki Heat…

-Bien… esa es la historia oficial… ahora quiero tu versión…

-¿Mi versión?

-Conociste a tu escritor favorito… ¿qué sentiste?

-Uf… fue tan raro… Rick siempre tuvo esa actitud arrogante, esos ojos seductores que hacen que las piernas se te aflojen…- dijo y soltó una carcajada.

-Y trató de seducirte desde el comienzo…

-Por supuesto… y era tan contradictorio, porque por un lado me enfurecía que siempre tuviera una palabra, una salida para todo y que disfrutara de hacerme enojar, pero por otro lado… por otro lado quería arrinconarlo contra la pared y demostrarle cuánto me gustaba…

-Pero no pasó nada…

-Nada de nada… lo hice sufrir una cantidad de tiempo que ni yo puedo creer…- dijo y volvió a reír.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque era un mujeriego y pasaban los días y cada vez sentía cosas más profundas por él y tenía pánico… no quería salir lastimada…

-Entiendo…

-Hasta que un día… un día en el que recibí un disparo en el pecho… mientras estaba tirada en el suelo casi agonizando, él me confesó que me amaba…

-Y tuvieron un final feliz…

-No…- sacudió la cabeza Kate y Danny la miró sin comprender.

-¿No?

-No pude con eso… le dije que había perdido la memoria… y lo tuve un buen tiempo más, esperando… y él luego se enteró de mi mentira y se enojó tanto… y nos peleamos… y luego entendí que no quería estar lejos de él… y ahí sí… nos encontramos…- dijo y entornó los ojos.

-Estás absolutamente enamorada de él…

-Lo estoy, sí… mucho…

-Qué lindo… espero poder encontrar un amor como el tuyo, cuando crezca…

-Espero que sí… ¿comemos?- le preguntó luego de besar su mejilla.

La noche pasó tranquila, entre anécdotas de la niñez de ambas y cosas que tenían en común…

Cuando Rick llegó a las 2 A.M, entró en puntas de pie, creyendo que quizás las incomodaría… pero al entrar en la habitación las vio durmiendo allí y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado…

Tener una hermana era uno de los mejores regalos que le podrían haber tocado a Kate… y si eso la hacía feliz, él también era feliz…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta noche de chicas, parece que la relación entre las hermanas Beckett va cada vez mejor! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate apareció en la cocina al día siguiente estirándose y vio a Rick, todo despeinado, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por preparar el desayuno…

-Hey…- dijo y él levantó la vista y sonrió- lamento lo de anoche… estábamos charlando y nos quedamos dormidas…

-No te preocupes…- dijo él y la recibió en sus brazos- te eché de menos… bastante… pero estoy muy feliz de que ustedes se lleven bien…- besó sus labios- y déjame decirte que las dos durmiendo juntas se veían adorables…

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó ella sonriente, agradecida por el comentario…

-Y te juro que en este momento, si no supiera que seguramente está por despertarse y aparecer por aquí…- dijo y se interrumpió cuando la vio morderse el labio provocándolo.

-¿Qué?

-Te subiría aquí mismo, arriba de la mesa… y te haría tantas cosas, detective…- dijo deslizando sus manos por debajo de la bata y el pijama que ella llevaba puestos y acariciando su piel…

-Hey, chicos… buenos días… no quiero molestar pero… debería irme…- dijo Danny y sonrió al ver la incomodidad de su hermana y su cuñado.

-No…- dijo Kate y dio un respingo, haciendo que Rick la soltara inmediatamente y causando una sonrisa en su hermana- no molestas…

-¿Tomas café?- le preguntó Rick.

-Sí, por favor…- dijo Danny y se sentó, todavía divertida, en una silla.

Kate se movió nerviosa por la cocina, le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y cortó algo de fruta para los tres…

Cuando se sentaban, escucharon la puerta y vieron aparecer a Alexis, que se quedó mirándolos, en especial a Danny con la boca abierta…

-Hey, Lex… has vuelto…- dijo Rick contento.

-He… vuelto…- contestó la pelirroja sin comprender aún, había estado dos semanas en otra ciudad y como no habían hablado demasiado, Rick no había tenido tiempo de contarle lo sucedido…

Alexis dejó las maletas a un costado y avanzó, mirando a Danny, algo consternada con el parecido que tenía con Kate…

-Alexis… es la hija de Rick…

-Sí… me lo imaginé…- dijo Danny.

-¿Y tú eres…?- dijo Alexis, ansiosa por la respuesta…

-Ella es Danny… mi hermana menor…- dijo Kate y sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto aún mayor de Alexis.

-Encantada…- dijo Alexis.

-Sí, yo también…- dijo Danny y le sonrió a Kate.

-Pero… ¿cómo…?- quiso saber Alexis.

-Ya te contaremos…- intervino Rick y le hizo señas para que se acercara, quería abrazarla.

Alexis besó a su padre y luego a Kate, que se sorprendió un poco. Se sentó al lado de Danielle y la miró de costado…

-Es increíble… son idénticas… ¿cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó sabiendo que era bastante menor.

-Cumpliré 16 en septiembre…

-Entiendo… - dijo Alexis haciendo un esfuerzo, las cuentas no le daban, pero no quería preguntar.

-No… no entiendes, pero lo harás…- dijo Kate.

-Terminaron de desayunar y luego Kate acompañó a Danielle a la escuela, antes de irse a la comisaría…

-¿Me estás diciendo que la mamá de Kate no murió? ¿que estuvo escondida todo este tiempo?- dijo Alexis sin poder creerlo.

-Las cosas se dieron así… ella tuvo que ocultarse porque corría peligro…

-¿Y el peligro que corrió Kate… y el que corriste tú por intentar ayudarla?

-Alexis… escucha… yo estoy de acuerdo contigo… tienes toda la razón… pero Kate no está bien con esto… tiene mucho rencor y estoy intentando que se lo quite de encima porque no es bueno… las cosas fueron así… no se las pueden cambiar…

-Pero ¿cómo es que su padre no hizo nada?

-No lo sé… pero en el último de los casos, no es nuestro problema… quiero decir, yo adoro a Kate, la apoyo en todo, pero no puedo pedirle explicaciones a Jim, ni a Johanna por una decisión que tomaron hace muchos años… quien sabe a qué estaban expuestos…

-Papá… yo también quiero mucho a Kate y esto es muy injusto…

-Te pido que no intervengas, que no hagas que todo esto sea aún más complicado… Kate no necesita que nadie venga a alentar sus rencores… ¿puedes entenderme?

-Sí, por supuesto…

-Pero con Danny… con ella está todo bien…- dijo Rick- y en eso también te pido consideración, esa chica no tiene nada que ver con los problemas de sus padres y Kate…

-Claro… ella también pasó por un momento difícil… sin conocer a su papá, a su hermana…

-En menor medida que Kate, pero también sufrió… por eso ellas están reencontrándose… conociéndose… y anoche Danny se quedó a dormir…

-Me alegra que puedan estar bien… tienes mi apoyo, papá…

-Me lo imaginaba, gracias, Lex…- dijo Rick y la abrazó con cariño.

* * *

Kate trató de enfocarse en el trabajo cuando llegó, sin embargo, los chicos la notaron pensativa y se acercaron para ver si podían ayudarla…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Espo y ella trató de sonreír.

-Sí… digamos que todo lo que me pasa… es como… no lo sé… demasiado… todo al mismo tiempo…

-Sí… entiendo…- dijo Ryan- si hay algo en que podamos ayudar…

-Gracias, chicos…- dijo y los dos le dieron espacio y Kate continuó trabajando, tenía que terminar con un informe del caso que habían cerrado hacía unos días…

Un rato más tarde, sintió que alguien se acercaba a su escritorio y tardó un momento en levantar la vista, estaba concentrada en lo que escribía…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Johanna y Kate sintió que temblaba levemente, a pesar de todo, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su madre estuviera viva…

-Hija…- dijo Johanna en voz baja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Kate con enojo.

-Necesito hablar contigo… por favor…- dijo Johanna en el mismo tono, estaba agotada mentalmente de pensar de qué manera podría convencer a Kate para que la perdonara…

-Te dije que no quería verte… no estoy preparada para eso… y no sé si me interesa hacerlo…- dijo mirando hacia todos lados, como si sintiera vergüenza.

-Por favor… solo un momento…- Kate vio algunas lágrimas en los ojos de su madre y sintió mucha pena.

-No quiero verte… ¿no lo entiendes?- le dijo con furia, aunque por dentro quería llorar.

-Yo… yo sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero te pido una oportunidad… por favor… solo unos minutos…

Kate no le contestó, se puso de pie y Johanna la siguió de cerca hasta la sala de descanso…

-Katie…- dijo cuando ella cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que su madre hablara.

-Es Kate… ¿por qué no puedes, simplemente respetar lo que les pedí?

-Porque han pasado demasiados años en los que me preguntaba como estabas, cuanto me necesitabas y no quiero perder más tiempo…

-Te acordaste un poco tarde…- dijo con rencor.

-Tú y tu padre eran lo último en lo que pensaba antes de dormir… no ha pasado un solo día en estos años en lo que me odie por haberlos dejado…

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto sufrí todos estos años, creyendo que estabas muerta? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te necesité? Tus caricias, tus consejos…- dijo y no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

-Hija…- dijo Johanna y se acercó a ella, tratando de abrazarla…

-Por favor no…- dijo Kate secándose las lágrimas- aunque sea respétame eso… estoy muy enojada… no puedo perdonarte… no ahora y tampoco estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo más adelante…

-Kate…

-Danielle… ella me contó que tú y papá están otra vez juntos…

-Así es…

-Pues… me alegra que lo hayan podido superar… pero a él tampoco puedo perdonarlo… especialmente a él…

-Él hizo lo que pudo… lo que creyó que sería mejor para que yo no corriera peligro… y se equivocó… mucho… y está sufriendo…

-Esa mentira… cambió mi vida… tu muerte, o tu supuesta muerte… hizo que me convirtiera en quien soy hoy… dejé que eso me definiera… que me modelara… y soy el producto de una mentira… ¿cómo se supone que puedo reaccionar de otra forma? Tenía 20 años cuando acompañaba a papá a las reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos… tenía miedo de que él se muriera también y me abandonara…- dijo y volvió a llorar…

-No sabes cuánto siento todo el daño que te hemos causado… pero te quiero, hija… y esperaré lo que sea necesario para que puedas entenderme y perdonarme… - dijo y levantó la mano, acariciando suavemente su cara y secando sus lágrimas…

-Quizá me tome toda la vida perdonarte…

-Esperaré…- dijo Johanna y besó su mejilla antes de irse…

Kate se dejó caer en la silla devastada, sentía que su cabeza pesaba una tonelada. Se apoyó en el respaldo, sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban y se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de moverse…

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente Johanna se atrevió a presentarse ante su hija y Alexis conoció a su... ¿tía? Espero que les haya gustado! Habrá más pronto! Gracias por el apoyo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando Kate regresó a su casa, lo único que quería era dormir… Estaba mentalmente agotada y no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su madre y la visita que le había hecho.

Se dio una ducha rápida y lloró en silencio durante un buen rato, tratando de quitarse toda la pena, todo el rencor pero sin lograrlo…

Racionalmente, ella sabía que todo llevaría un tiempo, no que consiguiera perdonar a sus padres, eso estaba muy lejos de ocurrir, si ocurría… sino el hecho de adaptarse un poco a la situación… a que todo había sido una mentira…

Pero luego de su acercamiento a Rick de esos últimos días, creyó que se sentiría mejor pronto, y eso no había ocurrido… ella sentía que cada vez que alzaba su cabeza, en busca de aire, para seguir adelante, algo nuevo sucedía y la hacía recordar que toda su vida había sido una patética mentira…

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse e intuyó que se trataba de Rick. Todos los demás eran especialmente respetuosos cuando ella estaba encerrada…

Se puso una toalla anudada al cuerpo y salió. Lo encontró sonriente en la puerta, a punto de entrar y suspiró.

-Tienes los ojos enrojecidos… ¿qué pasa, Kate?- le preguntó Rick cuando de inmediato, su expresión cambió y se pudo palpar la preocupación.

-Estoy un poco triste… es todo…- dijo y bajó la mirada.

-¿Pasó algo en especial? Creí que estabas bien hoy a la mañana… con la visita de Danny… es más, estaba ilusionado con que tuviéramos un momento a solas… ahora que no hay nadie en la casa…- dijo y alzó las cejas, pero no obtuvo más que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa por parte de ella.

-Mi madre vino a verme a la comisaría…- dijo con voz temblorosa, todavía le costaba nombrarla sin percibir el pesado cansancio de la mentira.

-Entiendo… ¿discutieron?- preguntó con cautela, algo preocupado...

-Ella no vino a discutir, obviamente… pero no entiende que yo no quiero verla… y que no sé si en algún momento eso cambiará…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que no quiere perder el tiempo, que mi padre hizo lo que pudo y que esperará lo que sea necesario para que la perdone…

-Bueno… no estuvo tan mal…

-Lo que estuvo mal es que se apareciera sin avisar, sabiendo que no quiero verla… y que siga insistiendo… es como si creyera que por mucho hablar y explicar, terminaré cediendo y te juro que no será así…

-Escucha…- le dijo él mientras acariciaba su cara y se perdía en los ojos tristes de ella- yo entiendo tu postura y te sigo apoyando… pero tienes que comprender que ella haga lo posible por revertir las cosas…

-Que lo entienda no cambia lo que siento, Rick… mi vida apesta… yo soy el producto de algo de no existe… y no pasa un día, desde que me enteré de la verdad, que no piense en cómo voy a seguir con esto sin que me afecte… siento que quiero irme, alejarme de todo… de todos… porque ni siquiera sé quien soy…

-Eres… eres lo más importante para mí… la mujer de quien me enamoré para toda la vida… ¿ya no te alcanza con eso?

-¿No te das cuenta? Yo no soy la mujer de la que te enamoraste… hasta eso es mentira…

-Eso es verdad, Kate… estás equivocada… lo sabes…

-Te enamoraste de una mujer sensible, afectada por la muerte de su madre, aguerrida, que luchaba cada día por seguir adelante y por encontrar al asesino… te enamoraste de una detective de homicidios que no lo sería si eso que "no pasó", no hubiese pasado… ¿te das cuenta?

-Yo me enamoré de ti… y sigo enamorado…- dijo Rick y besó su frente.

-No puedo… necesito aire…

-¿Aire? ¿Te refieres a salir a caminar? Vamos… te acompaño…

-No… aire… espacio…

-Bien… vámonos de viaje… dos o tres días a los Hamptons, ¿qué te parece? Leyendo, disfrutando un momento a solas… caminando por la playa…

-Me refiero a irme sola… necesito tranquilizarme…

-No te dejaré irte… no lo haré… soy tu esposo, necesito estar a tu lado…

-No es nada en contra tuya, Rick… yo sé que no podré borrar lo que siento, pero quizá si tomo distancia, pueda calmarme y volver para poder seguir adelante con todo esto…

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Mi vida… mis planes contigo… mi trabajo, la familia…

-Quieres decir que te irás sola… y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…

-No te enojes… necesito tu apoyo también en esto, Rick…

-Es difícil, considerando que haces justo lo contrario a lo que yo quisiera…

-¿Qué quisieras?

-Que te apoyes en mí… yo soy la persona que está para sostenerte, para ayudarte…

-Te entiendo y te reconozco, pero siento que esto debo hacerlo sola… he hecho un esfuerzo todos estos días y me doy cuenta de que han sido en vano…

-Bien… ¿puedo saber adónde irás?

-No lo tengo decidido aún… los Hamptons sería una buena opción, si solo me prometes que no te aparecerás por ahí… de verdad necesito estar sola…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé… te llamaré…

-La última vez que dijiste eso, tardaste tres meses en hacerlo…

-No será así… podremos hablar, nadie dice que no… pero necesito reencontrarme conmigo misma… por favor entiéndeme…

-Está bien… pero me prometes ya mismo que no será mucho tiempo y que te comunicarás una vez al día, al menos, conmigo…

Kate se sumergió en sus brazos y suspiró. Se sentía realmente apoyada por él y eso no era poco…

Ella no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos por él… pero toda esa situación la sobrepasaba y sabía que tarde o temprano, Rick pagaría las consecuencias de su estado de tristeza y rabia… y eso no era justo…

Habló con su hermana, le explicó sus planes y Danny le ofreció acompañarla. Con delicadeza, Kate le dio las mismas explicaciones que a Rick y le aseguró que la llamaría…

Durmió toda la noche acurrucada en los brazos de Rick. No hicieron el amor, él sintió que ella no tenía fuerzas y tampoco quiso que la experiencia fuera triste para ninguno de los dos…

Rick la comprendía… aunque se sentía triste de saber que no la tendría con él por unos días, todavía no sabía cuántos… y que tampoco podía ayudarla… por más amor incondicional que sintiera por ella y que ella sintiera por él…

Kate le pidió un par de días a la Capitana Gates, que se los dio sin pensarlo. Ella fue una de las que más la comprendió…

Se llevó su auto, no quiso ninguno de los autos de Rick… estaba acostumbrada a conducir el de ella…

* * *

Llegó a la tarde y como siempre que eso ocurría, se quedó prendada, mirando el atardecer desde uno de los ventanales…

Pasó un buen rato sentada, sin haber siquiera acomodado sus cosas en la habitación…

Su móvil sonó y se dio cuenta de que no le había avisado a Rick que había llegado bien…

-Beckett…- dijo como en automático.

-Hey… solo quería asegurarme de que habías llegado bien…- la voz de él era tierna, algo triste…

-Llegué bien… gracias por preocuparte…

-Siempre…- dijo él y Kate sintió lágrimas en los ojos- Kate…

-Dime…

-A pesar de que te echaré de menos… estoy seguro de que estarás bien… de que podrás encontrar la paz que necesitas…

-Lo sé… gracias… te amo…

-Yo también…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Kate se acomodó en el sillón un momento más, el sol ya había desaparecido, pronto tendría que prepararse algo de cenar…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que a pesar de la tristeza, Rick reconoce que ella necesita espacio y se lo da... veremos si Kate puede reponerse un poco, al menos para poder volver a su marido y su familia más cercana, aunque no perdone todavía a sus padres! Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo esta historia!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

El primer día fue muy duro, tanto para Kate, en los Hamptons, como para Rick, en la ciudad.

Infinidad de veces, a Rick se le pasó por la cabeza romper la promesa que le había hecho y aparecerse allí, solo para acompañarla… pero supo que eso no ayudaría en nada a Kate… solo lo ayudaría quizás a él, para sentirse cerca de ella… pero Rick supo que no podía ser egoísta en ese momento, debía respetarla… y eso hizo…

Kate se pasó el día entre caminatas, libros y volvió a reencontrarse con su soledad.

Parecía mentira, porque ella era muy feliz con Rick, se había adaptado a la perfección a la convivencia con él, a pesar de que parecía que ambos tenían hábitos bastante distintos… y sin embargo, la paz que sentía estando sola en ese momento, a pesar de echarlo de menos, la reconfortaba…

Rick, por el contrario, se pasó el día pensando en ella y tuvo que dar varias explicaciones a un Jim bastante nervioso…

-¿Pero cómo la dejaste irse sola, Rick?

-La dejé porque fue su voluntad, Jim… yo no soy su dueño… y tampoco causé todo esto…

-Pero ¿acaso no tienes miedo de que te necesite?

-Si me necesita me llamará y estaré ahí para ella… pero ahora su deseo es estar sola… y la respeto…

-Rick…

-Jim… escucha… yo, no quiero forzar discusiones, no es lo que me interesa ahora… pero quiero que sepas que no estoy feliz por cómo se están dando las cosas, yo sabía que Kate no lo pasaría bien, pero esto es más de lo que imaginaba… y solo… solo quiero que esté bien…

-Nosotros también… nosotros queremos que todo esto pase y que podamos recomponer la familia… y ser felices, el tiempo que nos quede…

-Bueno, uno no consigue siempre lo que quiere, Jim…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que ojalá Kate pueda recuperarse y eventualmente perdonarlos… pero por como la vi estos días, lo dudo…

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, Rick…

-Jim… creo que ya hice lo que correspondía… ahora necesito dedicarme a apoyar a mi esposa… lo lamento, pero no quiero estar en medio de nada… me costó muchísimo llegar a la felicidad que tengo con ella y no voy a arriesgarla por una causa que no es la mía… sin embargo te deseo toda la suerte… no creas que no me gustaría que las cosas se arreglaran…

-Tú también nos juzgas…

-Yo no soy quien para hacer nada más que apoyar a mi mujer… y eso es lo que haré…

-Prométeme que me tendrás al tanto de cómo está…

-Haré lo posible… pero te repito, me dedicaré a ella y no quiero ningún problema…

-Gracias, Rick… y siento que estén pasando por esto…

-Yo también… dale mis saludos a Johanna…

-Gracias… cuida a Katie…- dijo Jim antes de cortar la comunicación…

* * *

Kate se ajustó el saco que la abrigaba mientras caminaba por el borde del agua. La brisa era bastante fría, pero a ella no le importaba, no era que tuviera frío, y además el aire la hacía sentir mejor…

Pensó en las veces que deseó que todo lo que había ocurrido, lo del asesinato de su madre hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla… pensó en las veces que golpeó sus puños contra la pared, quejándose de su mala suerte… ¿tan paradójica podía ser la vida que todo aquello que ella había deseado se había hecho realidad y ella no podía siquiera contemplar la idea de disfrutarlo?

Sacudió la cabeza y con ella algunas lágrimas que se agolpaban por salir. Se preguntó como hubiera sido su vida si nada de eso hubiese pasado… quizá sería una abogada exitosa, o tal vez se hubiera convertido en jueza… ¿estaría con Castle de todas maneras?

Por un lado pensó que sí, que era el destino que ellos se hubiesen encontrado y que si no hubiese sido en la comisaría, debido a esa serie de asesinatos, ellos se hubiesen cruzado igual, porque estaban destinados a estar juntos… pero quizá no hubiera existido Nikki Heat… y quizá él nunca se hubiese sentido atraído por su profesión… inspirado…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo sería su vida sin Castle? ¿Cómo la de esa Capitana Beckett a la que Rick había conocido cuando había "estado en el otro universo"? A esa Beckett también la había azotado la tragedia de la pérdida de su madre, pero ella no había podido resolverlo…

Kate volvió a sacudir la cabeza ¿de dónde había salido todo ese pensamiento? Ella ni siquiera se había sentido tentada de pensar si eso realmente había sucedido o era producto de la mente adorablemente imaginativa de su marido…

Pero lo cierto era que ella sí había podido resolver el "asesinato" de su madre… y había podido comenzar a salir adelante… aunque se hubiera puesto en peligro más veces de las que recordaba…

Ser policía la había puesto en innumerables situaciones buenas y malas… y ella no se arrepentía de eso… pero sabía que de no haber sucedido lo que realmente no había sucedido, ella no sería policía…

* * *

Sintió vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su jean y esperó que fuera Rick… lo echaba de menos… más de lo que había podido imaginarse…

-Beckett…- dijo al atender, sin mirar, intuyendo que era él.

-Kate…- la voz de Danny la hizo sentir bien, pero algo desilusionada.

-Hey, Danny… ¿cómo estás?

-Tú como estás… me tienes preocupada…

-Ya te lo expliqué Danny… estoy bien, solo necesito tomar distancia…

-Con el dinero que tiene tu marido podrías estar con él en París…

-No es la idea… la idea es estar sola… pensar… tratar de encontrar la paz dentro de mí…

-Y… ¿lo estás logrando?

-Supongo…- dijo Kate con poco convencimiento.

-¿Cuánto te quedarás ahí? ¿No quieres que vaya a acompañarte?

-No, Danny, lo siento… no es que no quiera verte, no es en contra de ti… solo necesito estar sola… me tomaré unos días… supongo que con eso alcanzará…

-Y cuando vuelvas ¿qué pasará? Hablarás con papá y mamá…

-No lo sé… aspiro a volver en paz… tranquila y habiendo aceptado que todo lo que ocurrió no tiene que ver conmigo, aunque haya modificado mi vida…

-Creo que te extrañaré… hermana…- le dijo la chica y Kate sonrió.

-Lo sé y me siento rara, porque yo también… y te prometo que cuando vuelva compartiremos más cosas juntas…

-Más te vale…

-Así será…- prometió Kate.

-Kate… ¿puedo decirles a papá y mamá que hablé contigo? Estaban preocupados… papá llamó a Rick hoy, lo escuché discutir un poco…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kate con interés.

-Así es… papá le preguntaba por qué te había dejado ir sola…

-No debería culparlo de nada… ¿qué le importa?

-Supongo que estaba preocupado…

-Sí… puede ser…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio, ya estaba anocheciendo y se dirigió a la casa.

* * *

Se dio una ducha y lloró un buen rato, le pasaba eso esos días… lloraba, no pensaba en nada particular, aunque reconocía que tenía motivos, no era que se sintiera particularmente angustiada, sino que necesitaba hacerlo… y simplemente lo dejaba ser… sin reprimirse… tanto tiempo lo había hecho por el motivo contrario… por no mostrar debilidad, para que no le tuvieran lástima…

Luego de cenar y cuando se había ido a la habitación, rodeada del aroma a Rick en todas partes… allí donde habían estado juntos tantas veces, donde se habían confesado su amor… se llevó su copa de vino y la dejó a un costado mientras miraba por arriba una revista de criminalística que había olvidado hacía siglos y volvió a escuchar su teléfono vibrar…

Rick la llamaba por Facetime… Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, él quería verla… y ella también quería verlo…

-Hey…- dijo él sonriente y eso la hizo sonreír a ella.

-Hey…- contestó ella y él alzó las cejas.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando estaban en Washington… tienes el cabello húmedo, creo que llegué tarde con la propuesta de bañarnos juntos…

-Así es…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez, recordó aquella vez en que había llevado su móvil al baño y las cosas se habían puesto realmente intensas…

-Es una lástima…

-Lo es…- dijo ella.

-Me gustaría estar ahí para abrazarte…

-Lo sé… a mí también me gustaría tenerte aquí…

-¿Sabes? Podría estar allí en un par de horas… y te despertaría con un rico desayuno…

-Rick… no me hagas sentir mal… me encantaría que lo hicieras, pero sabes lo que pasa y…

-No podía dejar de intentarlo… no te preocupes, respetaré tu pedido… al menos dime que estás bien… que te sirve todo este tiempo que estás pasando sola…

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque no puedo negar que te echo de menos… más de lo que pensaba…

-Eso es bueno…

-¿Lo es?

-Así volverás más rápido y cuando lo hagas… habrá fuegos artificiales…- dijo y alzó las cejas unas cuantas veces hasta que la vio sonreír.

-¿Prometido?

-Por supuesto…

-Bien… ahora tengo algo más por lo que volver…- dijo ella y acarició su cara en la pantalla.

-Te amo, Kate… te amaré siempre…

-Lo sé… yo también… y siento que hayas discutido con mi padre hoy…

-No fue realmente una discusión pero tuve que ponerlo en su lugar… pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Danny me llamó… estuve hablando con ella un rato esta tarde…

-Bien… me alegra que sigas hablando con ella… me agrada la mini Beckett…

-¿Mini Beckett?

-Son idénticas, Kate ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-Pues… algo…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Bueno… descansa que mañana hablamos… sueña conmigo…- dijo él con mirada seductora.

-Lo haré… te lo prometo…- dijo ella y le dio un beso a su imagen.

Kate tomó lo que le quedaba de vino y cerró los ojos luego de apagar la luz. Afuera llovía bastante fuerte. Eso la ayudaría a dormir mejor… aunque no lo tuviera a Rick…

Pero ella sabía que no tenerlo era para poder sanarse y tenía confianza en conseguirlo… pronto…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que la soledad de Kate está surtiendo algo de efecto, al menos para sentirse más en paz consigo misma. Veremos como sigue! Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 15**

Aún no había amanecido cuando Kate se despertó de golpe. No se acordaba lo que estaba soñando, pero evidentemente no era algo bueno porque sintió todo su cuerpo bañado en sudor…

Se sentó en la cama y atribuyó a los relámpagos y truenos, además del viento que rugía afuera por la tormenta, el hecho de haberse despertado.

Tomó la almohada a su lado e hizo lo que hacía cada vez que lo extrañaba estando ahí, acostada en la cama de ambos… hundió su nariz en ella y suspiró… lo extrañaba tanto…

Hacía ya una semana que estaba recluida allí, una semana en la que había pasado por todos los estadíos, tristeza, melancolía, miedo, tranquilidad… había tenido mucho sueño, había dormido bastante… y empezaba a pensar que había sido como una de esas terapias desintoxicantes de las que muchas personas hablaban…

Si tan solo Rick pudiera comprenderla y apoyarla un poco más…

Todo había sido normal los primeros días, se llamaban, se decían cuánto se extrañaban, él le brindaba su apoyo…

Pero desde hacía dos días, habían dejado de hablar… la última vez él le había reclamado que quería verla… quería que volviera… que ya era suficiente tiempo sola… y como ella le había pedido un par de días más, él se había enojado… mucho… tanto q ue al día siguiente no había atendido su llamada y al otro tampoco…

Kate se había tranquilizado enviándole un mensaje y recibiendo un "ok" de su parte… Su mensaje había sido claro: "_Prometo que te avisaré cuando decida volver_" y él al menos, le había contestado… ella podía entenderlo, aunque hubiese preferido que él siguiera actuando como lo había hecho al principio…

"_Tus padres me están persiguiendo, pidiéndome ayuda, que les diga dónde estás, ya no sé que más decirles, no quiero hacer nada que te haga enojar_", había sido la segunda excusa más utilizada por él. La primera era que la extrañaba, lógicamente…

Inspiró hondo, afuera llovía intensamente y la tormenta parecía estar sobre la zona en la que ella se encontraba…

Recordó aquella gloriosa noche en la que había ido a buscarlo, casi deshecha por todo lo que le había ocurrido, esa noche de tormenta en la que se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma, esa noche inolvidable… la primera de tantas otras…

Se sintió egoísta, aunque se repetía sin cesar que necesitaba ese momento… tampoco era justo que él tuviera que soportar sus nervios, su histeria…

Seguramente él pensaba que ella estaba allí para poder hacer las paces con su pasado… pero ella estaba allí, primordialmente por su presente… ella no quería echar a perder la vida que había conseguido tener con él… y si no encontraba algo de paz, terminaría haciéndolo… estaba en su naturaleza…

Volvió a pensar qué hubiese sucedido si ellos no se hubiesen conocido… si él no hubiese encontrado inspiración en su trabajo… ¿qué sería de su vida sin él?

Salió corriendo al baño y llegó justo para dejar allí el contenido de su cena de la noche anterior…

Recordó que había pensado antes de abrir esas latas de dudosa fecha de vencimiento… se sintió culpable por no haber tenido ganas de salir a comprar algo, o incluso de pedir algo de comida…

Se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y volvió a acostarse tratando de no sentir el mareo que la acompañaba desde que se había levantado…

Miró la hora, las 4:30 A.M, todavía faltaba un rato para que amaneciera y quizá pudiera quedarse dormida unas horas más…

Acomodó sus almohadas y cerró los ojos cuando volvió a sentir un mareo al acomodarse de costado… si bien ahora se sentía mejor, sabía que necesitaba descansar y reponerse, se haría un té al despertar, pero luego…

* * *

La despertó el sonido de su móvil, un par de horas más tarde… tardó un poco en conectar con la realidad, se sentía algo débil pero llegó a atender…

-¿Kate?- oyó la voz de su hermana.

-Sí, Danny…- dijo despacio.

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento…- dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes… me desperté durante la madrugada, estoy descompuesta… por eso me quedé dormida…

-¿Descompuesta? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No te preocupes, ahora me levantaré y me haré un té… comeré liviano…

-¿Tuviste vómitos?

-Sí… creo que comí algo en mal estado… no tuve deseos de salir a hacer compras y me preparé una comida con algunas latas que había… quizás estaban en mal estado…

-Kate… ¿cuánto tiempo más te quedarás?

-No lo sé, Danny… créeme que pensé en volver… pero no estoy segura de querer hacerlo…

-Mamá y papá, sobre todo él, están insoportables…

-Pues… no es mi culpa…

-No, culpa no… pero… digamos que si volvieras…

-Cuando vuelva, Danny… no es que correré a abrazarlos… todavía no he podido perdonarlos, lo siento si te habías ilusionado…

-No te preocupes… yo te entiendo… pero tampoco te hace bien… y yo quiero que estés bien, Kate… ahora que descubrí que tengo una hermana, la idea es disfrutarlo… ¿no crees?

-Es cierto… veré como me siento…

-Aunque sea, ¿has podido hacerte a la idea de todo esto?

-Creo que sí…- dijo y sonrió levemente- dime algo… ¿has hablado con Rick?

-¿Con tu marido? No, no mucho… lo llamé el otro día, quería disculparme por las llamadas de papá…

-Y… ¿cómo está?

-¿Cómo está? ¿Acaso ustedes no hablan?

-Bueno… no mucho estos días… él… digamos que se cansó un poco de esperar…

-Digamos que es comprensible…- le dijo Danny.

-Lo es… en fin… creo que voy a levantarme… mi estómago está rugiendo, ¿acaso no lo escuchas?

-Creo que sí…- dijo la chica y rió.

-Te llamo luego…

-Vuelve pronto, hermana…- le dijo Danny y cortaron.

* * *

Kate se levantó luego de tomar fuerzas, sentía sus piernas de gelatina, y cuando se puso de pie, se tambaleó un poco. El malestar había desaparecido, pero al tener el estómago vacío se sentía débil…

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras el agua se calentaba y comió unas galletas dulces…

Luego del té se sintió más repuesta. Se vistió, caminó un rato sobre la arena mojada, la tormenta se había ido y aunque el día estaba gris, la brisa la hizo sentir reconfortada…

Acomodó su saco y cerró los ojos. Inspiró hondo y sintió deseos de volver… de volver a él, a sus cosas… su vida era esta y de alguna forma, esos días le habían ayudado a aceptar que todo había sido de esta manera por algo… aunque no le gustara, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo… y sí tenía algo por lo que luchar, el amor de Rick, no porque él hubiese dejado de amarla, eso nunca sucedería, sino por no perder esa maravillosa relación por cosas que no pueden cambiarse…

Ya llegaría el momento de plantearse el perdón a sus padres, ahora no era el momento… ahora era momento de pensar en ella… en ella y en Rick…

* * *

Se tomó el día para relajarse, juntar sus cosas. Imaginaba el encuentro con Rick y la piel se le erizaba, casi no podía esperar a abrazarlo, a sentir sus labios en los de ella, su cuerpo sobre el suyo…

Llegó al loft cuando anochecía, se sentía mucho mejor, ahora solo quería verlo a él…

Se sorprendió un poco al encontrar todas las luces apagadas cuando entró. Recordó que no le había avisado que volvería para sorprenderlo…

La sorprendida había sido ella… quizás él se había ido a jugar al poker con sus amigos escritores… o tal vez Martha y Alexis lo habían invitado a comer…

Kate suspiró y pensó en llamarlo… pero cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, sonrió aliviada…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que ahora sí, Kate decidió volver... veremos como es ese reencuentro! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate tragó saliva cuando divisó su figura en la penumbra. Se lamentó de no haber llegado a encender la luz, no quería asustarlo… pero se moría de ganas de abrazarlo…

Lo vio tambalearse un poco y sintió que su cara chocaba contra un muro frío y duro. Recordó cuando veía llegar a su padre, borracho, triste y se sintió culpable.

Rick encendió la luz mientras pateaba sus zapatos y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la vio…

-Hey…- dijo ella con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de sonreír.

-¿Kate?- dijo él sin poder reaccionar totalmente aún.

-Sí…- dijo pero no se animó a acercarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Creí que… creí que volvía a mi casa…- dijo ella acercándose lentamente.

-Pues… no tenía idea de que siguieras considerándola así…- él estaba molesto y ella no podía culparlo.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo ella.

-Digo… lo que digo…- dijo él y se rascó la cabeza.

-Pensé que te encontraría aquí…

-Solo… salí a tomar un poco de aire…

-Veo que el aire estaba un poco viciado…- comentó con intención.

-¿No es increíble?- dijo él fingiendo sarcasmo.

-Te prepararé un café…

-No quiero nada…

-¿A mí tampoco?

-¿Y tú? ¿Acaso te importa como yo me siento?

-Rick…

Él levantó una mano y se tambaleó en su dirección, dándole a entender que prefería seguir hablando…

-Yo intento comprender… te apoyo en todo y lo único que logro es que tus padres me culpen y que yo te importe tan poco que tengas que pasarte casi diez días lejos de mí…

-Rick…

-¿Ya pensaste lo que tenías que pensar?

-No se trataba de pensar… aunque sí, lo hice, mucho… y encontré paz… por eso volví…

-Pues… bien por ti…- dijo él arrastrando las palabras y cuando quiso seguir hablando se cayó sobre el sillón y se acomodó, dispuesto a dormirse.

Kate se quedó mirándolo un momento, comprendiendo, de alguna forma su estado de enojo, sobre todo porque estaba borracho…

Suspiró, se quitó el abrigo, y se acercó a él. Rick no reaccionó al principio, cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello, mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura…

-Déjame…- dijo Rick molesto, casi sin poder reaccionar.

-Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto…- le dijo ella en voz baja- yo… no me di cuenta de cuánto te dolía hasta ahora… creí que habías entendido que necesitaba algo de aire… que no tenía nada que ver contigo…

Lo sintió roncar suavemente y cerró los ojos. Se había quedado dormido. Se levantó, trajo una manta y lo tapó con cuidado. Él se acomodó, de alguna forma agradecido por el gesto de ella y suspiró.

Kate pensó en acomodarse a su lado, pero corría el riesgo de que él la rechazara, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar por la mañana…

Sintió una molestia en el estómago y salió corriendo hacia el baño, sacudió la cabeza, eran solo náuseas, había comido poco durante el día… la descompostura la había tenido a maltraer…

Pensó en prepararse un té, pero no quería hacer ruido, optó por una ducha tibia y se fue a dormir…

Sintió una sensación indescriptible de paz cuando se sumergió en las sábanas y olió el aroma de su marido en la almohada, durmió de su lado, le pareció que así lo extrañaría menos…

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido del teléfono sonando incesantemente. Y cuando se estiraba para alcanzarlo, el contestador automático se apiadó de ella y atendió la llamada…

-Rick… quiero novedades de mi hija, no puedo creer que aún no haya vuelto… ¿no piensas hacer nada?- le escuchó decir a su padre y achicó los ojos con furia. Pensó en atender la llamada y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero se sentía débil esa mañana y lo único que quería era despertar a Rick hablar con él y sumergirse en sus brazos, para siempre…

Se levantó despacio, se puso su bata de seda y salió de la habitación. Lo vio despatarrado en el sillón, aún dormido y lo tapó mejor.

Sintió languidez y pensó en prepararse algo de comer. Así aprovecharía y le prepararía el desayuno…

Le preparó unos huevos con tocino que le dieron bastante asco, todavía no se sentía bien. Ella se preparó unas frutas y al comerlas se sintió mejor.

Se esmeró recordando su receta favorita de capuccino y lo vio moverse en el sillón…

Rick levantó la cabeza, deleitado por el aroma del desayuno y abrió la boca al verla…

-Realmente has vuelto…- dijo y sus ojos la escanearon inquietos…

-Estoy aquí, sí…- contestó ella en tono impersonal, no sabía si él aún estaba molesto y no quería que la tratase mal.

-Creí que lo había soñado…

-No… y tampoco soñaste todo lo que me dijiste anoche…- dijo ella y le extendió la taza cuando lo vio acercarse a la mesa.

-Bueno… digamos que había bebido un poco…- dijo él a modo de disculpa, no recordaba bien lo que había dicho, pero sabía que no había sido bueno.

-¿Un poco? Casi no te mantenías en pie…- protestó ella.

-Lo siento… hice lo que pude…

-Yo… te entiendo… y… no sé si me oíste anoche… pero realmente no me imaginé que esto te había hecho tan mal… me di cuenta recién cuando llegué…

-Por un momento creí que no volverías… o que vendrías a decirme que lo nuestro se había terminado…

-Pero… yo te expliqué que solo necesitaba algo de aire…

-Y me apartaste…

-Creí que era lo mejor… temí arruinar todo… arruinar nuestra pareja…

-Pues… casi lo haces…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando le dio un sorbo al capuccino.

-Lo siento… de verdad…- dijo e inspiró hondo, aún se sentí débil.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida…

-Más o menos… la otra noche comí algo que creo que estaba en mal estado… he tenido una descompostura ayer y hoy no me siento totalmente repuesta aún…

-¿Quieres ir al médico?

-No hace falta… no fue tan grave, pero aún tengo algo de malestar…

-Bien…

-Dime, Rick… ¿crees que podemos volver a la normalidad o necesitas tiempo para pensarlo?

-La del tiempo siempre has sido tú… yo tengo muy en claro lo que siento…

-¿Entonces? ¿Esperarás mucho tiempo más para dar la vuelta y abrazarme?- le preguntó ella y él se puso de pie algo serio.

-Esto no quita que no esté molesto aún…- dijo y la tomó en sus brazos y la sintió temblar imperceptiblemente- necesito que me des mi lugar, Kate… "en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad" ¿recuerdas?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos de cerca.

-Siento haberte hecho sufrir… siento que hayas tenido que soportar a mis padres haciéndote reclamos por respetar mi decisión… a veces creo que eres lo único bueno que me ha sucedido en toda mi vida…

-Entonces cuídame… cuida nuestra relación, esto que tenemos… nosotros… dimos muchas vueltas para llegar hasta aquí… no es bueno que comencemos a hacerlo otra vez, y perdamos más tiempo…

-Prometo que cuidaré esto…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de él en los de ella… despacio, tomándose el tiempo…

-Bien… bien…- dijo él cuando se separaron, aunque siguieron abrazados.

-Dime… ¿tienes planes para hoy?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno… digamos que tengo el día libre… aún no avisé que había vuelto y creí que… tal vez podríamos hacer… algo…

-¿Algo como… mirar televisión, leer, o comer juntos?

-Algo un poco más interesante… realmente te extrañé, Rick…- le dijo y sintió que él la levantaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la habitación…

Rick cerró la puerta, en caso de que a alguien se le ocurriera entrar en el loft y se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers mientras desabotonaba su camisa y miraba a Kate como si fuera una presa, y estuviera a punto de devorarla…

* * *

**Bueno, a Kate le costó un poco más de lo que había imaginado, poder volver a su casa y a su marido. Gracias por seguir esta historia! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate cerró los ojos y se dejó ir en un torbellino de sensaciones placenteras cuando alcanzó el clímax.

Cuando por fin los abrió, se encontró con la mirada azul y cristalina de su marido y no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada de felicidad…

-¿Qué?- dijo él también sonriendo, de alguna manera contagiado de su humor.

-Nada… solo… estoy contenta…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y la urgió para que se agachara un poco y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

Kate se desconectó y se quedó abrazada a él, debajo de las sábanas. No dijeron nada durante un buen rato… y luego él volvió a escucharla reír.

-Hey… ¿sabes hace cuánto que no reías así?

-Lo sé… lo siento… supongo que sí encontré paz y ahora estoy permitiéndome disfrutar…

-Me parece bien… pero eres terca… esto podría haber sucedido antes, si me hubieras dejado acompañarte…

-¿Seguiremos discutiendo? Ya te pedí disculpas por eso…

-No quiero que lo hagas más… alejarte de mí no es una opción, a no ser que yo sea el culpable de tu sufrimiento, y eso no sucederá…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y haciéndola sonreír.

-Prometido… no me alejaré más… pero entiéndeme… la situación era complicada y yo no sabía qué hacer…

-¿Has pensado en lo que harás con respecto a tus padres?

-No… la verdad es que para eso necesitaré más tiempo… apenas me hice a la idea de lo que sucedió y me di cuenta de que ya pasó y que no hay retorno… creo que eso ya es mucho…

-Lo es…- dijo y besó su frente.

-Me da un poco de lástima por Danny… pero supongo que ella comprenderá…

-Por supuesto que sí, si no lo hiciera, no te seguiría llamando…

-Es cierto… sin embargo, hablaré con ellos… me pareció totalmente injusto y desubicado todo lo que te presionaron este tiempo… y te agradezco profundamente que lo hayas soportado por mí…

-Lo haría mil veces más, si fuera necesario…

-Ya no lo será… hablaré con ellos… esto no puede quedar así…- Kate estaba molesta con ese tema...

-¿Seguirán peleando? No me parece, Kate… ya pasó…

-Hace un rato llamó mi padre y dejó uno de esos mensajes patéticos, pidiéndote explicaciones y preguntándote por qué no hacías nada… no me gusta lo que hace, no está bien… él no tiene derecho a decirte nada… todo esto es su culpa… porque quien más me ha engañado es él… aunque mi madre tampoco es inocente…- dijo y se secó unas lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir.

-Ya basta, Kate… yo no necesito que hagas nada, pero si quieres sentarte a hablar con ellos, te apoyaré… te apoyaré en todo, en lo que necesites…

-Lo sé, amor… si hay algo que sé, es que tú harías lo que fuera por mí…- dijo ella y se abrazaron sin hablar más…

* * *

Luego de un buen rato, cuando ya pasaba el mediodía, volvió a sonar el teléfono…

-Diga…- dijo Kate y se quedó escuchando.

-¿Kate? ¿Volviste?- dijo Danny contenta.

-Sí… y veo que a ti también te presionan para que llames…

-Bueno… yo…- dijo la chica sabiendo que su hermana estaba en lo cierto…

-No digas nada, Danny, sé que no es tu culpa… dime… ¿están en tu casa?

-¿Te refieres a mamá y papá?

-Sí…

-Estamos todos aquí…- dijo Danny algo esperanzada.

-Qué bueno… porque necesito hablar con ellos… pero diles que no se ilusionen…- le advirtió y escuchó la voz algo apesadumbrada de Danny.

-Está bien…- dijo y cortaron.

Kate fue a darse una ducha y cuando salió, vio a Rick todavía en pijama…

-¿No vendrás conmigo?

-Tú… ¿tú quieres que te acompañe?

-En realidad me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero no quiero presionarte… ya tuviste suficiente estos días y por mi culpa…

-Te acompaño…- dijo él resuelto y la vio sonreír triunfante.

* * *

Un rato más tarde llegaban a la casa de los Beckett y Rick la observaba bastante nerviosa a Kate…

Danny fue quien abrió la puerta y prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de su hermana…

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto…- dijo con sinceridad la joven y Kate la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Yo también estoy contenta de haberlo hecho…- dijo y la soltó despacio cuando vio que sus padres estaban parados no muy lejos de ellas.

Danny besó afectuosamente la mejilla de Rick y cerró la puerta tras ellos…

-Kate…- dijo Jim algo emocionado por verla.

-¿Toman un café?- preguntó Johanna que era quien visiblemente estaba más nerviosa.

-Escuchen… no vine a hacer una visita…-les advirtió Kate con seriedad, sentía que le temblaban las piernas.

-No, por supuesto… viniste a hablarnos… te escuchamos…- dijo Jim.

-Quiero que me dejen hacer mi vida… no quiero que presionen más a mi marido ni tampoco a Danny… no tengo idea de por qué les importa tanto mi seguridad… claramente ese no ha sido un tema excluyente para ustedes, sobre todo para ti, papá…- dijo y rió con tristeza.

-Katie…- intentó Jim, pero Kate alzó la mano, pidiéndole que la dejara terminar...

-Yo no me alejaré completamente, quiero reconstruir mi relación con mi hermana… es lo único que me importa por ahora… y también mi marido, por supuesto… así que les pido colaboración, si tienen algún sentimiento por mí aún…

-¿Bromeas? Kate… me parece que estás siendo bastante dura con nosotros…- dijo Jim.

-No es ni más ni menos que lo que creo que se merecen… yo estoy en paz con lo que sucedió, sé que no fue mi culpa… y que no vale la pena pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, pero aún no puedo perdonarlos… lo siento…

-Esperaremos…- dijo Johanna y apretó la mano de Jim, que evidentemente no estaba de acuerdo.

-Me parece bien…- dijo y giró en redondo para irse.

-¿Estás bien?- se atrevió a preguntar Johanna, la veía pálida por la descompostura.

-Estuve descompuesta ayer… nada importante… ya se me está pasando…- dijo mirándola por sobre su hombro.

-Bien…- dijo Johanna más tranquila.

-Y por cierto… este hombre que ven aquí…- dijo volviéndose para mirarlos y señalando a Rick- es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… y casi lo arruino, otra vez, gracias a ustedes… comprenderán por qué estoy molesta…

Johanna asintió pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada… Danny los acompañó hasta la puerta y los saludó con algo de tristeza. Cuando entró, vio que sus padres se abrazaban tristes y que incluso su madre lloraba…

Kate y Rick se subieron al auto y él tomó su mano…

-¿Estás bien…?- le preguntó y ella asintió en silencio.

-Estaré mejor…- dijo luego de un rato.

-Bien…

-Rick…- dijo cuando él arrancó el auto.

-Dime…

-Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado…- le dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-_Siempre_… tú sabes que es mi objetivo… estar contigo… y creo que lo estoy haciendo bien… ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto…- dijo y sonrió, seductora.

-¿Vamos a casa?- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Vamos a la cama…- dijo Kate, que a pesar de que parecía estar interesada en otras cosas, solo quería abrazarlo y fundirse a él, para siempre…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Kate aclaró los puntos con sus padres, veremos ahora como sigue todo. Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Pido disculpas por no haber contestado las reviews de estos días, me pondré al día pronto, lo prometo, pero estoy teniendo días complicados y opté por utilizar mi tiempo para escribir. Aquí tienen la actualización de esta historia! **

**Capítulo 18**

Kate bufó mientras miraba el techo, era increíble pero no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse para ir a trabajar…

Se sentía cansada, débil y aún sin reponerse totalmente… aunque por suerte había podido comer la noche anterior y ahora esperaba el desayuno que Rick le había ofrecido prepararle…

Puso las manos tras su cabeza y suspiró. Sonrió un poco, las cosas se iban acomodando lentamente y Rick estaba a su lado… eso era lo más importante…

Y también estaba Danny… esa chica se había metido en su corazón y aunque ella nunca la había rechazado, no se había dado cuenta cuánto cariño le tenía hasta el momento en que estando en su casa, la había visto sufrir a causa de las discusiones entre sus padres y ella…

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió cuando lo vio entrar a Rick con una bandeja en la mano y la bata medio entreabierta, mostrando algunas de las partes de su cuerpo que ella ya conocía pero admiraba…

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó.

-Sí, perfecto…- dijo recibiendo la bandeja y observando como él se sentaba a su lado, para compartir el desayuno.

-¿Irás a trabajar hoy?- le preguntó, sabiendo que había muchas posibilidades de que lo hiciera.

-Bueno… en realidad no tengo nada de ganas… y encima tengo que rendir ese ridículo examen esta semana y…

-Espera… ¿ridículo examen? Lo dices como si lo tuvieses que hacer obligada… tú lo has elegido… sé que estuviste con una crisis por lo de tus padres, pero si no tienes las mismas expectativas… ¿para qué torturarte y ponerte nerviosa?

-No lo sé… me rebelo contra eso… digamos que por un lado me fastidia… porque no era lo que hubiera querido para mi vida… pero por otro, es el paso natural de una carrera como la mía…

-¿Entonces? ¿qué puede más?

-Supongo que tendré que decidirme… pero tendrá que ser rápido, aún me falta bastante para ponerme al día con el estudio y si sigo pensándolo, creo que no llegaré…

-Bueno, aquí estoy para ayudar en lo que necesites…

-Lo sé… gracias…

* * *

Luego de compartir el desayuno, Kate decidió que iría a hablar con la capitana Gates para explicarle la situación…

Decidió que no perdía nada si lo intentaba, pero tenía que apurarse y la única forma era pidiéndose los días previos al examen…

Gates la recibió en su despacho y le preguntó como estaba…

-Digamos que he tenido algunos días bastante duros…

-Por supuesto, es entendible y créeme que me enorgullece ver que estés mejor, transitándolo con paz…

-Por suerte sí… señor… yo… quería hablarle de mi examen para Capitana…

-Dime…

-Bueno… estos días que me tomé de licencia, realmente en lo que menos pensé fue en mi futuro, sino en mi presente y traté de acomodar las piezas de mi pasado… pero usted sabe que la fecha del examen es el próximo viernes y realmente no he podido prepararme…

-¿Entonces?- dijo la Capitana- sería una lástima que no te presentaras… tú sabes que yo considero que eres muy capaz… y que seguro saldría bien… pero si no te preparas te costará… y mucho…

-Por eso… señor… no quiero abusar de su buena voluntad pero…

-¿Todo esto es porque necesitas los días para estudiar? ¿Tan exigente y egoísta me crees, Beckett?

-No es eso… yo sé que le he pedido muchos días… cuando Castle estaba perdido, luego me tomé unos días de luna de miel…

-Que se le descontaron a Ryan y Esposito…

-Y ahora todo esto… yo sé que usted me necesita aquí…

-Que no se hable más… yo no seré quien te corte las alas, detective Beckett y espero que todo salga bien… si ocurre alguna emergencia, te llamaremos, ahora, vete a estudiar y si tienes alguna duda, me llamas… yo he rendido ese examen hace mucho tiempo, pero por supuesto, me acuerdo de todo…

-Gracias señor…- dijo Kate con una sonrisa…

-Dale mis saludos a tu esposo… digamos que es bueno tomarme unas vacaciones de él…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco cuando Kate sonrió…

* * *

Kate volvió a su casa y lo encontró concentrado escribiendo. Le contó la charla con Gates y su comentario final…

-¿No te dije? Esta mujer me va a odiar hasta el fin de los tiempos…

-No es así… es su forma de expresarte afecto…

-¿Afecto? Menos mal que no tengo problemas de autoestima…- dijo Rick y la vio reír con ganas.

-Ella te quiere Rick… como yo lo hacía al principio…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Se supone que no tiene que notarse mucho… en mi caso yo tenía cierta debilidad…

-¿Cierta debilidad? Estabas muerta de amor…

-Tampoco muerta de amor… un poco obnubilada puede ser…- dijo y sonrió.

-Estás mintiendo pero entiendo tu punto… tú dices que me quiere pero lo disimula…

-Algo así…- dijo y sonrió.

-Ah… por cierto… llamó Danny, me dijo que vendría…

-¿Ahora?

-No… a cenar… le dije que estabas con lo del examen…

-Entiendo… le enviaré un mensaje…

-Y… te irás a estudiar ahora mismo…

-Sí, señor…

-No hagas que se dispare mi imaginación, señora Castle…- le dijo él alzando sus cejas repetidamente.

Kate se encerró en su habitación y luego de enviarle un mensaje a Danny para decirle que la esperaba por la noche, retomó su práctica para el examen…

Se pasó todo el día estudiando, cada tanto Rick la visitaba, la hacía descansar un momento, le llevaba algo para tomar y la volvía a dejar, concentrada en el estudio…

* * *

Cuando Danny llegó esa noche, la vio cansada y un poco ojerosa, pero sabiendo que se había pasado el día con la mirada fija en el libro, era imposible que estuviese descansada…

Charlaron un buen rato de cosas que le pasaban a Danny tanto en la escuela como con el chico que le gustaba y Kate se dio el lujo de darle algunos consejos…

Rick se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, pero en el momento en que deliberaban que harían, llegó Alexis y se quedaron charlando un buen rato… al final, como era tarde, Alexis la invitó a quedarse en su habitación y Danny aceptó…

Luego de poner todo en orden para ayudar a las chicas a que se acomoden en la habitación, Kate se reunió con Rick en la cama y se dejó caer con cansancio…

-Dios… fue un día agotador…

-Me gusta que Danny y Alexis se lleven bien…

-Sí… por supuesto… no me imaginaba que congeniarían tanto…- dijo y escuchó a lo lejos las risas de las dos chicas.

-Eso no te pone celosa ¿verdad?

-No… por supuesto que no… me alegra… porque nuestras familias siguen ensamblándose perfectamente…

-Y… hablando de ensamblarse…- dijo él y la miró con intensidad.

-Rick…- dijo y se mordió el labio- tú sabes que adoro estar contigo… que disfrutemos de nuestra pareja… pero hoy estoy rendida… quizá mañana temprano…

-Te entiendo… solo dejaba caer la idea, quizá no te sentías tan cansada y te podría ayudar a relajarte para dormir mejor…- dijo y ella lo miró con interés.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo un masaje sexy, como aquel que me diste ese día?

-Es una opción… o podrías quedarte quieta y yo podría hacer todo el trabajo…

-Mmm… suena bien… - dijo ella más interesada.

-Bien… bien…- dijo Rick y se sumergió bajo las mantas y Kate cerró los ojos con placidez al sentir sus caricias…

* * *

**Bueno, las cosas siguen acomodándose, veremos como sigue esta historia. Siento que a algunos les resulte lenta... a veces no se puede tener todo rápido como a uno le gustaría. Espero que la sigan disfrutando, gracias por leer!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Kate se retorció en su asiento. No quería llamar la atención, pero no se sentía realmente bien esa mañana… estaba muy nerviosa. Había llegado a cubrir todos los temas requeridos en el examen, pero se había pasado demasiado tiempo estudiando, incluyendo la última noche sin dormir…

Por suerte no la habían llamado de la comisaría y Rick se había mantenido cerca, solícito, en caso de que ella lo necesitara…

Y si no se concentraba, lo echaría todo a perder y eso no era justo para nadie… y menos para ella…

-Detective Beckett ¿está usted bien? La veo pálida…- le dijo uno de los miembros de la mesa examinadora.

-No, yo… lo siento… me falta un poco el aire… deben ser los nervios…- dijo abanicándose con las manos.

-Alice…- dijo el que parecía ser más importante- ¿por qué no acompañas a la detective para que se refresque un poco?

-No… no hace falta… no quiero entorpecer las cosas…

-Es su derecho, detective… no estamos aquí para torturar a nadie, si Alice la acompañara, puede recomponerse un poco y luego volver, la esperaremos…

-Gracias, señor…- dijo y se puso de pie con dificultad.

Alice Brigman, una de las profesoras examinadoras, la tomó del brazo y la condujo unos metros hacia el baño…

-Muchos nervios ¿verdad?- le preguntó la mujer, de unos cuarenta y tantos, era la única que le inspiraba algo de confianza, los otros se asemejaban a buitres dando vueltas alrededor de un cadáver…

-En realidad estuve con algunos problemas personales… estudié pero se me acumuló un poco y supongo que como dormí poco, no comí mucho…- dijo y se mojó la cara para refrescarse.

-Tiene que tratar de calmarse, es la única forma en que tenga la posibilidad de sacarle jugo a esta oportunidad… aquí todos conocemos su trayectoria y de mi parte, creo que esto es solo un trámite… pero debe relajarse y pensar…

-Sí… gracias…- dijo mientras secaba sus manos y un poco su cara- me siento mejor…- mintió, aunque no se sintiera tan mal, tampoco estaba bien…

* * *

Kate volvió a sentarse frente al ordenador para seguir con su examen y cada tanto levantaba la vista, pensativa y se enfocaba en Alice… por alguna razón esa mujer la calmaba… era como que le hacía recordar a alguien, alguien que le inspiraba confianza...

Un buen rato después, aunque algunos de los postulantes seguían con el examen, ella lo dio por terminado, había contestado todo y sentía una especie de bloqueo que le impedía volver a revisar por centésima vez si no se había equivocado… y además, ella estaba segura de que aprobaría…

Estrechó la mano de los miembros de la junta examinadora y cuando se la estrechó a Alice, la mujer asintió y le preguntó como se sentía…

-Estoy mejor ahora que todo terminó…- admitió.

-Cuídese… y espere por los resultados, detective…- le dijo y sonrió.

Kate volvió a su casa y notó que no había nadie, todo estaba en penumbras. Ponderó la idea de tirarse directamente a dormir pero no pudo evitar darse una ducha…

Pensó en llamar a Rick, pero supo que si estaba en la editorial quizá no podría atenderla como quisiera…

Salió de la ducha y sintió algo de hambre, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Al meterse en la cama, a oscuras, notó que Rick estaba acostado, esperándola…

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Recién…- dijo él y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Pensé que estabas… que tardarías un rato más, en la editorial...

-Estaba demasiado cansado… durmamos… luego hablamos… ¿te fue bien?

-Sí, creo que sí… pero me puse bastante nerviosa…- dijo y se mordió el labio, se sentía una tonta, con más de treinta años y comportándose como una adolescente en su primer examen.

-Ya pasó…- dijo y la acomodó para abrazarla por detrás, en su posición favorita.

* * *

Se quedaron dormidos un par de horas y Kate se despertó algo perdida. No tenía idea de qué hora era y la cabeza se le partía en mil pedazos cada vez que oía algún ruido…

-Mmmm…- dijo y se acurrucó con Rick.

-¿Qué?- dijo él, que se había despertado un momento antes que ella.

-Tengo jaqueca…

-¿Quieres que te traiga un Ibuprofeno?

-Sí… y… ¿te molestaría traerme algo para comer? Estoy famélica…

-Sí… ¿qué quieres? ¿omelette, tal vez?

-Omelette…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír cuando él se inclinó para besarla y luego apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza, tratando de apaciguar su molestia…

Se quedó medio dormida mientras sentía el aroma de la comida que Rick le preparaba y escuchó el sonido de su móvil…

-Beckett…- contestó con voz gruesa, adormilada.

-Detective…- le dijo Gates- ¿estabas descansando?

-Bueno, sí… algo así… no he dormido mucho estos días…

-Bueno, disculpa entonces… se ha presentado un caso y me preguntaba si…

-Sí… por supuesto… deme un rato y… estaré allí…

-No, no… hoy descanse… mañana… sé que no es un día convencional, pero este caso es complicado…

-Sí, no se preocupe… mañana temprano estaré allí, gracias Capitán…

-¿Te sientes bien, Kate?

-Estoy bien ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Bueno, pues… soy amiga de la profesora Brigman… me comentó que estabas algo descompuesta hoy…

-Muchos nervios…- trató de excusarse ella, se sentía una tonta.

-También me comentó que había estado leyendo tu examen y por lo que vio… parece que está muy bien…

-Me alegro, señor… es una buena noticia…- Kate trató de contener la alegría que le causaba. No pretendía ser la mejor, pero sí no pasar vegüenza...

-Quería decírtelo para dejarte más tranquila… descansa, nos vemos mañana…

* * *

Rick entró en la habitación y corrió las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres de la tarde…

-No tenía ni idea…- dijo Kate frotándose los ojos.

-Hablé con Danny hace un rato, me llamó a mí porque creyó que estarías descansando… le dije que creías que te había ido bien…

-Sí… de hecho Gates me llamó recién, dijo que una amiga de ella que había estado conmigo hoy, había visto el examen y que estaba muy bien…

-Estoy orgulloso…- dijo Rick, sus ojos perdidos en los de ella.

-Yo también…- dijo mientras tomaba la pastilla de Ibuprofeno con un poco de jugo de naranja… ya no se sentía tan mal...

-¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?

-Hoy no, mañana…

-¿En sábado?- dijo él con fastidio.

-El crimen no descansa… y ya me tomé demasiados días, no tengo cara para pedirle a Gates el fin de semana…

-Es cierto… te acompañaré, así no te echo de menos…

-Pues… no esperaba menos de ti…- le dijo ella y escuchó su móvil vibrando. Su cara se ensombreció cuando vio el identificador, hacía siglos que no recibía llamadas de su padre…

Pensó en no atender, pero conociéndolo, seguiría insistiendo…

-Diga…- dijo con tono impersonal.

-Kate…- la voz de Johanna le sonó gruesa, extraña…

-Sí…- dijo solo Kate, aún sentía raro hablar con ella.

-Yo… sé que no quieres hablar con nosotros y te llamé desde el móvil de tu padre para que tomaras la decisión de atender o no…

-Dime…- dijo solo Kate, odiaba los preámbulos.

-Queríamos decirte… quería decirte que Danny nos ha contado que hoy rendías un examen muy importante…

-Así es…

-Y bueno, quería decirte… y supongo que tu padre está de acuerdo… aunque no te importe, aunque no tenga valor para ti… que te apoyamos, que estamos orgullosos de ti y que seguramente será otra victoria para tu carrera…

Kate sintió lágrimas en los ojos, si ella supiera que esa no era _su_ carrera… que _su_ carrera era otra y que su mentira le había cambiado la vida… y la había llevado por ese camino, para bien o para mal...

-Sí… gracias…- pudo decir y Johanna advirtió el quiebre suave en su voz.

-Era solo eso… si alguna vez tienes necesidad de hablar, aquí estoy, hija…

-Sí…- dijo y escuchó que su madre había desconectado la línea…

Kate se secó los ojos y observó a Rick, que la miraba atento.

-Era mi… mi madre…- dijo solamente.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No… nada… se enteró del examen…- dijo y se dejó caer sobe la almohada, la maldita jaqueca había vuelto…

* * *

**Bueno, veremos como sigue esto, como salió el examen y que le depara el destino a esta gente! Gracias por leer, y también por los comentarios, realmente son muy importantes!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia, así que aquí tienen, espero que les guste... **

**Capítulo 20**

Kate se frotó el entrecejo mientras observaba la pizarra. Hacía horas que estaba allí y no podía conectar los datos que tenían, así como tampoco encontrar otra pista…

Rick la observó mientras volvía con las dos tazas en la mano y ella sonrió cuando lo vio llegar y entregarle la suya, con el dibujo de un corazón sobre la superficie del café…

-Gracias…

-¿Has podido sacar algo en claro?

-Aún no…- dijo y se mordió el labio con fastidio.

-Bueno, ya lo harás… siempre lo haces y… - dijo y se interrumpió cuando vio que la capitana Gates le hacía señas desde su oficina.

Señaló su pecho, preguntándole con señas si era él a quien llamaba y la mujer asintió.

-Enseguida vengo…- dijo y ella asintió, otra vez concentrada en la línea temporal del homicidio…

Rick golpeó la puerta y entró luego de escuchar que Gates le daba permiso.

-Señor…- dijo a manera de saludo y Gates lo miró por encima de sus lentes.

-Señor Castle…- dijo la mujer con suavidad.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Me preguntaba por Beckett…

-¿Beckett? Ella… está bien… ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-No lo sé… quiero decir, sé que tiene problemas por todo el asunto de su madre… y que estuvo enfocada en el examen estos últimos días, pero la verdad es que la veo y no la noto bien… ¿hay algo más?

-Señor, creo que con todo eso que nombró es suficiente ¿no cree?

-¿Y con respecto a su salud?

-Bueno… digamos que estuvo algo descompuesta ayer, según me comentó, durante el examen… y cuando volvió de esos días que se tomó en los Hamptons… según ella había comido algo en mal estado… y tiene jaqueca de vez en cuando… ella atribuye todo a los nervios por los que está pasando en esta época…

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo Gates pensativa.

-La verdad es que estoy un poco preocupado, pero no veo que pueda hacer mucho… usted sabe que ella tiene su carácter…

-Sí, por supuesto… quizá se trate de que pase un poco de tiempo…

-Iré a ver si la ayudo un poco a pensar en el caso…

-Gracias, Castle…

-Gracias a usted por la preocupación…- dijo y le hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir…

* * *

Rick salió y se sentó al lado de su esposa, los dos ubicados en el filo del escritorio, apoyados, observando la pizarra…

Él trató de concentrarse un momento y sintió los dedos de ella, buscando los de él. Su corazón se aceleró. Aún habiéndose casado con ella y habiendo estado con ella un buen tiempo antes, no se recuperaba de esos pequeños gestos en la comisaría… lo llenaban de amor… lo hacían sentirse pleno…

Una idea cruzó su cabeza y cuando levantó el dedo para señalar un espacio de tiempo que no había sido tenido en cuenta, escuchó a Kate…

-No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?- dijo ella y señaló el mismo punto.

Rick la miró de costado y sonrió.

-Iba a decir exactamente lo mismo…- dijo él y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Conexión…-dijo en voz baja.

-Conexión es la que me gustaría tener contigo ahora mismo… pero conexión de la buena…- dijo y alzó las cejas, viendo y disfrutando como ella se sonrojaba.

-Ya basta, Castle… no somos dos adolescentes…

-No lo somos pero no importa…- dijo y se inclinó para hablarle al oído- te haría tantas cosas aquí mismo… sin importarme nada…

-¿Puedes calmarte un poco?- dijo ella fingiendo fastidio.

-Pero no te preocupes… cuidaré tu reputación… no estaría bien que la futura Capitana Beckett se viera envuelta en un lío… y menos de este tipo...

-¿Quién sabe?

-¿Quién sabe?- repitió él.

-Bueno… no sabemos que ocurrirá con eso…

-¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan distraída, Kate? No puedo creer que desconfíes de los resultados de ese examen… Gates te dijo que su amiga lo había visto y…

-No me estoy sintiendo muy bien, Rick… eso me tiene distraída… hace mucho tiempo que siento que siempre tengo algo que me molesta o me duele… estoy cansada… cansada de sentirme mal...

-Bueno, creí que me habías dicho que lo atribuías al momento que estabas pasando… ¿por qué no vas al médico?

-Porque me enviará al psiquiatra… y no quiero que me mediquen… quiero poder controlarlo por mi cuenta…

-A veces se puede y a veces no, eso no significa que estés loca o desequilibrada…

-Tengo que poder con esto…

-Claro… es algo normal… todos los días le aparece a uno una madre viva que creyó muerta por casi veinte años…

-Castle…

-Hablo en serio, Kate… ¿por qué no dejas el orgullo de lado y pides ayuda?

-Te la estoy pidiendo a ti…

-Yo estoy aquí y estaré siempre, pero no es mucho lo que puedo hacer…

-Estar a mi lado, distraerme… hacerme sonreír… eso lo haces bien, amor…

-Lo sé… pero evidentemente no alcanza…

-Sé creativo… propone algo…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-De acuerdo…- dijo él pensativo- cena romántica esta noche… a la luz de las velas y… podríamos ir a uno de esos lugares en donde también se puede escuchar música y bailar…

-Me gusta… ¿te das cuenta de que eres mi mejor medicina?

-Prométeme que irás al médico… quizá es una cuestión hormonal… a veces pasa… te dan una medicación y eso arregla todo…

-Ya lo veremos… por ahora quiero enfocarme en la terapia Castle…- le dijo y volvió a observar la pizarra- investiguemos esto…- le dijo y él asintió.

* * *

El día se les pasó rápido. A mitad de la tarde habían podido resolver el caso y Kate le mostró a Gates los resultados, bastante satisfecha…

-¿Necesita que mañana esté de guardia?- le preguntó mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

-No hace falta… si ocurriera algo muy importante, la llamaré… también quiero tomarme el día… el crimen no descansa, pero nosotros tenemos derecho de hacerlo un domingo…- dijo la Capitana sonriente.

-Gracias, señor…- dijo Kate y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Kate…- la llamó Gates antes de que se fuera.

-¿Sí?

-Yo… estoy aquí en caso de que necesites hablar con alguien…

-Gracias, señor… yo… estaré bien, pero lo tendré en cuenta…- dijo Kate y la capitana pudo ver el agradecimiento que sentía en su mirada.

Kate estuvo callada la mayor parte del viaje de regreso. Rick respetó su silencio, estaba algo cansado aún, pero sabía que le había hecho una promesa y su intención era cumplirla…

Al llegar, Kate se recostó en la cama para descansar un rato y terminaron durmiéndose ambos…

Se despertaron cerca de las nueve de la noche, hambrientos y algo perdidos…

-Te había prometido una cita…- dijo él con rabia.

-No importa… podemos tener nuestra cita aquí, ¿no te parece?- le dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-Me parece…- dijo él y luego de besar sus labios se levantó y desapareció un momento…

Kate lo miró con ansiedad cuando lo vio reaparecer vistiendo solo un delantal de cocina negro con corazones dibujados en rojo…

-¿Cocinamos juntos?- le propuso y ella pestañeó, tratando de concentrarse en que debían cocinar y no en todas las cosas que deseaba hacerle al verlo así…

Se levantó de un salto y sintió un leve mareo… definitivamente tendría que consultar al médico…

* * *

**Bueno, las molestias siguen y Kate ya es consciente de eso. Veremos como sigue todo! Gracias por leer y recuerden que las reviews son muy importantes para mí! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! **

**Capítulo 21**

-Oh, Dios…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio mientras se apretaba contra el cuerpo cálido y fuerte de Rick- debería recordar todo esto cuando me siento mal, perdida…

-¿Sabes? Es curioso que lo digas así… porque muchas veces me ha pasado… digo, eso de estar en un mal momento y recordar tus besos, tu piel… ese aroma inconfundible que tienes… que es mío… a estas alturas ya lo es…- dijo cuando ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto…

-Bueno, en los momentos extremos tengo que reconocer que yo también pienso en ti… en tus ojos, en cuánto te amo y en lo bien que me siento de tenerte conmigo…

-Entonces… es algo parecido…- dijo él y la acercó aún más, saboreando la sensación de estar piel contra piel con ella…

-¿Tienes sueño?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Por mí podría estar haciéndote el amor toda la noche, pero no te has sentido bien y me gustaría que descanses…

-No estoy enferma, Castle…- dijo ella con tono de fastidio.

-¿Quieres un segundo round?

-Más bien sería el tercero, si contamos el de… la cocina…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Es cierto…- dijo él y se colocó sobre ella- yo sé que no estás pasando por tu mejor momento… pero… ¿eres feliz, Kate?

-Tú me haces feliz… aunque pasen cosas, Rick… ¿tienes dudas?

-No, bueno, no es que las tenga pero… digamos que el hecho de que te hayas ido esos días me hizo plantearme que quizá no era tan así… aunque para mí sí…

-Ya hablamos de esto… no tengo idea de si fue o no una equivocación, pero la verdad es que siento que me sirvió alejarme… si me quedaba contigo, probablemente hubiera sentido que todo lo que me pasaba terminaría influyendo en nuestra relación y eso nunca podría ser bueno…

-Sí…- dijo él- te amo, Kate… no te olvides nunca de eso…

-No me olvido y yo también te amo, Rick…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, sobrepasada por la ternura.

Kate sintió los dedos de él en su pierna, acariciándola mientras su renovada erección la rozaba suavemente, como si él estuviese jugando…

Los dedos de él se movieron para darle atención en donde más la necesitaba y Kate terminó rogándole que se apurara…

Un rato después estaban exhaustos y volvieron a abrazarse para dormir, satisfechos…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate abrió los ojos y sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago… Rick entró a la habitación con una bandeja, repleta de cosas para desayunar y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bien…

-¿Otra vez te sientes mal?

-Me duele el estómago… lo siento pero no quiero desayunar…

-No puedes estar sin comer nada…

-No… es cierto… creo que me prepararé un té con limón y… quizá pruebe alguna tostada…

Rick sacudió la cabeza, si ella estaba cansada de sentirse mal, él estaba comenzando a cansarse de verla así… aunque tuvieran momentos como el de la noche anterior… aunque no hubieran podido aguantarse cuando cocinaban juntos, ni aún más tarde, después de comer… o a la medianoche…

-Kate… quiero que vayas al médico…

-Rick…- trató de decirle algo ella.

-No hay más excusas… tú estás harta de sentirte mal… yo no puedo soportarlo más… ¿de qué tienes miedo?

-De nada… no lo sé… ¿y si son malas noticias?

-Yo creo que siempre es mejor saberlas… ¿no crees que eso te daría la posibilidad de luchar, en caso de que no sea algo bueno?

-De acuerdo… iré…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No… no te preocupes… iré ahora, antes del trabajo… el Hospital Central tiene guardia... nunca hay tanta gente, aunque parezca una locura...

-Bien… entonces te veré en el trabajo…- dijo él y besó la punta de su nariz.

* * *

Kate esperó pacientemente a que la llamara el médico de guardia, usualmente hubiera elegido ir a su médico de cabecera, a quien hacía varios meses que no acudía, había tenido demasiado trabajo…

Sin embargo, pedir un turno la dejaría y dejaría a Castle sin respuestas durante un par de días más y Kate tuvo que reconocer que no quería eso, ya era suficiente de tanta incertidumbre…

El médico la hizo pasar y escuchó todo lo que ella le contó acerca de cómo se sentía… se quedó pensativo un momento y la observó, era evidente que estaba nerviosa, a la expectativa…

-Sin ninguna duda podría tratarse de toda una situación de stress, como usted me ha planteado… debida a las cosas que le han pasado últimamente…

-Me imaginé…

-Sin embargo, haremos todos los estudios básicos para asegurarnos de que no se trata de nada más o que esta situación la esté afectando más de lo que debería…

-¿Y si es así, qué podría pasar?

-No lo sé… quizá necesite hacer algún tipo de terapia… algo alternativo que le permita manejar y canalizar sus nervios y que no la afecte físicamente…

-Entiendo…

-¿Qué edad tiene, Kate?

-35

-¿Está sola o en pareja?

-En pareja… estoy casada…- dijo y se reprimió de sonreír, una imagen de Rick con el delantal se le cruzó en ese momento.

-¿Tiene hijos?

-No… todavía no…

-Pero se cuidan… ¿o están buscando?

-¿Buscando? No… no hemos hablando de eso por ahora…

-¿Se cuidan?

-Sí… por supuesto… tomo anticonceptivos…

-Quiere decir que no es posible que esté embarazada…

-No lo sé… supongo que no…- dijo Kate y se quedó pensando.

-¿Supone?

-Doctor… usted sabe mejor que yo que todos los métodos tienen falencias… la única opción para estar segura es no tener sexo…

-Lo tiene claro…

-Por supuesto… pero no me parece que esté embarazada…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo sabría…

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé… intuición femenina…

-Kate… usted ha tenido muchos problemas este último tiempo… quizá… se le pasó, se distrajo y…

-No es así…

-Entonces hágame un favor y tómese una muestra de sangre para corroborarlo…

-Está bien… me haré todos los estudios que sean necesarios…- dijo casi con fastidio.

-Es sencillo y aunque los otros tarden más, ese puede tenerlo enseguida…

-Bien…

* * *

Kate avisó a los chicos que llegaría un poco más tarde y se quedó esperando los resultados un rato más tarde…

Era absurdo que estuviese embarazada, sobre todo porque ella había tomado meticulosamente todas las pastillas… aún en los Hamptons… y… no… ella estaba segura que el día en que lo estuviera, lo sabría…

Kate se sorprendió por el nivel de nerviosismo que la asaltó cuando la empleada se acercó con el sobre en la mano…

-Señora Castle…- le dijo y ella, entre tanto nerviosismo, saboreó poder usar su apellido de casada…

Se dejó caer en la silla y abrió el sobre con dedos temblorosos… lo meditó un poco antes mirar… sabía que daría negativo, pero ¿y si daba positivo?

Sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando leyó _"positivo"_ al final del informe. ¿Positivo? ¿Positivo? ¡Positivo!

Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas y supo que aunque lo hubiese negado, en el fondo de su corazón, ya lo sabía… así de contradictoria era ella… por eso no había querido ir al médico antes, porque estar embarazada, esperando un bebé de Rick era maravilloso por un lado, un sueño hecho realidad… pero por otro era algo que ella hubiera preferido decidir… y Kate no se sentía con fuerzas para afrontarlo… no por Rick, sino por toda su situación familiar…

* * *

**En fin, aquí se viene un Castlecito, felicidades a todos los que lo veían venir... veremos como sigue, se habrán dado cuenta de que la situación para Kate es bastante ambigua! Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que les siga gustando!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Antes que nada, sé que este capítulo les resultará algo corto, pero no quise apresurar el argumento, espero que lo pueden comprender! Y también espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 22**

Kate salió del consultorio del médico y trató de recomponerse. Le había dado estudios, alguna medicación complementaria y le había recomendado que buscase un obstetra…

Pensó en avisar que iría a su casa, pero le preguntarían el motivo y ella todavía no podía exteriorizarlo…

Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba un poco, aún no se hacía a la idea. El sonido de su móvil la sacó de su ensimismamiento…

-Hey, Danny…- dijo tratando de que no sonara rara, como se sentía.

-Hey, Kate…- dijo la joven con alegría- siento molestarte en el trabajo… pero…

-No… no me molestas… y no estoy en el trabajo… ¿por qué no estás en la escuela?

-Bueno… no estaba de humor…

-Danny, yo no soy tu madre, y probablemente no sea quien para llamarte la atención… pero creo que te equivocas si piensas que no yendo a la escuela haces algo bien…

-Lo sé… te juro que sí… quizá necesito tomarme un café con mi hermana mayor…- dijo y la hizo sonreír.

-Bien… ¿dónde estás?

-¿Vendrás?

-Un rato… luego tengo que trabajar…

-Bien… te enviaré la dirección en un mensaje… estoy en un bar…

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a encontrarse con su hermana, aún no había decidido si le contaría o no que estaba embarazada… se había enviado unos mensajes con Rick, avisándole que su hermana la necesitaba y lo había tranquilizado, diciéndole que todo estaba bien con su salud… ya habría tiempo de pensar en cómo se lo diría…

Danny levantó la mano cuando la vio y ambas se reconocieron en la sonrisa de la otra, cada día que pasaba, Kate seguía preguntándose por qué sentía que la conocía desde toda la vida…

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Danny?- preguntó Kate al sentarse frente a su hermana.

-No lo sé… me cuesta acostumbrarme a la nueva escuela… siento que mamá y papá no me entienden… no encuentro mi lugar…

-Escucha… creo que nada de lo que te diga podrá servirte porque simplemente no hay mucho que se pueda cambiar… pero puedo asegurarte que las cosas mejorarán…

-Es difícil que pueda verlo… pero sé que te tengo a ti… Kate… estuve pensando… yo sé que no tienes por qué aceptar… pero ¿puedo quedarme unos días en tu casa?

-Por supuesto que puedes… de hecho, como te llevas bien con Alexis te distraerás… pero no me pidas que hable con mamá y papá… lo dejo por tu cuenta…

-No te preocupes…- dijo Danny y sonrió- ¿y tú cómo estás?

-Bien… bien…

-Pues… no parece… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Kate sintió que sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas. Era tan difícil poder expresarlo. Se preguntó si su hermana era la persona que debía enterarse primero… y a pesar de que siempre había creído que tenía que ser Rick, supo su hermana era su familia, la única familia con la que se sentía en paz y merecía saberlo…

-Fui al médico, porque no me sentía bien…

-Ah… pero todo está bien, ¿verdad?

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta y Danny la tomó de las manos. La notó temblando y sus manos transpiraban…

-Kate… ¿está todo bien?- la preocupación crecía en la joven.

-Todo está bien… pero… el médico me mandó un estudio… y… Dios, todavía no puedo creerlo… estoy embarazada, Danny…- dijo y su hermana vio como las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

-¿Embarazada?- dijo y sonrió con sorpresa.

Kate asintió en silencio y Danny apretó sus manos con ternura.

-¿Voy a ser tía?

-Así parece…

-¿Se lo has dicho a Rick?

-No lo sabe nadie… y te pido que siga así… sobre todo con mamá y papá…

-Kate…- empezó a decir.

-Siento haberte metido en esto… necesito aclarar mi cabeza primero…

-Está bien… pero Rick se enterará…

-Todavía no lo vi, acabo de enterarme…

-Me gustó ser la primera…

-Eres mi hermana, después de todo…- dijo Kate y acarició su cara.

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a la comisaría, todos estaban en medio de un caso. No tuvo demasiada oportunidad de hablar con Rick y sabía que no era el momento para darle la noticia…

A medida que el día iba pasando, Kate comenzó a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa porque tenía que decírselo. Sabía que él lo tomaría muy bien… pero lidiar con su locura y su felicidad le costaría bastante, no era que ella no quisiera tener un hijo con él, ese era un sueño… el problema era el momento… como en la mayoría de los casos…

-Estaba pensando…- le dijo él y alzó las cejas seductor- ¿te gustaría que hagamos algo distinto?

-¿Distinto?- preguntó ella que se daba cuenta de que él presentía algo.

-No lo sé… el otro día tuvimos una cita que fue inmejorable pero que pretendía ser afuera y nos quedamos adentro…

-Y fue perfecta…- añadió ella y sonrió.

-Por eso te propongo que salgamos a comer… quizá a algún lugar donde podamos bailar…

-¿Bailar?- preguntó ella y abrió los ojos.

-¿Quieres?

-Es que… hoy estoy algo cansada, quizá otro día, pero la cena te la acepto… así podremos distendernos y charlar en algún lugar que no sea nuestra casa…

-Bien…- dijo y la ayudó con la chaqueta…

Cuando iban camino a su casa, Rick notó que algo sucedía, que Kate estaba algo nerviosa, pero no quiso presionarla…

Ambos se cambiaron y se pusieron un poco más elegantes que de costumbre, aunque no vestían de gala…

Rick la llevó a su restaurant favorito a comer comida oriental…

Kate estuvo callada la mayor parte de la cena, pero él llenó los espacios y el ánimo estuvo distendido.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a casa, ella sentía que caminaba por las paredes, no sabía cómo decírselo sin sonar cliché… no quería ser como las demás, pero él no le estaba dando demasiada opción…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó por fin él, mientras la miraba humectar sus pies con su crema favorita.

-Estoy bien…- dijo ella y lo miró expectante.

-¿Qué te dijo el médico? ¿Tendrás que hacer algún tratamiento psicológico?

-No… tengo que hacer otros estudios…

-Pero estás más tranquila…

-Algo así…

-Porque… estaba pensando que si tu quieres podríamos pensar en hacer algún viaje… para despejarnos y sería fantástico porque…

-Rick…- lo interrumpió ella y él la miró, en medio de todo su caudal de palabras e ideas.

-Dime…

-Ya sé lo que es…

-¿Lo que es?

-Lo que me tiene así… sintiéndome mal…- dijo y sintió que las lágrimas se le escapaban. Él la miró con algo de miedo, no, no podía ser que ella tuviese alguna enfermedad grave... eso no era justo... era imposible...

-Kate… por favor… no me digas que hay algo malo… que el médico cree que se trata de algo…

-Estoy embarazada, Rick… vamos a tener un hijo…- le dijo y Rick achicó los ojos, creyendo que no había oído bien…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Kate pudo decírselo... costó bastante, pero bueno, sabemos que ella no es una mujer fácil... veremos como sigue todo! Qué opinan de que Danny se mude un tiempo con los Castle? Gracias por leer!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Rick abrió la boca y ella lo dejó asimilar lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Embarazada?- repitió él y ella vio lágrimas en los ojos- ¿de verdad?

Kate asintió y sintió su visión nublarse por las lágrimas.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó tan fuerte que Kate protestó un poco.

-¿Tienes… tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces?- dijo y la miró llorando.

Kate volvió a asentir, no le salían las palabras.

-¿Estás bien, te sientes bien?

-Sí… estoy bien…- dijo ella y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y cuando puso su mano sobre su pecho, sintió el corazón de él latiendo alocadamente- ¿y tú? Parece que tendrás un ataque en cualquier momento…

-Es que…- dijo y la apartó para mirarla a la cara, como si con eso se cerciorara de que ella estaba allí, que en realidad eso estaba sucediendo- han pasado tantas cosas últimamente, todas malas o dolorosas… te vi sufrir, y no pude hacer demasiado al respecto… quizá esto fue un premio por la dura etapa que pasamos…

-Digamos que esa etapa todavía no terminó…

-No… es cierto… pero este bebé ayudará a que puedas superarlo… Dios mío… cuando mi madre se entere… y tus padres…

-No, no… espera…- dijo ella y se puso seria.

-No me digas que no dirás nada… además será imposible ocultarlo…

-No sé si ocultarlo, aunque no lo diré por ahora…

-Kate…- dijo él con algo de desilusión.

-Escucha, Rick… tengo miedo… sabes lo que ocurre cuando eso sucede… ¿verdad? No quiero esconderme ni salir corriendo, lo único que te pido es que me des tiempo… no quiero a mis padres aquí como si nada hubiese pasado…

-Pero… no puedes privarlos de su nieto, con todo lo que han sufrido…

-¿Y yo no sufrí?

-Amor… esa clase de sentimientos no te hace bien… tú sabes que yo siempre te apoyo y sé que tienes razón… a lo mejor este niño es obra del destino, para que puedas reencontrarte con tus padres…

-No… por favor no me obligues a hacerlo… no tengo ganas de afrontar eso ahora… recién estoy haciéndome a la idea…

-¿De que tu madre volvió?

-Mi madre no se había ido… yo hice el duelo de su muerte… no voy a darte los detalles porque los conoces de sobra… me refería al embarazo…

Rick abrió los ojos y trató de no hacer interpretaciones que le dolieran…

-Escucha…- le dijo y tomó sus manos- este bebé me hace muy feliz, pero si hubiera podido elegir, los habría tenido en otro momento… este no es un buen momento…

-Lo sé… pero ¿por qué no lo ves como una alternativa para salir adelante, para preocuparte por lo que verdaderamente es importante?

-Quiero hacerlo, amor… no creas que no… pero siento que se me juntaron todas las cosas…

-Dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte… sé que hay cosas por las que quieres transitar por tu cuenta y me parece bien, lo entiendo… aunque a veces sienta que me gustaría poder ayudarte más… pero este bebé… es nuestro hijo… y yo necesito asegurarme de que estás bien, de que estás feliz y de que quieres tenerlo…

-¿Cómo crees que se me pasaría por la cabeza no tenerlo? Mi única preocupación es no poder ser todo lo feliz que había soñado…

-Entonces debes proponértelo… ¿cuál es el principal problema? ¿Tus padres? Entonces siéntate a hablar con ellos, deja las cosas en claro y trata de encontrar la paz…

-Rick…

-Nada, Kate… ya no se trata de ti o de mí, es nuestro hijo… nuestro hijo…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió y sonrió.

-Aún no puedo creerlo, ¿sabes? No puedo entender cómo sucedió…

-Bueno… yo podría darte una demostración práctica de cómo fue…

* * *

Se entregó un buen rato a las caricias de él, que eran igual de intensas que siempre, pero por momentos llenas de ternura y Kate supo que era imposible sentirse más plena de lo que se sentía…

-¿Se lo dijiste a alguien más?- le dijo luego, cuando la tomó en sus brazos y la abrigó un poco.

-Danny lo sabe… me la encontré justo después de enterarme…

-Ah… qué bien…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-No te molesta que venga a quedarse, ¿verdad?

-Ya te dije que no, Kate… además, será una buena compañía para Alexis…

-Sí, es cierto… - dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Cuándo vendrá?

-Tenía que hablar con… mis padres… me avisará cuando lo haga…

-Bien…- dijo él y deslizó sus manos hacia el vientre de ella y lo acarició con cariño.

-Hey… me haces cosquillas…- se quejó ella.

-Por ahora es la única forma que tengo de contactarme con mi hijo…

-Nuestro hijo…- lo corrigió ella.

-¿Sabes desde cuándo estoy fantaseando con esto?

-¿Con tener un hijo conmigo?

-Desde que te conocí… claro que se acentuó cuando comenzamos nuestra relación…

-¿Tú querías tener hijos conmigo cuando recién nos conocíamos? No… no te creo…

-Luego de tener a Alexis supe que ser padre es una experiencia maravillosa y me pasé el resto de mi vida buscando a la mujer ideal para volver a sentir esa sensación de que todo es correcto, de que soy un ser humano completo… y cuando te conocí, lo supe…- dijo y sonrió con calidez, como recordando.

-Sólo querías acostarte conmigo…- dijo ella bufando.

-También… por supuesto… quería al menos saber qué se sentía tenerte piel contra piel… pero te convertiste en mi musa desde el minuto cero… ¿acaso eso no es amor?

-No lo sé, tú dímelo…- dijo ella y sonrió, él tenía algo de razón, aunque ahora le pareciera exagerado.

-Lo es… y disfruté cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada pelea, cada ataque de celos tuyo y mío, porque en el fondo, a pesar de todo, siempre supe que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos… y ahora estamos esperando un hijo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Lo dices muy lindo… pero sabes perfectamente que estuvimos por distanciarnos para siempre varias veces…

-Oh, sí, no te lo niego… pero ya ves como el destino se encargó de no permitir que nos separáramos…

-Me haces muy feliz, Rick… no sé si ya te lo había dicho o si hace mucho que no lo hago…

-Es lindo escucharlo…- dijo él y besó la punta de la nariz.

-Bien… ahí tienes…

-Kate… prométeme que intentarás suavizar las cosas con tus padres…

-Quizá lo intente…- dijo pensativa- pero desde ya que no podré pasar la hoja como si nada…

-Lo sé… pero creo que ya está bueno de peleas, discusiones y reproches… creo que ellos tienen muy en claro que han cometido un error grave contigo… pero no pueden volver el tiempo atrás… y aunque pudieran no quedarían muchas opciones distintas…

-Me hubiese gustado que mi padre confiara en mí…

-¿Crees que no confió?

-Está a la vista… si me hubiese dicho, yo me habría salvado de unas cuantas cosas de las que ahora prefiero no acordarme…

-Ya está, ¿ok? Piensa que el bebé siente absolutamente todo lo que tú sientes…

-Lo sé y te prometo que haré lo posible para calmarme…- dijo ella y se sumergió en los brazos de él, no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esta charla era muy necesaria para ambos y que Rick la impulse a buscar la paz con sus padres también es bueno! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola! Sé que no es normal que no actualice todos los días, aunque últimamente he tenido algunos problemas que no me permitieron hacerlo con la frecuencia con que lo suelo hacer... espero que lo entiendan, nada me gusta más que escribir, la inspiración sigue, pero a veces la vida no lo permite... en fin... aquí les dejo otro capítulo y todavía no puedo creer que ya casi estamos en septiembre y que el interminable hiatus está por terminar... **

**Capítulo 24**

Martha abrazó a su nuera con emoción. Sus abrazos no eran desconocidos para Kate, que supo que se hubiese sentido extraña si no lo hubiese recibido así…

-Katherine, querida… me hacen muy feliz…- dijo mirándola de cerca- no puedo decir que es una sorpresa, desde que Richard me confesó que te amaba supe que algún día me darían esta noticia… pero eso no quita de que me sienta infinitamente feliz…

-Gracias, Martha…- Kate sonrió con los ojos húmedos, parecía que todo le provocaba ganas de llorar… ¿o eran las hormonas?

-Es la verdad…- dijo Martha con una reverencia y le guiñó un ojo a Rick que seguía el intercambio de cerca.

-A veces creo que todo el mundo sabía que Rick y yo estábamos predestinados… todos menos yo…

-Oh, vamos… que te hayas resistido no significa que no lo supieras…- dijo Rick y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No voy a discutir esto otra vez…- dijo y alzó las cejas para que Martha la defendiera.

-Es cierto, Richard, no contradigas a tu esposa… está sensible y créeme, querrás abrazarla para dormir y te conviene que esté de humor…- dijo en tono dramático y todos terminaron riéndose.

* * *

Rick tuvo que irse a una reunión y Kate se quedó charlando con su suegra mientras esperaba a Danny, que le avisó que iría a quedarse…

-Entonces… ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

-Alrededor de 5 semanas…

-Bien… todavía falta un poco para que disminuya el riesgo… pero sé que estarás bien...

-Es cierto…- dijo y sonrió, acariciando inconscientemente su vientre.

-Rick está muy feliz…

-Feliz y maduro…- agregó Kate y Martha la miró algo confundida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Digamos que cuando me enteré, tuve miedo por su reacción…

-Es imposible que él no quisiera tener un hijo contigo…

-No, no… no me refería a esa reacción, sino a su hiperactividad… tengo que serte sincera, Martha… no sé si este es el mejor momento…

-Oh, ni me hables de momentos… ¿te imaginas cómo estaba yo cuando me enteré que Richard venía?

-Ahora lo entiendo…

-Pero tu situación es mucho más sana… aunque no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasé, Rick es mucho mejor hijo de lo que yo aspiraba a tener…

-No sé a qué aspirabas, pero tienes razón…

-Kate…- dijo y tomó sus manos- ¿ya se lo dijiste a tus padres?

-No… todavía no…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Querida, tú sabes que te quiero como a una hija… que alguna vez te dije que como tu madre no estaba, yo quería, respetuosamente, tratar de suplantarla en lo que tú necesitaras…

-Es cierto y sigo agradeciéndote…

-Lo sé… pero tienes a tu madre, Kate… y ella y tú se perdieron la boda… lo más importante para una mujer que espera un hijo son los consejos de su madre… y tú la tienes, mal que mal la recuperaste… no les niegues ni a ti ni a ella el poder disfrutar de esta experiencia…

-Marta yo… yo no sé si estoy en condiciones de tener esa relación con ella…

-Si no lo intentas…

-No… es que… no puedo imaginármelo… ya me había hecho a la idea de que ella no estaba… ahora de repente está…

-¿Cuántas de las mujeres que perdieron a su madre pueden decir eso?

-Lo sé…

-Tú sabes que adoro dar consejos… y mi consejo es que trates de entenderte con ella… estoy segura de que sería muy hermoso compartir esa experiencia juntas…

-En la teoría todo está bien… pero para mí no es fácil… ¿tienes idea de cuántas veces me despierto en mitad de la noche recordando todo lo que sufrí al perderla y todo lo que viví para hacerle justicia?

-Querida…- dijo Martha acariciándole la cara- no te hace bien pensar así…

-Lo sé, Martha… pero no puedo controlar lo que sueño… nadie tiene más ganas que yo de estar bien, de disfrutar este sueño que tantas veces imaginé…

-Entonces date una tregua… primero a ti misma… prométeme que lo harás…

* * *

Danny llegó un rato más tarde y Martha las dejó para que conversaran.

-¿Todo bien allí en tu casa?

-Bueno… digamos que mamá no estaba muy de acuerdo en que viniera a molestarlos… pero le dije que no tenías inconvenientes y lo aceptó… finalmente lo hizo…

-¿Papá también?

-Él no dijo mucho… digamos que deja que mamá arregle todo… es más pasivo…

-Lo es… lo recuerdo perfectamente… le costó muchísimo cuando… cuando ella no estaba… muchas veces lo vi perdido…- dijo y sintió algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero ahora están bien… y créeme… son insoportables juntos…

-Ya estás aquí…- dijo Kate y acarició su cara, todavía le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a la idea de tener una hermana.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Hablaste con Rick?

-Sí, por supuesto…

-Está feliz…- asumió Danny.

-Ambos estamos muy felices…

-Me alegra mucho…- dijo Danny y la abrazó con ternura…

Escucharon la puerta y de pronto, Alexis las abrazaba a ambas…

-Papá me contó… estoy muy contenta, Kate… ya era hora…

-Lo sé… no es que pensara que no te gustaría, pero no estaba segura de que estuvieras tan contenta…

-Yo estoy muy segura del cariño de mi padre, si es que a eso te refieres… y no tienes idea de lo que consentiremos entre Danny y yo a ese niño… el otro día hablábamos de eso, ¿verdad Danny?- dijo y la otra joven asintió.

-¿Cómo es que hablaban de eso?- preguntó Kate sin comprender.

-Bueno… suponíamos que sucedería en algún momento…

-Pues… sucedió…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal unos capuccinos para festejarlo?- preguntó Alexis con una sonrisa.

-¿Capuccinos? Tú sí que eres divertida, "sobrina"- le dijo y se mordió la lengua.

Kate miró a Alexis algo incómoda y las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Alcohol? No, querida… tú serás mi "tía" pero todavía eres pequeña…

-¿A que no me ganas un concurso de tomar cerveza?- la desafió Danny.

-A que yo les gano a ambas…- dijo Kate alzando la ceja- ni siquiera se les ocurra…

-Solo jugaba… pero puedo ganarle…- dijo Danny y Kate achicó los ojos.

-Solía hacer lo mismo… hasta hace poco…- dijo y sonrió- a tu padre le he ganado varias veces…- sonrió Kate mirando a Alexis.

-No te enojes, te considero capaz, pero creo que mi padre te dejaría ganar a cualquier cosa…

-Menos al scrabble…- dijo Kate y ambas rieron.

* * *

Rick llegó un rato más tarde cuando las tres tomaban su capuccino con galletas caseras que había hecho Alexis el día anterior.

Se quedaron charlando bajito y Rick la abrazó con ternura por detrás, acariciando su vientre suavemente, imaginándose a su bebé en sus brazos…

El sonido del móvil de Kate los sacó de su momento de sensibilidad y Kate observó el número que ya conocía…

-Diga…- dijo con la voz controlada.

-Kate… siento molestarte…- dijo Johanna con voz algo incómoda- sé que me pediste que no te llamara… quería saber si lo que me dijo Danny de que estabas de acuerdo en recibirla es cierto… está muy rebelde…

-No te preocupes, mamá…- dijo y se sintió rara- ella estará bien, se distraerá unos días y podrá volver…

-Gracias, hija… ¿y tú cómo estás?

-Yo…- dijo Kate y se tensó, con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo- estoy bien… estoy muy bien, gracias…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que una parte de la familia ya lo sabe y está feliz... veremos si Kate se lo cuenta a sus padres y si puede ir arreglando de a poco su relación con ellos. Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Kate se despertó de golpe, estaba bañada en sudor y agitada. Había tenido una pesadilla.

Al principio le costó recordar, le resultaba más importante calmarse y bajar sus revoluciones cardíacas que pensar cuál había sido la causa…

Acarició su vientre como al descuido y sintió la mano de Rick en su cintura…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él, consciente de su estado.

-Creo… creo que tuve una pesadilla…- dijo y él se levantó de golpe, al escuchar su voz temblorosa.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- le dijo, totalmente despierto al instante.

-Bueno… no es que me acuerde… pero debe haber sido fea… mira como estoy…

-¿Te traigo un poco de agua?- le preguntó y al verla asentir se levantó.

Kate se recostó un poco para ver si se calmaba. Buscó en su mente algún rastro de la pesadilla y de pronto recordó… inspiró hondo, aún despierta le afectaba…

Había soñado que perdía todo, a su bebé, a Rick, a Danny y también a sus padres…

No es que a nadie le gustara la idea de quedarse sola, pero Kate sentía que se moría de solo pensar que podría pasar algo como eso…

Se sentía culpable por no haber podido proteger a su familia en el sueño… por no haber podido disfrutar más tiempo a su hermana y por no haber hecho nada para mejorar su relación con sus padres…

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio el vaso de agua frente a ella, no lo había escuchado volver a Rick…

-Te ves mal, Kate…

-Lo sé… recordé la pesadilla… todos estaban muertos… todos menos yo…

-Lo siento… digo, por el sufrimiento… dicen que cuando alguien se muere en tus sueños, le prolongas la vida…

-Espero que sí…

-Kate… estas cosas son normales, no quiero que te asustes… te están pasando muchas cosas…

-Fue solo un mal momento, Rick… se me pasará…

-Bien…- dijo y besó su frente.

Kate se acomodó bajo las sábanas y trató de dormir. Le costó muchísimo, y cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente y se metió bajo la ducha, resolvió que hablaría con sus padres…

* * *

Desayunó con Rick, Alexis y Danny antes de irse a trabajar y le dijo a Rick que se quedara, que ella debía hacer algo al mediodía…

Rick no quiso preguntarle, la veía decidida e intuía que tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con la pesadilla…

La mañana en la comisaría fue bastante normal, sin sobresaltos, lo único que Kate añoraba era el resultado de su examen, pero de eso no había noticias aún… eso le había dicho la capitana Gates…

Cuando la hora del almuerzo se acercaba, Kate se encontró dudando un poco de lo que se suponía que haría, ir a hablar con sus padres, pero supo que no quería esperar más tiempo para hacerlo…

Kate se removió ansiosa luego de tocar el timbre en donde ahora vivían sus padres. Sabía que los encontraría y también sabía que no podía esperar mucho más para hablar con ellos… todo eso era una gran tontería… porque aunque ella aún se sintiera dolida por la situación que pasaban, ellos eran los abuelos de su hijo…

Johanna abrió la puerta y la miró con sorpresa. Sus rasgos se suavizaron casi por completo y sonrió…

-Kate… pasa por favor…- le dijo y la acompañó con suavidad, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hija.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Kate vio a su padre con la misma expresión de sorpresa que había visto en su madre, segundos antes… recorrió con su mirada algunos recuerdos de esa casa, se sentía un poco más distendida, aunque la situación le resultaba bizarra por momentos…

-Katie… qué bien que nos hayas venido a ver… ¿pasó algo?- le preguntó algo ansioso.

-¿Danny está bien?- preguntó Johanna.

-Sí… ella… ella está bien… se hizo muy compinche con Alexis… la… la hija de Rick…- dijo removiendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Me alegra… porque si te da problemas…- dijo Johanna.

-No me los dará… y debemos recuperar algo de tiempo perdido…- le dijo y Johanna apretó los labios, la culpa volvía a cada instante.

-¿Quieres sentarte? ¿Te hago un café?

-Estoy bien…- dijo y se sentó en el sofá, enfrente a su padre.

Johanna tomó el lugar al lado de su marido y Kate los miró a los dos. Era increíble volver a verlos así, juntos… como tantas veces había imaginado… luego del "asesinato" de su madre…

-Yo…- dijo mirándose las manos con ansiedad- vine porque quería hablar con ustedes…

-Por supuesto… te escuchamos…- dijo Jim.

-Están pasando algunas cosas en mi vida…

-¿Lo de tu ascenso?- preguntó Johanna- eso nos tiene a la expectativa, pero sin embargo…

-No es sólo eso…- la interrumpió Kate, no por mala educación sino por ansiedad.

-¿Entonces? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Yo… he estado planteándome si debía… contarles todo esto y francamente, aunque todavía esté enojada… desilusionada…- dijo y comenzó a llorar.

Johanna sintió que se le partía el corazón. Jim quiso moverse para acercarse a ella. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a verla sufrir, no podía evitar querer protegerla…

-Lo que me está pasando es…- dijo y se tomó unos segundos, no podía casi contener sus lágrimas.

-Kate…- Johanna no sabía qué decirle para poder calmarla.

-Que estoy embarazada… y que a pesar de todo lo que está pasando en mi vida ahora, estoy muy feliz… y…- dijo casi tosiendo por el llanto- y sentí que debía decírselos a ustedes…

Johanna y Jim se miraron con los ojos húmedos. Se descubrieron mudos, sin poder hablar…

Kate se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas, incómoda y cuando se iba a ir, Johanna se levantó como un resorte y la tomó del brazo para detenerla…

-Kate…- le dijo y Kate la miró a los ojos, las lágrimas corriendo aún por sus mejillas.

-Quería que lo supieran…- dijo y amagó a soltarse, quería escaparse de allí.

-Estamos muy felices…- dijo Jim, tratando de ayudar a su esposa a verbalizar lo que le ocurría en ese instante...

-Sí…- dijo solo ella y cuando miró por detrás de su madre vio que su padre también estaba allí, cerca.

-Kate… yo… me estoy muriendo por abrazarte… desde que volví a verte... desde que me fui, incluso…

Kate bajó la cabeza y apoyó su cara en el hombro de su madre que al principio no reaccionó, y luego acarició suavemente su espalda, casi con miedo de que Kate se arrepintiera…

Jim palmeó su cabeza con suavidad y Johanna cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento tan largamente esperado…

-¿Por qué demonios me dejaste tan sola, mamá?- dijo Kate sin moverse y Johanna la apretó entre sus brazos, llorando a la par de ella…

* * *

**Bueno, primer acercamiento real, pero parece que Kate aún tiene cosas para reprochar... veremos como sigue todo! Gracias por leer!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Kate llamó a Rick para decirle que iría directamente a su casa. Tenía todos los ojos hinchados de lo que había llorado y simplemente no quería volver a la comisaría a que la estuvieran mirando o interrogando…

Cuando él entró al loft, fue directamente a la habitación, ella no le había contado nada aún sobre su encuentro con su madre pero él sabía que sucedía algo…

La encontró recostada, con la bata puesta, acababa de ducharse y sus manos acariciaban su vientre, como en estado de trance…

-Kate…- le dijo y ella levantó la vista, dejando que sus ojos hinchados se posaran en él- ¿estás bien?

Kate asintió y sonrió levemente. Rick se apresuró a llegar adonde ella estaba y se recostó a su lado.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- le preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Hablé con mis padres… les conté del embarazo…

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Aliviada… supongo…- dijo ella y suspiró.

Rick dejó que su mano y la de ella se reunieran para acariciar juntos su abdomen.

-¿Y ellos?

-Felices… muy felices…

-Me alegra…- dijo Rick con sinceridad y besó el espacio que quedaba entre sus manos.

-Me siento demasiado rara aún con esto…

-¿Con el embarazo?

-Con mis padres…

-Dale tiempo…- dijo él mirándola desde su posición, en su regazo- has hablado con ellos… las cosas se irán estabilizando…

-Cuando me iba… mi mamá me abrazó…- dijo Kate y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Yo creí que no la quería cerca, Rick… pero cuando sentí sus caricias suaves… Dios… cómo la he echado de menos estos años… cómo la necesité…

-La tienes, amor… yo sé que es difícil reponerse luego de lo que sucedió… pero ella hizo lo que pudo… y ambas necesitan estar juntas…

-No es tan fácil…

-Lo sé… pero vas por el buen camino… confía en mí…- le dijo él y apoyó su oído en su abdomen y ella acarició suavemente su cabello.

-Gracias…- dijo y él la miró- no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida por contar con tu apoyo constante… la forma en que me contienes, pero realmente quiero que sepas que lo valoro muchísimo y que siento que no podría estar con nadie más porque aquí es donde pertenezco…

-Te amo… los amo a ambos…- dijo él y sonrió.

Él se incorporó y la tomó de la cara para besar sus labios. Kate suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de él en sus muslos, aplicando un poco más de presión, dándole a entender que la ternura se había transformado en algo más…

Rick siguió su camino hacia abajo, besando su cuello y la escuchó murmurar…

-Dios… Rick… te necesito…

-Aquí estoy- le dijo él y deslizó una mano por debajo de la bata, acariciando su pecho directamente sobre su piel… sin barreras de tela de por medio…

Kate arqueó la espalda buscando mayor contacto y Rick se detuvo en seco y la observó… se bajó de la cama y se quitó la ropa en tiempo record…

Cuando se reunió con ella la besó húmedamente y la hizo descender sobre él, ninguno quería seguir esperando…

Hicieron el amor lenta e intensamente y se sorprendieron cuando llegaron juntos al clímax… luego de un buen rato…

-Tú y ese bebé son lo más importante que tengo en la vida…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Creo que yo debería incluir a Alexis… pero me siento igual… bendecido por tenerte, por tenerlos…- dijo él y sonrió.

* * *

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, abrazados bajo las mantas y luego de algunos besos, él la miró…

Deberíamos levantarnos para comer algo…

-Estoy cansada…- protestó ella.

-Debes comer… no puedes simplemente saltarte las comidas…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella con pesar y cerró los ojos cuando él volvió a besar su cuello, dejando su nariz hundida allí un momento…

Se vistieron y comenzaron a preparar la comida, era como un rito doméstico entre ellos, trataban de hacerlo siempre juntos y lo disfrutaban mucho…

Cuando sonó el timbre, Rick se acercó a la puerta mientras ella seguía cortando verdura, creyendo que se trataba del encargado del edificio que les traía alguna cuenta para pagar o algún chusmerío de los que el hombre estaba acostumbrado a contar…

Se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a frente con Johanna y no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba contento de verla allí, de que las cosas estuviesen sensiblemente mejor entre ella y Kate…

-Buenas noches, Rick… ¿estaban ocupados?

-Oh, no… por supuesto que no… solo preparábamos la cena…

-¿Puedo pasar a ver a Kate?

-Sí… por favor, adelante…- dijo Rick y cuando Kate levantó la cabeza y la vio, se quedó un poco sorprendida.

-Si… si vienes a ver a Danny ella… no llegó aún…- dijo algo inquieta.

-No, Kate… vengo a verte a ti…- dijo Johanna en tono bajo, suave…

Kate se secó las manos con un repasador y se quitó el delantal para acercarse a su madre.

-Dime…- dijo sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba imperceptiblemente.

-Quería decirte que no quiero perderme nada de todo esto… Kate… sé que sigues enojada… y yo te prometo que tendré paciencia, que no te invadiré, pero por favor… necesito estar cerca…

Kate se quedó mirándola y pestañeó para quitarse esa sensación de extrañeza…

Rick, que estaba de pie a un costado y no había intervenido, se movió algo nervioso…

-Mamá… yo… tengo que hacerme a la idea… pero… dejaré que me acompañes… no sólo por ti, porque me lo pides, sino porque lo necesito… te necesité demasiado todo este tiempo…

-Yo también, hija…- dijo Johanna y Rick sonrió.

-Yo… creo que ya te lo dije… no estoy segura de poder olvidar todo lo que pasó… pero soñé tantas veces con que no estuvieras muerta, con que pudiera recuperar el tiempo contigo, que siento que no puedo desperdiciarlo… sería una tonta si lo hiciera…

-No lo hagas, entonces…- dijo y extendió sus brazos y Kate se acercó despacio.

Kate cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar, todavía no se atrevía a hacerlo ella misma, pero a Johanna no le importaba, porque había conseguido acercarse de alguna manera y lo consideraba todo ganancia…

Kate abrió los ojos y vio que Rick sonreía, lo veía orgulloso de ella, aprobando la situación y no dudó en devolverle la sonrisa, agradecida…

Johanna besó su frente con cariño al separarla de su pecho y sonrió con los ojos húmedos…

-Gracias por esta oportunidad…- dijo y se separó.

Kate asintió suavemente y JOhanna acarició su cara antes de volverse hacia donde estaba Rick…

-Rick… no sé si te lo he dicho antes… estoy muy orgullosa de que mi hija haya podido formar una familia contigo… Jim me ha contado parte de su historia, sé que fue difícil, que hubo muchas idas y vueltas…- dijo y giró hacia Kate- me gustaría escucharla de ti algún día- y Kate asintió.

-Su hija es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…- dijo Rick con los ojos perdidos en su esposa.

-Te llamaré mañana, hija…- le dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, Rick se acercó a ella que había quedado de pie en la misma posición.

-Y yo estoy orgulloso de ti y de cómo te vas superando día a día…- dijo y la tomó en sus brazos, porque sabía que ella necesitaba de ese abrazo más que del aire que respiraba…

* * *

**Bueno, lentamente las cosas se están arreglando entre madre e hija y como de costumbre, Rick está siempre apoyando a su esposa! Veremos como sigue esta historia! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Me imagino que todos estarán tan ansiosos como yo con el comienzo de la 8va. temporada. Aquí les dejo este capítulo para que se pase más rápido. The hiatus is over, por fin! **

**Capítulo 27**

Kate corrió al baño y llegó justo a tiempo para dejar todo su desayuno allí. Rick la observó de lejos, sensibilizado y algo preocupado por ella, hacía dos días que cada cosa que comía terminaba así, y aunque ambos sabían que era algo normal por el embarazo, eso no quitaba que se sintiera impotente, sin saber qué hacer…

Ella se enjuagó la cara con agua fresca, se hizo unos buches con enjuague bucal y al salir del baño, lanzó un suspiro de cansancio…

-Lo siento…- le dijo él- ¿estás bien?

-Tanto como puedo estarlo si vomito todo lo que como…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al médico? ¿O que lo llamemos?

-¿Para qué? Me dirá que son síntomas normales…

-¿Y si llamas a tu madre?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú…

-Hablé con ella ayer…

-¿Le contaste lo que te pasaba?

-Le dije que estaba con algunas molestias…

-Quizá conoce algún truco… ella también estuvo embarazada… dos veces… es normal que las madres sepan cosas que ni nos imaginamos...

-Rick…

-Llámala, Kate…

Kate achicó los ojos con algo de rabia, sabía que Rick tenía razón pero no quería dar el brazo a torcer… su relación con su madre estaba mucho mejor, pero ella no quería parecer dependiente, se había prometido llamarla cada vez que tuviera alguna novedad sobre su embarazo… pero nada más…

Rick tomó su móvil de su mesa de luz y se lo entregó.

-¿Quieres que te deje a solas?

-No hace falta…- dijo Kate mordiéndose el labio y soportando un súbito ataque de acidez…

Marcó los números y esperó. Estuvo a punto de cortar, pero su madre le ganó de mano, atendió justo antes de que lo hiciera…

-¿Kate?

-Mamá… ¿cómo estás?- dijo Kate algo nerviosa y Rick no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bien… ¿pasó algo?

-No, no… es que… no me he sentido bien estos días… estoy con náuseas y vómitos y… a Rick se le ocurrió que quizá tú conocieras algún truco, porque tengo hambre pero no resisto nada en el estómago…

-Sí, claro…- dijo y supo que Kate sonreía.

-Bien…

-¿Tienes pan?

-Sí, por supuesto…

-Dile a Rick que prepare tostadas…

-Rick… prepara tostadas…- dijo Kate y Johanna sonrió.

-Comer pan tostado calma la sensación de náuseas…

-¿Estás segura?

-Créeme… y si tienes calor… puedes intentar con trozos de hielo… si los masticas, eso también ayuda…

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Tuve muchas náuseas mientras te esperaba a ti…

-Lo siento…

-No es tu culpa, hija… ¿o acaso tú estás culpando a ese pobre bebé?

-Para nada…

-Bien… ¿necesitas que vaya a quedarme un rato contigo?

-No hace falta…

-¿Irás a trabajar?

-Bueno… últimamente vengo faltando bastante… pero supongo que iré un poco más tarde hoy…

-Escucha, Kate… ¿cómo está Danny? Me llamaron de la escuela, hoy no fue y ayer tampoco…

-Pero… ella me dijo que iría…- se sorprendió Kate.

-Ya no sé qué hacer con ella… está muy rebelde…

-Hagamos algo…- dijo Kate con resolución, no le había gustado que Danny se aprovechara de la situación y de ella- la llamaré y ambas hablaremos con ella, así se da cuenta de que estamos de acuerdo… ¿puedes venir en un rato?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo Johanna y cortaron.

* * *

Kate se sintió aliviada cuando comenzó a comer las tostadas que Rick le había preparado y sintió que le caían bien, que no sentía tantas náuseas…

-… no me importa lo que haya sucedido, te espero aquí en media hora… me entero que no estás yendo a la escuela por mamá… a ella la llamaron… esto no se hace, Danny… yo confié en ti…- dijo y miró a Rick, que hizo un gesto de desaprobación pero le pidió que se calmara- escucha… yo puedo entender que estás en crisis… pero no me gusta que me mientas… yo intento comprenderte… no hagas que pierda mi confianza en ti…

-No lo haré, estaré allí en media hora…- dijo Danny algo triste.

Cuando Danny entró con sus llaves vio a su hermana y a su madre sentadas en el sillón, esperándola…

-No sé si debo alegrarme o asustarme viéndolas juntas…

-Danny…- suspiró Johanna- ¿por qué haces todo esto? ¿acaso no te alegras de tener a tu hermana contigo?

-Tú no entiendes nada, mamá…

-Escucha…- dijo Kate- yo te dije que entiendo por lo que estás pasando… no era mucho mayor que tú cuando perdí a… cuando mamá se fue y es duro, créeme… pero tú tienes una familia ahora… un papá, una mamá que te adoran y me tienes a mí… es sólo cuestión de adaptarse… pero si sigues faltando a la escuela, tendrás que cursar el año otra vez y no está bien… además, no me gustan las mentiras… nunca terminan bien… como ves…

-Yo… lo siento… mamá… Kate…- dijo y se dejó caer en medio de ambas- siento que no encajo totalmente en este lugar…

-¿No encajas? Quisiste venir a vivir con tu hermana para recuperar el tiempo perdido… quizá te cueste un poco la escuela, pero ¿acaso le has dado alguna chance? Porque yo no lo recuerdo… desde el minuto cero dijiste que era una basura… y que no irías…

-¿Te gustaría cambiarte?- intervino Kate.

-No es cambiarme lo que lo solucionará… dejé a todos mis amigos en San Francisco, los echo de menos y eso no puede arreglarse…

Kate miró a su madre y suspiró.

-Escucha, hija…- dijo Johanna y tomó sus manos- yo… lo siento mucho… pero no había demasiadas opciones… teníamos que recuperar a nuestra familia…

-Lo sé… yo entiendo todo… pero sigo echando de menos a mis amigos…

-Quizá puedas viajar en vacaciones, si todo va bien…- insistió Johanna.

-Hey, Danny… probablemente lo hayas comprendido pero está bien que te lo diga… yo…- dijo y acarició su cara- soy muy feliz de haberte conocido y de que seas mi hermana… siempre he querido tener una y pensé que no tenía chances… ya ves como la vida te sorprende…

-Te quiero, Kate…- dijo y la abrazó. Johanna se quedó mirándolas, con orgullo y algo de emoción, pero sobre todo con sorpresa, miles de veces había imaginado esta situación, pero ahora la veía en la realidad y superaba sus expectativas…

-¿Quién quiere más tostadas?- escucharon la voz de Rick y se miraron sonrientes.

Rick apareció con una bandeja llena de tostadas y Johanna sonrió.

-¿Siempre fue tan exagerado?- dijo Johanna y Danny sacudió la cabeza.

-Así es…- dijo Kate y Rick achicó los ojos- y tan tierno…- dijo y Rick se acercó para besar sus labios.

-Disculpa que no te pueda invitar con nada más, durante unos meses, aquí solo se comerán tostadas…- dijo y Kate sonrió, genuinamente, algo emocionada porque se sintió en familia…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que hubo escena familiar con las tres mujeres Beckett... espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo!** **Gracias, como siempre por leer!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! Sé que algunos de los que leen estarán preguntándose qué pienso de lo que pasó anoche, en el nuevo capítulo de la serie. Y como no quiero spoilear a nadie que no lo haya visto aún, solo voy a decir que sigo creyendo en el equipo de escritores, que aunque hubo algunos altibajos en la trama, no me cansaré nunca de esta serie y que tanto Rick como Kate, especialmente ella, me siguen inspirando a niveles que ni yo comprendo! Pero aclaro, esta es mi opinión, gracias por leer! **

**Capítulo 28**

Johanna se dejó caer en el sillón, en brazos de su marido que la apretó con ternura. Hacía un tiempo que habían vuelto a estar juntos y sin embargo, todavía disfrutaba a niveles insospechados ese contacto, tan añorado y tan de ellos…

-¿Katie y Danny?- dijo sobre su cabello Jim.

-Bien… aclaramos las cosas con Danny y su escuela… digamos que Kate me ha ayudado bastante…

-¿Cómo está ella? ¿se siente bien?

-Tiene nauseas… pero está muy bien… hermosa…

-Siempre lo fue… es muy parecida a ti…

-Oh, me harás sonrojar…

-Es la verdad… ¿sabes la cantidad de veces que la observé en silencio para no olvidarme de ti? Tú sabes que los rasgos de las personas se van borrando de tu cabeza con el paso del tiempo… ella era mi recordatorio constante de que no estabas muerta… de que te habías ido a un largo viaje… y en algún punto, fantaseaba con que este momento llegaría… el reencuentro y Dios, Johanna, te he echado tanto de menos…- dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-Lo sé, amor… porque me pasó lo mismo… pero el destino nos ha permitido, y yo sin saberlo, cuando me fui, llevarnos una parte del otro con nosotros… tú te quedaste con Kate y yo con Danny… y hemos hecho lo que pudimos este tiempo… pero ahora llegó el momento de revivir todo aquello que nos hacía bien…- dijo Johanna y sonrió, algo aturdida por ese momento tan íntimo.

-¿Qué propones?- dijo Jim, perdido en sus ojos.

-Bueno… no lo sé…- dijo y se mordió el labio y luego sonrió- estamos solos, Jim Beckett… ¿de verdad no se te ocurre nada?

-Jo…- dijo él y acarició su cara- deberías saber que ahora tengo unos años más y…

-No tengas miedo… yo también los tengo…- dijo ella y se inclinó de costado, como estaba, para besar sus labios…

* * *

Kate le dio un beso de buenas noches a su hermana y le hizo prometer que al día siguiente se levantaría temprano para ir a la escuela…

Danny estuvo de acuerdo y subió las escaleras rápidamente para disfrutar de un té saborizado con quien se había convertido en su compinche, Alexis…

Cuando Kate entró en la habitación, esperaba encontrarlo a Rick acostado, esperándola, sin embargo, él no estaba y Kate sonrió cuando escuchó la ducha…

Se quitó la ropa despacio, se sentía un poco cansada y pensó en ducharse al día siguiente, pero el hecho de que él estuviese a escasos metros hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de deseo y entró en puntas de pie, procurando no hacer ruido…

Él le sonrió y paseó su mirada por su cuerpo cuando ella corrió la mampara de acrílico, dispuesta a acompañarlo…

-¿Llego muy tarde? - preguntó en tono bajo y él la miró con intensidad.

-Llegas justo a tiempo…- le dijo y extendió sus brazos para recibirla.

Kate se acurrucó en sus brazos mientras sentía el agua tibia cubriéndolos a ambos como si fuera un manto cálido…

Suspiró y luego de quedarse un momento con la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Gracias…

-Siempre…- dijo él y aunque quiso preguntarle, prefirió que ella se explicara.

-Toda la vida he estado obsesionada con el tema de la muerte de mi madre y tú has estado a mi lado… y ahora que sucedió todo esto y mi madre volvió, no haces otra cosa que tratar de comprenderme, ayudarme y decirme que estás orgulloso de mí…

-Es la verdad… mi amor por ti es muy profundo… siento que acompañarte es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para que seas feliz… y aquí estoy… para ti y para nuestro bebé…

-Lo sé…- dijo sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Las náuseas?

-Estoy bien…- dijo y descendió su mano para acariciarlo y Rick dio un pequeño salto cuando sus dedos se cerraron en donde él estaba comenzando a necesitar atención- de hecho… tengo muchas ganas de que me hagas sentir tus caricias y también de acariciarte- dijo moviendo su mano suavemente, con delicadeza.

-Pues… como dije…- dijo él con la voz entrecortada, la oleada de excitación se había incrementado con sus caricias- yo estoy para ti… en todo…

-¿Aquí mismo?

-Donde tú quieras…

-Qué bueno, Rick porque realmente me muero de ganas de estar contigo…- dijo ella en un jadeo y él la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Kate entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de él, dibujando figuras en su cadera mientras sus labios hacían maravillas en su cuello y descendían, acompañados por una catarata de agua, hasta su pecho.

Rick se arrodilló frente a ella y acarició con sus manos y sus labios todo el recorrido hasta llegar al abdomen…

Kate sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban cuando él murmuró un para de palabras a la altura de su ombligo y luego siguió hacia abajo y ella se aferró a su cabello, suspirando, casi incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

Rick pareció sentir esa debilidad y se incorporó, ganándose un quejido de frustración por parte de ella.

Besó sus labios, hambriento y levantó una de sus piernas para situarse en el lugar indicado.

Ella intentó sostenerse pero falló y él la apoyó contra la pared de la ducha.

Kate jadeó al sentir la diferencia de temperatura entre su piel y la pared pero se olvidó de todo cuando lo sintió en ella, profundamente, sabiendo él que ella no necesitaba más preámbulos…

Rick se movió a un ritmo parejo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Era imposible que se sintiese más conectado a ella que en ese instante…

Un momento después, cuando él luchaba por llegar al clímax, la sintió tensarse en sus brazos y luego sonreír con alivio…

Rick se detuvo y la observó, adoraba esa cara de placer que él mismo causaba…

-Oh, Rick… me haces sentir increíble…- le dijo ella al oído, agitada.

-Y tú a mí…- dijo él y sintió que explotaba cálidamente en ella, su visión nublada, y luego solo pudiendo escuchar el sonido del corazón de ella, cuando apoyó su cabeza en su pecho…

Se desconectó un momento después y se abrazaron un momento bajo la ducha. Él salió primero y cuando ella terminó de ducharse, lo encontró en la cama, sentado, tapado hasta la cintura, su torso todavía algo húmedo y… ¿acaso sentía deseos otra vez de tocarlo?

Rick alzó la ceja y sonrió.

-Esas hormonas serán nuestra perdición…- dijo y ella dejó caer la bata y lo observó mirarla sin reparos…

-Estoy de acuerdo…- dijo ella y se acostó a su lado.

-¿De verdad estás bien, Kate?- le preguntó él.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé… estos días han sido largos, pesados, llenos de cambios…

-Estoy bien… porque tú estás conmigo…- le dijo ella se inclinó hacia él con claras intenciones.

-¿Crees que podrías darme unas horas para recuperarme?- le dijo él cuando vio sus ojos oscuros, traviesos, otra vez necesitados de él…

-No…- dijo ella y Rick cerró los ojos cuando sintió su mano, colándose por debajo de las sábanas, acariciándolo y estimulándolo otra vez…

* * *

**Bueno, fue un capítulo intenso, creo que esta historia necesitaba algo de "acción". Espero que les haya gustado! Seguiré pronto y gracias por leer y comentar!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Kate sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se levantó de su escritorio para ir al baño. El desayuno no le había caído bien… no tenía tantas náuseas, sobre todo porque vivía con una bolsa llena de tostadas en su cartera, preparadas amorosamente por su marido…

-¡Detective!- escuchó decir a Gates desde la puerta de su oficina, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de girar, solo levantó la mano a manera de disculpa y salió corriendo.

Gates suspiró y miró a Espo y Ryan, que se alzaron de hombros, también preocupados…

-Díganle que la espero en mi oficina…- dijo Gates y sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a entrar y encerrarse.

Kate se enjuagó la cara con agua fresca y trató de inspirar hondo para poder quitarse esa sensación de náusea que la seguía invadiendo.

Salió del sanitario caminando despacio, aún sintiendo algo de presión en el estómago y cuando iba a sentarse otra vez en su escritorio, Ryan le avisó que Gates la esperaba…

Kate golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Gates y entró sin esperar que ella contestara…

-Señor… disculpe… no me sentía bien…- dijo Kate y se sentó con cuidado enfrente de ella.

-No hay problema… ¿estás mejor?

-Sí… un poco mejor…- exageró Kate, todavía se sentía descompuesta.

-Bien… porque quería hablar contigo… tengo novedades…

-¿El examen?

-Exacto…- dijo Gates y sonrió.

-¿Lo pasé?

-¿Qué si lo pasaste? Los dejaste a todos impresionados… y eso que no era tu mejor día…

-¿En serio?

-En serio…- dijo Gates con orgullo- me alegra mucho anunciarte que han recomendado tu ascenso inmediato…

-Oh, Dios… no puedo creerlo…- dijo Kate tomándose el pecho con emoción.

-Y personalmente, Kate… estoy muy orgullosa de ti… desde que te conocí supe que no te quedarías en este puesto mucho tiempo, eres demasiado valiosa…

-Muchas gracias, señor…- dijo y apretó los ojos, reprimiendo una nueva náusea.

-Lástima que te sientas mal…- dijo Gates con pesar- pero sabemos que es lo normal…

-Sí, por supuesto, confío en que se me pasará en un par de semanas…- dijo Kate con resignación.

-Kate… esto no sé para cuando se terminará de acomodar, pero mientras tanto, espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntas…

-Por supuesto, señor…- dijo Kate y sonrió, extendió su mano y la Capitana se la apretó con ternura.

* * *

Ryan y Espo la miraron expectantes cuando salió de la oficina y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Pasé el examen, recomendarán mi ascenso…- dijo y asintió, todavía emocionada.

-Bien…- dijo Espo y aplaudió.

-Tendremos que llamarte Capitana Beckett desde ahora…- dijo y se acercó y besó su mejilla.

-Tengo que contarle a Castle…- dijo pero cuando buscaba su móvil que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo, Ryan y Espo se miraron con preocupación al verla otra vez salir corriendo hacia el baño…

Un momento después, Rick salía del ascensor y se acercaba al escritorio.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con preocupación.

-He estado bastante descompuesta…- dijo Kate que lucía pálida.

-Lo siento… ¿quieres que te acompañe al médico?

-No lo sé… debería quedarme… Gates me llamó a su oficina… me dijo que el examen salió muy bien y que recomendarán mi ascenso inmediato…

-Te felicito, amor…- le dijo él y se inclinó para besarla.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, agradeciendo la caricia.

-Podríamos organizar una cena… con mi madre, Alexis, Danny… y tus padres ¿qué te parece?

-Rick…- dijo ella y sintió el sonido de su móvil.

Miró el identificador y reconoció el número…

-Mamá…- dijo en voz baja.

-Kate… ¿cómo estás? Me dijo Danny que no te había visto bien esta mañana…

-Solo estoy un poco más descompuesta que de costumbre… las tostadas no han funcionado hoy… no son solo náuseas… tengo dolor de estómago…

-Lo siento, querida… ¿estás en el trabajo? ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No… Rick vino a verme… estoy bien… y contenta… porque recomendaron mi ascenso…

-¿Capitana?

-Así es…- dijo Kate y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo.

-Eso hay que festejarlo… cuando te sientas mejor, claro…

-Bueno… Rick me ha dicho que quiere organizar una cena… por las noches me siento un poco mejor… ¿quieren venir esta noche?

-Sí, por supuesto… estaremos allí…- dijo Johanna y le deseó que se mejorara antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Bien… veo que ya arreglaste lo de la cena…

-Sí, bueno… se dio así…- dijo algo incómoda y él sonrió.

-No tienes que decir nada, me alegra que todo esté bien… en paz…

-Por ahora sí…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

De a poco el dolor fue cediendo y Kate se dedicó a trabajar. Por supuesto que no se encargó de salir a hacer ningún trabajo de campo, eso lo hicieron Ryan y Espo en su lugar y ella se quedó trabajando en su escritorio…

Antes de irse a casa, Kate llamó a Lanie y le comentó las novedades, la médica la felicitó y bromearon un rato sobre cómo sería la relación ahora, que tendrían tanta diferencia de jerarquía…

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a casa, todo estaba preparado. Martha la abrazó con efusividad, como siempre y tanto Alexis como su hermana la felicitaron, no sorprendidas, solo con curiosidad por saber cuáles serían sus tareas ahora…

En el momento en que Johanna y Jim llegaron, las encontraron a todas las mujeres sentadas charlando, felices y ambos sintieron algo de melancolía de ver a parte de su propia familia haciendo su vida por separado… lejos de ellos…

-Descuiden…- dijo Rick a espaldas de ambos, luego de colgar sus abrigos- todo seguirá acomodándose y terminará bien…

-Espero que sí, Rick… de verdad echo de menos a mi familia… me gustaría que estemos reunidos…

-Bueno… digamos que esta es tu nueva familia ahora… la de ambos… pero por favor… no más problemas, ni errores… Kate no se los merece…

-Prometido…- dijo Jim con melancolía y extendió su mano hacia Rick- muchas gracias, Rick… gracias por querer tanto a nuestra hija…

-Puedo asegurarle que no es ningún esfuerzo…- dijo y sonrió, mirando a Kate que sonrió a lo lejos cuando sus ojos se encontraron…

Jim y Johanna se adelantaron y Kate se acercó a saludarlos. Trató de sonar lo más normal posible cuando los recibió…

-Les agradezco que hayan venido…- dijo Kate con un poco más de solemnidad de lo que hubiese querido.

-Gracias a ti por tenernos en cuenta…- dijo Johanna y tomó sus manos, y luego besó su mejilla.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti y tus progresos en tu carrera…- dijo Jim un poco a la defensiva, cuando vio que los rasgos de su hija se endurecían un poco al mirarlo.

-Lo sé…- dijo solo Kate y aceptó el beso de su padre.

Rick, que observaba todo de lejos, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más tranquilo, sabía que su mujer tenía toda la razón de estar enojada con sus padres, pero se avecinaban tiempos complicados con todos los cambios en el trabajo y el embarazo, así que sería mucho mejor que estuvieran todos en paz…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas siguen acomdándose! Pobre Kate... los síntomas son muy molestos... suerte que siempre tiene a Rick para reconfortarla! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Todos estaban contentos, los únicos incómodos de a ratos eran los Beckett… salvo Danny, que parecía muy integrada a la familia…

La incomodidad no venía del trato de Kate, sino de algunos comentarios sobre la vida o el pasado, que les hacía recordar sus errores y los deprimía…

Y aunque ellos estaban seguros de que las cosas no podrían haber sido muy distintas, sabían que habían hecho sufrir a su hija y de alguna manera, el hecho de que ahora pudieran celebrar con ella sus triunfos y su felicidad, los ponía de buen humor…

Luego del postre, Kate se excusó y se levantó, estaba algo pálida…

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Rick y ella asintió, pero sin demasiado convencimiento.

Cuando Kate salió para su habitación, Alexis, Danny y Johanna se miraron. Rick hizo el ademán de levantarse y miró a su suegra…

-¿Te molesta si voy yo?- le preguntó Johanna y Rick asintió.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo Rick y le sonrió a Alexis.

* * *

Johanna encontró la puerta entornada de la habitación y golpeó con suavidad…

-¿Puedo pasar?- le preguntó.

-Sí…- dijo Kate en voz baja.

La vio recostada y con algunas almohadas bajo su cabeza, haciendo que no estuviera en posición completamente horizontal…

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No… bueno, algo así… es que… todavía no me doy cuenta cómo es esto… a veces siento hambre y…

-Comes mucho, pero de repente sientes que vas a estallar…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y sonrió, seguramente eso era muy normal.

-No te preocupes… eso pasa a menudo… llegará un momento en que puedas medirte un poco y evitarlo…- dijo y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo hiciste?- preguntó Kate y Johanna la miró, tratando de entender a qué se refería.

-¿Cómo hice qué?

-Irte… olvidarte de todo, de mí, de mi padre…

-Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano- yo sé que es difícil de comprender… pero lo pasé muy mal… lo único que me mantuvo viva fue saber que cumplía la promesa que le había hecho a tu papá…

-¿Promesa?

-Cuando todo se puso complicado, me contactaron y me dijeron cuál era el plan… yo no quise saber nada, pero tu padre me pidió por favor que lo hiciera… estaba desesperado… me dijo que prefería tener que mentir toda la vida y no volver a verme, antes de perderme… porque en realidad, él tenía las esperanzas de que pudiésemos reencontrarnos algún día…

-Si no fuera una historia que me hizo tanto mal, te diría que estoy orgullosa del amor que hay entre ustedes… pero me tocó pasarla muy mal… y sigo sin comprender por qué papá no me dijo nada…

-Porque siempre tuvo miedo de que me encontraran… de que al saber que estaba viva me buscaran y me mataran sin que yo pudiera hacer nada…

-Bueno… es posible…- dijo Kate y miró hacia otro lado.

-Yo sé que es difícil… pero quizá en algún momento puedas perdonarnos…

-Me cuesta mucho…- admitió Kate- pero reconozco que los necesito… que es mejor tenerlos… aunque me haya hecho a la idea de que tú no estarías nunca más…

-Lo siento tanto, hija…- dijo y se inclinó.

Kate se incorporó y aceptó su abrazo. Cerró los ojos con placidez. Su madre olía exactamente como ella recordaba y eso hacía que todo su rencor y su pena se aliviaran un poco…

Cuando se separaron, Johanna la miró a los ojos y ambas sonrieron. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, a pesar de la rabia y la sensación extraña que le provocaba verla así, la conexión que ellas tenían estaba intacta…

-¿Quieres que te traiga alguna medicina?

-No hace falta, estoy mejor… discúlpame con todos, prefiero quedarme recostada…

-No hay problema…- dijo y besó su mejilla con cariño.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate.

-Kate… tu papá me dijo que quería hablar contigo…

-Yo… aún estoy… enojada con él…

-Te entiendo… es solo que… la verdad es que durante todos estos años has sido su única familia… y te echa de menos… ¿puedo decirle al menos que entre a saludarte?

-Bien…- dijo Kate algo incómoda.

* * *

Kate se quedó mirando el techo un momento y luego escuchó la voz de su padre. Toda la vida le había sucedido lo mismo con él. Jim Beckett era un hombre tan silencioso y sufrido que ella apenas notaba su presencia…

-Katie… me dijo tu mamá que te sientes un poco mejor…

-Sí… decidí quedarme recostada pero estoy mejor…

-Me alegra…- dijo y se acercó despacio.

-Aún estoy molesta, papá…- dijo cuando lo vio sentarse a su lado.

-Lo sé… yo no vengo a presionarte… sólo quiero pedirte disculpas… yo… no sé si vale la pena ponerme a explicar lo inexplicable… pero a pesar de todo, siempre supe que eras un mujer muy fuerte, porque la vida te ha hecho así… y más al lado de Rick…

-Permitiste que me arriesgara… miles de veces…- soltó Kate.

-Es cierto… pero eres una mujer adulta… yo siempre te aconsejé que te mantuvieras al margen… pero tú tenías otros planes y no pude hacer mucho para detenerte…

-Quizá podrías haber intentado decirme la verdad…

-Si te la hubiese dicho… ¿no habrías querido buscarla, contactarte con ella?

-Pues… no lo sé…

-Yo sí, Kate… porque la necesitaste mucho… y yo sentía que quería protegerlas a ambas y tú eres quien se me escapaba de las manos de vez en cuando… pero eres tan fuerte, tan férrea en tus decisiones… estoy tan orgulloso de la persona en la que te convertiste…

-Suena todo tan bien… ¿pero te has puesto a pensar que todo lo que soy fue motivado por algo que no pasó?

-Es cierto… por eso te pido disculpas… me hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen de otra manera… pero a mi entender, no había demasiadas opciones, o tu mamá se moría a manos de esa gente que tú ya conoces, o la salvaba, aún a riesgo de no volver a verla y que tú creyeras que estaba muerta…

-Difícil…

-Mucho…- dijo y palmeó su mano con cariño- estoy muy feliz con ese nieto que viene en camino… espero que me dejes disfrutarlo…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de ver a su padre, cuidando de su nieto…

-Y también de que quieras seguir avanzando en tu carrera…

-Lo sé… gracias…- dijo y apretó su mano, que su padre todavía sostenía.

* * *

Kate se quedó recostada con los ojos cerrados durante un buen rato, no tenía tanto sueño pero se sentía un poco más relajada estando así.

Escuchó como todos se despedían antes de irse y luego los golpecitos en su puerta…

-Hey… ¿estás mejor?- le preguntó Danny.

-Sí… mejor…- dijo Kate y recibió un beso de su hermana.

-Me alegra que hayas podido hablar con mamá y papá… me gustaría que alguna vez pudiéramos ser una familia normal…

-Ya lo somos, ¿o crees que en una familia normal no hay conflictos?- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Hasta mañana hermana…- le dijo y se fue, cruzándose con Rick, que entraba.

Rick se acomodó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza con suavidad sobre su vientre…

-¿Cómo estás pequeñito?- dijo en voz baja y Kate suspiró.

-Él está bien… y yo también…- dijo en el mismo tono.

-¿Él?- dijo y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… él… generalizando… ¿tú quieres un varón?

-Ya tengo una niña… pero la verdad es que una mini Beckettcita sería increíble… ¿qué intuición tienes?

-No lo sé… todos me preguntan lo mismo… a veces me parece que es una niña… y otras… me imagino un varón… creo que no tengo preferencias…

-Lo mejor es que todo salga bien… uno a veces no se detiene a pensar en lo perfecto que todo tiene que salir… en el milagro que es un nacimiento… y eso es lo importante…

-Exacto…- dijo y lo urgió para que la besara en los labios.

-Te amo…- le dijo él mirándola amorosamente mientras sus dedos se deslizaban, acariciando su vientre.

-Yo también y hoy descubrí que mis padres también se aman… mucho más de lo que yo me imaginaba…- dijo pensativa y él volvió a acurrucarse con ella…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas siguen encaminándose. Veremos como sigue! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por los comentarios! Si puedo volveré a actualizar más tarde!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Kate se desperezó luego de terminar un informe y sonrió, acariciando su vientre que empezaba a notarse con una suave curvatura…

Esos días había comenzado a sentirse mejor, había entrado en el quinto mes y los malestares le habían dado bastante pelea, pero ella estaba satisfecha porque todo había pasado…

Se reclinó en su asiento y sonrió, mirando a la que algún día se convertiría en su oficina… aunque todavía parecía que faltaba un poco para eso…

Su móvil vibró en su escritorio y lanzó una carcajada suave cuando vio que se trataba de Rick…

-Hey…- le contestó con voz tenue, cargada de felicidad.

-Estoy nervioso…- dijo él solamente y eso la hizo reír.

-¿Por qué?

-¿De verdad no te produce nada la idea de que es probable que hoy sepamos el sexo de nuestro bebé?

-No es que no me produzca nada… entiende que fuiste tú quien me convenció de que era mejor saber el sexo… para mí no era de vida o muerte… además, sabes que tengo mis certezas...

-Me gustaría estar en tu lugar…- dijo él en voz baja.

-Créeme, ahora se siente mejor pero hace un tiempo no te hubiese gustado tanto…

-¿Sigues pensando que será una niña?

-Es lo que presiento… lo siento si no es lo que querías pero…

-No, no… no lo sientas… ahora entiendo tu preferencia por escuchar música de bandas y solistas femeninas…

-Bueno… la música calma a las fieras y a ella parece que le gusta…

-¿Ella eh?- dijo él y sonrió.

-Tú me entiendes…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Bueno… ¿te paso a buscar o nos encontramos allí?

-Si puedes pasar mejor… tengo ganas de verte...

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo creí que no tanto… me tienes alejado hace más de una semana…

-Tú sabes que no es que no quiera… estoy agotada… me siento mejor pero el trabajo me cansa… y eso que no salgo tanto como antes…

-Son etapas… pero aún así, si dejaras que te ayude a relajarte…- dijo con voz seductora.

-Creo que aceptaré la propuesta, esta noche…

-Bien…- dijo él- te paso a buscar en dos horas…

-Te amo…

-Yo más…- le dijo él.

* * *

Cuando Kate dejó su móvil sobre el escritorio, vio que la Capitana Gates le hacía señas de que se acercara a su oficina.

-Permiso, señor… ¿quería verme?

-Sí, Kate… adelante… siéntate por favor…- le indicó Gates y se quedó esperando que ella se acomodara.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Bueno… aún no… pero podría pasar y necesito que estés preparada…

-Bien… la escucho…- dijo Kate y la miró algo nerviosa, dándose cuenta de que era algo delicado.

-Ocurre que tengo mis fuentes en el penal en donde se encuentra el ex senador Bracken…

Kate sintió que su sangre se congelaba. Hacía siglos que no escuchaba ni recordaba ese nombre…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Kate.

-Parece que se enteró de que lo de tu madre había sido una operación… y no lo tomó muy bien…

-Me imagino…- dijo Kate y suspiró, mirando hacia abajo con fastidio.

-Armó un escándalo… dice que cometiste abuso de poder, que tú sabías todo y te aprovechaste de eso para vengarte… que él no tiene por qué estar ahí…

-Pero señor… él está ahí no solo por el asesinato de mi madre…

-Lo sé, pero convenció a su abogado, que está dando vueltas por ahí con demandas hacia todo el mundo…

-No creo que suceda nada… si hay justicia…- dijo Kate y Gates la miró.

-No es que desconfíe de la justicia, Kate… pero mi fuente me dijo que si no consigue los resultados que quiere, está planeando un gran golpe para escaparse… y aunque dudo de que lo consiga, necesito advertirte que estarás en peligro… y también los tuyos, si eso llegara a suceder…

-Entiendo… gracias, señor…- dijo Kate y se levantó con pesadez.

* * *

Kate trató de mantenerse ocupada y las dos horas se le pasaron bastante lentamente…

Cuando Rick la pasó a buscar, le contó las novedades y lo vio desanimarse…

-Siempre hay algún problema que no nos permite disfrutar como corresponde…- se quejó y ella lo abrazó con ternura.

-Todo estará bien, Rick… pero deberemos estar atentos… es todo…

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera del instituto en donde se harían el estudio, notaron que había mucha gente y que en una esquina estaban todos, los padres de Kate, Danny, Alexis y Martha…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Bueno… - dijo Danny- estamos ansiosos por saber qué será…

-Yo no tengo nada que ver…- dijo Alexis- hubiera preferido quedarme y esperarlos… pero Danny insistió.

-Sí, claro…- dijo Danny y la codeó con cariño- tú estabas más ansiosa que yo...

-Espero que no te moleste…- le dijo Johanna, un poco incómoda.

-No… no… es solo que no me imaginaba una convención… de todas formas iba a llamarlos cuando supiera…- dijo Kate.

-Es que… estamos un poco ansiosos por comprar cosas, hacerle regalos a ese bebé…- dijo Martha y Kate sonrió.

-Katherine Beckett…- dijo la enfermera y todos se quedaron callados.

-Es Katherine Castle…- dijo Rick y salió tras Kate, que se había adelantado un poco…

* * *

Kate entrelazó sus dedos con los de su marido, luego de acostarse en la camilla y descubrir su vientre…

-¿Lista?- le preguntó la técnica, luego de colocar un poco de gel para poder realizar el estudio.

-Sí…

-¿Quieren saber?- les preguntó cuando la imagen apareció en la pantalla.

-¿El sexo?- preguntó Kate y miró a Rick- ya me lo imagino pero sí… sino mi marido tendrá un ataque…

-Así que te lo imaginas…- dijo la mujer y sonrió- ¿qué te imaginas?

-Una niña… este último tiempo lo siento así…

-Pues… es bastante evidente aquí…- dijo y Rick y Kate se miraron- te has equivocado, Kate… es un varón…

Kate abrió la boca, no era que no estuviese contenta, pero estaba atónita, sorprendida…

-¿Un varón?- preguntó Rick y sintió algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aquí está… es un desvergonzado… a veces se ocultan pero él está mostrando todo lo suyo…- dijo la mujer divertida.

-Sale al padre…- dijo Rick y Kate se mordió el labio para no reír.

-Castle…- dijo como advertencia y Rick sonrió y besó sus labios con ternura.

Luego de terminar el estudio, la técnica los dejó solos mientras Kate se acomodaba la ropa y cuando estuvo lista, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó, deslizando una mano entre ambos para acariciar su vientre…

-¿Estás bien?

-No salgo de mi asombro, estaba segura, Rick… apostaba mi vida…

-Pensé que era solo la impresión…

-Era algo más que eso… pero bueno, ahora me siento culpable por haberle puesto tanta música femenina…- dijo y puso cara de pena.

-Oh, por favor… no te preocupes por eso… salgamos y contemos la noticia…- dijo y la tomó de los hombros…

Todos se quedaron callados y expectantes cuando vieron que la puerta se abría y Kate y Rick salían…

Kate miró a todos, uno por uno y sonrió, todavía no podía creerlo…

-¡Es un varón!- gritó Rick que no pudo aguantarse y todos aplaudieron contentos…

Luego de los saludos, Johanna se acercó a Kate y la tomó de las manos…

-¿Estás bien? ¿sorprendida?

-Mucho…- admitió Kate y sonrió.

-A veces ocurre… quizá las mas intuitivas fallamos…

-¿Tú también te equivocaste?

-Contigo…- dijo y asintió- quizá porque fuiste la primera… aunque con Danny estaba en otra situación y no me atreví a fabular…

-Claro…- dijo Kate…

* * *

Terminaron todos en el loft y compartieron una gran merienda. Cuando todos se fueron, Rick buscó a Kate y la encontró en la sala, con los auriculares sobre su vientre, sonriendo…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Se terminó Lady Gaga…

-Dime que no le pusiste rock pesado…- dijo Rick bromeando.

-Música clásica…

-¿Música clásica?

-Es la mejor para los bebés…- dijo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Parece que le gusta…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque acaba de moverse…

-¿Se movió?- dijo Rick con desesperación y colocó una mano sobre su vientre.

-Burbujas…

-Aún no lo siento…- dijo con desilusión.

-Qué lástima… ya lo harás…- dijo ella y besó sus labios- ¿estás feliz?

-Muy feliz…- le dijo él y se inclinó un poco, capturando sus labios con un poco más de intensidad.

-Mmmm… Castle…- le dijo y suspiró.

-Ahora toca relajarse…- dijo él mientras sus labios besaban su cuello.

-Mmmm… sí…- dijo ella, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a sus caricias…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que se trataba de un varón. Por suerte ya pudieron saberlo! ¿Qué pasará con Bracken? No se preocupen que sigo pronto! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Por suerte hoy pude actualizar, sé que el capítulo les quedará corto, pero espero que les guste de todas maneras! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Capítulo 32**

Rick colocó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del loft con la única intención de entrar, quitarse la ropa, ducharse y dormir en brazos de su esposa… estaba agotado…

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando escuchó música en el interior, y voces…

Se separó de la puerta, teniendo la sospecha de que se había equivocado de piso, pero no… estaba en el lugar correcto…

Al abrir se encontró con algunos jóvenes desconocidos y en un rincón pudo divisar a Alexis y Danny bailando con unos tipos que no hacían más que sonreírles…

Rick inspiró hondo, no tenía ánimo para todo eso… ¿acaso no podía llegar un día antes de su gira y sorprender a su mujer? ¿Por qué el sorprendido tenía que ser él?

Alexis fue la primera en notar su presencia y codeó a Danny, que apretó los labios en un gesto tan Beckett que lo hizo plantearse si Johanna y Jim guardaban un molde especial…

-Papá…- dijo Alexis luego de ver a Rick cerrar la puerta- creímos que llegabas mañana…

-Ya veo…- dijo Rick tratando de no hacerle caso a la jaqueca que amenazaba con presentarse.

-Beckett tuvo que quedarse en la oficina… ¿no te dijo? Vendrá muy tarde…

-No pude hablar con ella desde hace unas horas… ¿ella autorizó esto?

-Ella autorizó una reunión para mirar películas y comer pizza… pero…

-Cuñado…- dijo Danny y palmeó su hombro- de verdad no queríamos incomodarte…

-Lo sé… bueno… digamos que no creo que tu hermana esté feliz si sabe en que se han convertido las películas y la pizza que iban a compartir…

-Es cierto… esto se ha desbandado un poco…

-¿Creen que podrían ir terminando? Realmente estoy muerto y lo único que quería era ducharme y dormir…

-Pero…- dijo Alexis y Danny la codeó.

-Por favor, Alexis… se terminó la fiesta…- Rick avanzó en la penumbra y se encerró en su habitación.

Alexis y Danny se encargaron de despedir a sus invitados, y comenzaron a acomodar todo lo que había quedado desordenado.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, cuando terminaban, vieron entrar a Kate, que sonrió y dejó su abrigo sobre el sillón…

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó masajeándose el vientre.

-Sí… por supuesto… todo bien…- dijo Alexis y miró a Danny.

-¿Terminó la película?

-Algo así…- dijo Danny y sonrió- yo me voy a dormir…

-Sí, yo también…- dijo Alexis y Danny se agachó para acariciar el vientre de su hermana.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeño sobrino Castlecito?

-Se porta bien… mejor que ustedes…- dijo Kate y alzó la ceja.

-¿Qué… qué dices?- preguntó Danny.

-Soy detective… ¿crees que no huelo el cigarrillo y la cerveza? A dormir…- dijo y sonrió cuando las dos jóvenes se miraron y subieron la escalera…

Kate se desvistió en la penumbra y cuando iba a acostarse se dio cuenta de que había alguien allí en la cama… su corazón se aceleró, ¿sería alguno de los invitados que se había quedado dormido?

Ponderó la idea de encender la luz, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda…

-¿Kate?- escuchó la voz de su marido entre dormido y su corazón se perdió un par de latidos.

-Rick…- jadeó, tratando de serenarse.

-Pensé que no te vería hasta mañana…

-Yo también…- dijo ella y se sumergió en sus brazos.

Kate besó sus labios y apoyó su nariz sobre el pecho de él, inhalando su aroma. Sus manos acariciaron la piel de sus hombros y se detuvieron en su vientre… Kate cerró los ojos, no podía haberlo echado tanto de menos, sólo había estado fuera dos días… dos eternos días…

-¿Terminó la fiesta?- preguntó Rick.

-Terminó, sí…- dijo ella y se sintió culpable.

-Me alegra… ¿mucho trabajo?

-Un poco… pero ahora no me importa el trabajo…

-¿Ah no?- dijo él y sonrió.

-Ahora me importas tú…- dijo y volvió a besarlo- ¿por qué no me dijiste que venías antes?

-Porque quería sorprenderte… y me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando llegué y no te encontré a ti, sino a una fiesta y a tu hermana y Alexis bailando y sonriendo con unos tipos…

-¿En serio?- dijo Kate y no pudo evitar sonreír, era imposible no hacerlo porque era como verse a ella misma a esa edad.

-No te preocupes, me dijeron que te habían dicho otra cosa…

-Lo bueno es que cuando llegaste terminaron con todo…

-Es cierto…- dijo y la apretó en sus brazos.

Rick hundió su nariz en el cuello de Kate y la oyó suspirar…

-Dios… te eché de menos…- dijo acariciando su vientre- a ambos…

-Nosotros también…- dijo Kate y se acurrucó con él.

-¿Puedo pedirte unas horas para reponerme? Casi no he dormido para volver lo antes posible y…

-Lo único que me importa es estar así contigo…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Se quedaron dormidos unas horas y Rick fue el primero en despertarse, se sentía más descansado, aunque todavía tenía bastante sueño.

La observó dormir un rato y la acarició con ternura. Kate se movió algo inquieta y colocó una mano sobre su vientre…

-Hey…- dijo él, confundido.

-Lo siento… se estaba moviendo mucho…- dijo.

-¿En serio?- dijo y apoyó su cabeza, ansiando escucharlo y la miró, entre confundido y emocionado.

-¿Lo sentiste?

-Lo oí… son como pequeñas burbujas…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Bueno… te presento a nuestro hijo…

-Nuestro hijo…- repitió él y besó su piel a la altura del ombligo.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te preparo el desayuno?

-En realidad… tengo un poco de hambre pero ¿sabes de qué tengo ganas?- le dijo y ella alzó las cejas con interés.

-Mmmm…- dijo cuando él siguió camino hacia abajo y llegó al punto en el que Kate olvidó quién era y en qué estaba pensando.

Rick se dedicó a observarla y a hacerla sentir bien. Se entregaron a la pasión lentamente, durante un buen rato.

Ya había amanecido y cuando se abrazaron para dormir un rato más escucharon a Alexis y Danny que se habían levantado…

-Oops… ¿no es un poco tarde?

-Tengo el día libre, Castle…- le dijo ella, mientras lo sostenía apretado contra ella.

-¿En serio?

-Volví muy tarde, estoy embarazada… Gates me cuida…

-Hace muy bien… ¿entonces?

-No lo sé…

-Quizá podríamos desayunar un rato más tarde…

-Dormir un rato más…

-Y despertarnos…

-Bien…

-Te amo…

-Yo también…- dijo y sonrió cuando escucharon del otro lado de la puerta un "adiós" de Alexis y Danny, que no quisieron interferir con el reencuentro…

* * *

**Bueno, un poco de tranquilidad y un lindo reencuentro nunca vienen mal! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Kate abrió los ojos como platos, sintió que la cabeza le latía y arrojó el papel sanitario al inodoro. Eran dos pequeñas manchas de sangre. No parecían importantes, pero Kate, no se quedó tranquila. Pensó en si había algo más, algo de lo que sostenerse para calmar sus nervios. Lógicamente, le costó trabajo hacerlo...

Encima, Rick acababa de irse y de repente, Kate se sintió atemorizada.

Salió del baño y tomó su móvil, no lo dudó…

-¿Mamá?- dijo y cerró los ojos, ya con oírla se sentía un poco más tranquila.

-Dime… ¿pasó algo Kate?

-Tuve… tuve una pequeña pérdida… estoy preocupada…

-Espérame… voy para allá… tranquila hija… todo estará bien…

Kate terminó de vestirse, y envió un mensaje a su médico. Su mamá llegó en unos minutos.

-Siento haberte molestado… Rick se acaba de ir a una reunión y no quise preocuparlo demasiado…- dijo Kate luego de abrazar instintivamente a su madre.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedes molestarme? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Le envié un mensaje a mi médico… pero no me contestó aún…

-¿Quieres ir a la clínica?- le preguntó Johanna y el móvil de Kate vibró.

-Debe ser el doc…- dijo ella y miró la pantalla.

-¿Sí?

-Dice que vendrá a verme en un rato… que me quede tranquila, recostada y tratando de no alterarme…

-Bien… hagámosle caso…- dijo Johanna y la ayudó a recostarse en el sillón.

Johanna sonrió con dulzura cuando la tapó con una manta y acomodó unos almohadones detrás de su espalda para que no estuviese tan comprimida…

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y Johanna se sentó a su lado y acarició su cara.

-Gracias a ti por volver a confiar en mí…me alegra poder estar en estos momentos… ayudarte… devolverte de alguna forma todo tu empeño por defenderme todos estos años…

-Me alegra que estés aquí…- le dijo ella y apretó su mano con cariño.

Johanna se inclinó y besó su frente. Apoyó luego una mano sobre su vientre y Kate sintió que el bebé se movía suavemente.

-Se mueve…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Eso seguramente es muy bueno…- dijo Johanna.

-Sí… seguro que sí…

* * *

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Kate tratando de respirar hondo, renovando el aire de la mejor manera y su mamá, siempre con la mano apoyada sobre su vientre…

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó luego de un rato.

-Creo que sí…

Cuando llegó el médico, un rato más tarde, la vio tranquila y se alegró por eso. Luego de asegurarse, mediante una revisación, que todo estaba en orden… se sentó frente a ella, que lo miró expectante…

-Lo importante es no preocuparse… la pérdida pudo haber tenido distintos motivos… stress, exceso de ejercicio, y eso produjo una pequeña rajadura en el útero y por eso te asustaste…- le dijo.

-¿Puede ser grave?

-No es que no pueda serlo, pero también es normal… deberías hacer un poco de reposo… si sigue habiendo pérdida, lo cual dudo si me haces caso, entonces haremos estudios, para estar seguros de que todo está bien…

-Bien…- dijo Johanna.

-Nada de perseguir criminales… ¿estamos?

-Estamos…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

El médico se fue y Kate sonrió, se sentía más aliviada.

-¿Le avisarás a Rick?- le preguntó Johanna.

-No sé si me conviene llamarlo… te dije que no quiero asustarlo…

-¿Quieres que lo llame yo y se lo explique?

-Creo que sí, porque si no se enojará…

-Bien…

Johanna se acomodó en un sillón al lado de su hija y marcó el número de su yerno.

-Hey… Rick…- dijo y sintió que él se inquietaba del otro lado.

-Johanna… ¿pasó algo?

-No te preocupes… estoy aquí con Kate… tuvo una pequeña pérdida, el médico estuvo aquí, la revisó y le pidió que se tomara unos días de reposo… todo está bien…

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto… ella no sabía si llamarte, no quería que te asustaras…

-Un poco asustado estoy…

-Lo entiendo… pero tranquilo, ella está bien, yo la estoy cuidando y la cuidaré hasta que puedas volver…

-Entonces… ¿seguro que todo está bien? ¿el bebé? ¿hay peligro?

-Tranquilo…

-Bien… gracias por estar ahí y me alegra que puedas y Kate esté en paz con eso…

-A mí también… ¿quieres hablar con ella?

-Pásamela…

-Hey, amor…- le dijo ella con voz grave, algo más relajada.

-Hey… ¿te asustaste?

-Un poco… pero estoy bien… no te preocupes…

-Te juro que dejaría todo para salir corriendo a abrazarte…

-Me encantaría pero no hace falta… no te preocupes, en serio…

-Me alegra que tu mamá esté allí contigo…

-A mí también… te amo…

-Y yo a ti… y a mi pequeño…

Kate se sintió todavía mejor luego de que habló con Rick. Johanna le preparó un té de hierbas y un rato más tarde fue a visitarla Jim.

-No quiero molestarte, Katie… pero cuando tu mamá me dijo que no estabas bien, no pude evitarlo…

-Ella está bien, Jim…- dijo y acarició su espalda. Kate los observó y sonrió, algo incómoda.

-Lo sé…- dijo Jim.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Johanna al ver la expresión de su hija.

-Nada… aún no me acostumbro a verlos a ambos… y juntos…

-Bueno…- dijo Johanna y Jim se perdió en sus ojos un momento- digamos que nuestro amor quedó latente mucho tiempo y es hora de comenzar otra vez a vivirlo…

Kate asintió. Pero no pudo decir mucho porque se abrió la puerta y entró Danny…

-Hey… la familia reunida…- dijo con una sonrisa y luego miró a Kate con preocupación- ¿pasó algo?

-Nada grave… solo… tuve una pequeña pérdida y mamá vino a cuidarme…

-Y yo a visitarla un rato…- dijo Jim y abrazó a su hija menor.

Kate se quedó mirándolos con la rara sensación de que su corazón estaba ablandándose. Tenía una familia maravillosa, una familia que había pasado por mucho sufrimiento, pero que estaba en pie… otra vez… y además tenía a Rick y a su hijo… que le daban toda la felicidad que nunca creyó que tendría…

* * *

Rick llegó un rato más tarde y al verlos a todos reunidos y charlando se distendió. En un rincón de su corazón temía que le hubiesen mentido, que las cosas fuesen más graves, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Horas después, cuando Kate se recostó en sus brazos, luego de un largo baño de inmersión relajante, Rick sumergió su nariz en su cuello y suspiró.

-No puedo ni siquiera contemplar la idea de que sufras…- le dijo y ella lo miró.

-No te sientas solo con eso… a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo…- dijo ella y lo abrazó con ternura.

* * *

**Bueno, digamos que el susto fue solo eso, todo está mejor y Rick cuidará de su esposa unos días. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Kate no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír cuando al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, sus antes compañeros, ahora subordinados, la recibieron con un aplauso caluroso…

Había pasado un mes del susto de la pérdida y se sentía mucho mejor. Por supuesto Rick la había cuidado como si fuese a romperse y no la había dejado moverse ni un milímetro…

Levantó la mano agradeciéndoles a todos el gesto y se acercó a Ryan y Espo que se fueron a saludarla…

-Bienvenida Capitana… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Pues… bien…- dijo y acarició distraídamente su ya prominente abdomen, era increíble cuánto había crecido en esas semanas de reposo…

-¿Lista para seguir atrapando asesinos?- preguntó Ryan…

-Muy lista…- dijo sonriente.

-¿Castle?- siguió el irlandés.

-Vendrá al mediodía para llevarme a almorzar…

-Ah… tendremos que hacernos cargo…- dijo Espo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Tampoco es que te perdiste un siglo… Gates se fue hace dos días…- afirmó Ryan y Espo lo miró con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Todo bien con ella?

-Perfecto…- asumió Espo- creo que en el fondo fue bueno tenerla este tiempo… pero ahora tenemos a la mejor…

-Ya deja de alabarla… no te dará un aumento…- dijo Ryan y Kate sonrió.

-Quizá pueda gestionarlo… espero que hagan su trabajo y lo merezcan…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ryan.

-Bueno, no sé si un aumento… pero quizá reconocer mejor las horas extras… no entrometerme cuando tengan algún adicional…

-¿No te digo que es la mejor?- dijo Espo y los tres rieron.

* * *

Kate siguió camino hasta su oficina y sonrió cuando vio todo acomodado, y un gran ramo de flores rosadas engalanando su escritorio…

Se acercó a leer la tarjeta y sonrió.

"_Para mi Capitana favorita. Todos los éxitos que vienes mereciéndote. Te amo. Rick"_

Kate se limpió una lágrima incómoda que se le escapaba por la mejilla y sonrió.

-¿Molesto?- escuchó detrás de ella y se sobresaltó.

-Rick…- dijo algo sorprendida- pensé que vendrías al mediodía…

-Quería estar aquí contigo el primer día…- dijo y se acercó a ella para besar sus labios.

-Es muy emocionante todo esto… y… gracias por las flores…- dijo y lo apretó un poco, su vientre en medio de ambos, lo cual los incomodó un poco y se separaron sonriendo.

-Y eso que todavía te faltan unos meses…

-No tantos… eso me pone muy nerviosa…

-Lo sé… ¿te preparo un café?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-Me encantaría… pero suave… sabes que no puedo excederme con la cafeína…

-Es cierto…- dijo y miró como ella sacaba de su chaqueta el móvil que le vibraba- ya vengo…- le dijo.

-Beckett…- dijo y se quedó escuchando, realmente no conocía el número.

-Pero qué humilde eres, Capitana Beckett… debería felicitarte por eso…

-¿Bracken?- reconoció su voz enseguida.

-Pensé que querías compartir tu dicha conmigo…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada fingida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Kate molesta, si había alguien con quien no quería hablar nunca más era ese hombre...

-¿Yo? Esta es solo una llamada social… quería felicitarte… las cosas han mejorado en tu vida…- dijo con intención.

-Así es…- dijo solamente ella y comenzó a temblar.

-Te dieron un ascenso y manejas tu propia comisaría, te casaste, estás esperando un hijo y… regresó tu mamita… ah, por cierto, me enteré que también tienes una hermana…

-¿Qué te importa eso a ti?- Kate se sentía molesta, incómoda.

-Mucho… no sabes cuánto me importa…

-No lo creo… ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-¿Acaso tú lo hiciste conmigo? No… no me dejaste tranquilo, querida Kate… insististe con eso de que había matado a tu madre y ¿qué pasó? Al final ni siquiera había muerto… eso fue feo… lo veo como un ensañamiento…

-Yo… no sabía eso… no fue nada en tu contra Bracken… investigué y en todo caso tú eras el culpable…

-¿Culpable de qué?- preguntó risueño el ex senador.

-Al menos de intentar asesinarla… mi madre aceptó irse porque sino si la hubieses matado…

-Esas son tus conjeturas… y te conviene… porque de otra manera no puedes justificar por qué me tuvieron encerrado sabiendo que no había cometido ese crimen…

-¿Qué hay de los otros? Porque no se te acusa solo del homicidio de mi madre…

-Este fue injusto y me hicieron pagar igual… durante más de un año…

-Si me estás llamando debe ser para que haga algo en tu favor, olvídalo… yo no puedo olvidar la cantidad de veces que intentaste matarme a mí… tú y tus hombres…

-Si te estoy llamando es para pedirte que te cuides mucho… no sé si te enteraste… pero acabo de escaparme… y seguramente nos encontraremos por ahí…

-¿Te escapaste?- dijo y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

Nos vemos, Capitana…- dijo y cortó.

Kate se levantó de golpe y sintió una punzada de advertencia en su abdomen. Tenía que moverse con mayor cautela…

-Chicos…- dijo y Espo y Ryan fueron a su encuentro.

-¿Sí?- preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo y Kate vio a Rick salir de la sala de descanso con el café.

-Acaba de llamarme Bracken…- dijo con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos- ¿ustedes sabían que se había escapado?

-Bueno, nos enteramos esta mañana… no sabíamos si decírtelo…- dijo Ryan.

-Quiero que rastreen la llamada… hay que encontrarlo…- dijo con determinación Kate.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Rick al acercarse.

-Bracken se escapó, acaba de llamarme…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio con angustia.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Rick también con temor.

-Llamaré a mis padres… no sé con qué puede salir este tipo…- dijo Kate y se encerró en su oficina.

-¿Tú crees que Bracken podría hacerle daño a su familia? Yo creo que la cosa es con ella...- le preguntó a Espo, ya que Ryan había salido corriendo para rastrear el teléfono de Bracken…

-No tengo idea, bro… pero sí puedo decirte que el tipo quiere venganza… y Kate no está en su mejor momento para luchar contra ese loco…

* * *

Cuando Rick entró a la oficina, Kate temblaba mientras hablaba con su madre…

-Tienen que irse… váyanse lejos…- dijo insistente, no podía pensar, solo quería actuar y rapido.

-No, Kate… no quiero esconderme más…- dijo Johanna.

-¿No entiendes que se escapó?

-Estoy cansada de ocultarme…

-Mamá… sufrí durante años por haberte perdido y no era cierto… no quiero perderte de verdad… solo ocúltense un tiempo, hasta que podamos atraparlo… por favor…

-Kate…

-Y llévate a papá y a Danny… no quiero que les pase nada…

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estaré bien… estoy acostumbrada a su enfermedad…- dijo y luego de saludarla y pedirle que le avisara cuando estuviese a salvo, cortaron.

Kate comenzó a llorar de rabia y Rick se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos.

-No dejaré que te pase nada… ni a ti ni a mi hijo… ¿entiendes?- le dijo mientras trataba de calmarla…

Kate asintió y se sintió extrañamente reconfortada con ese comentario. Lo raro era que la policía era ella y Rick no tenía idea de cómo haría para defenderlos… pero ese sentimiento la hizo sentir segura… todo saldría bien…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que se terminó la tranquilidad por aquí, y antes de que me reten, les prometo seguir pronto con esta historia! Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Siento haberme demorado hoy con la actualización, estoy preparando mi bolso para irme dos días a la playa... supongo que volveré a actualizar mañana temprano y si tengo suerte el lunes por la noche... estoy segura de que volveré mucho más inspirada! Nos vemos! **

**Capítulo 35**

Kate acarició su vientre, casi no podía creer que ya faltara tan poco para ser madre. Tenía las piernas levantadas, sus tobillos estaban tan hinchados que sentía pena de verse tan solo…

Le dio un trago a su agua casi helada y cerró los ojos…

El sonido de su móvil la hizo sobresaltar un poco…

-Hey…- le dijo su hermana.

-Danny…- dijo Kate y sonrió, realmente la echaba de menos.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Y mi sobrino?

-Aún aquí adentro, conmigo…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Kate… sé lo que piensas… pero mamá y papá quieren volver… queremos estar ahí con ustedes, contigo…

-Lo sé, Danny… es que…

-Ya hace dos meses que vinimos a San Francisco, yo estoy feliz de haber visto a mis amigos… pero te echo de menos y ni que hablar de mamá y papá…

-Al menos están todos juntos… para mí no es lo mismo pensar que están lejos por un tiempo que el hecho de pensar que mamá está muerta y ni saber que tú existes…

-No, por supuesto… pero ¿y si no lo atrapan?

-Supongo que terminaremos yéndonos todos… bien lejos… pero eso no pasará… en algún momento cometerá algún error y allí estaré yo para asegurarme de que nunca más salga…

-¿Siguió molestándote? ¿Te volvió a llamar?

-No… no directamente… pero han pasado cosas que me hacen pensar de que está cerca…

-¿Cerca cómo?

-Llamadas misteriosas en las que no habla, solo escucha, me llegó un ramo de flores el otro día… que Rick no me había enviado… y en la tarjeta solo decía _"Cuídate"_, a veces voy caminando por la calle o en el auto y siento que me están siguiendo… todas esas cosas…

-Entiendo… bueno… no te preocupes que yo estoy segura de que pronto se arreglará… y esperamos estar ahí para el parto…

-Lo veo difícil, pero no importa… Rick filmará todo para tener el recuerdo…

-Bien… te dejo… mamá y papá te llamarán luego…

-Está bien…- dijo y cortó.

Lanzó una carcajada feliz cuando sintió que su hijo se movía, aunque eso le provocara una sensación extraña, porque sentía que su piel se estiraba y le incomodaba un poco…

El médico le había dicho que el bebé estaba muy bien, que en cualquier momento podría venir el parto y ella estaba un poco inquieta, pero satisfecha de que todo estuviera saliendo según los planes…

De pronto, una contracción la asaltó y ella trató de respirar como se lo habían enseñado en el curso preparto… con pequeños jadeos… la presión no era tan fuerte pero tenía toda la barriga contraída…

* * *

-Hey… ¿todo bien?- dijo Rick mientras entraba con una bandeja en las manos, con la cena de ambos…

-Sólo…- dijo apretando los ojos y tratando de olvidarse de la molestia- tuve una contracción…

-¿Una contracción? ¿Ya?

-No te desesperes… ha sido sólo una… por ahora…

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó colocando la bandeja sobre la cama.

-No mucho… pero creo que algo comeré…- dijo y pellizcó un trozo de pan.

-Bueno, no te fuerces… el médico dijo…

-Sé lo que dijo el médico y ya aprendí… no puedo llenarme de comida porque me cae mal… simplemente no tengo más espacio…

-Bien… bien…- dijo Rick…

Comieron y él trató de cambiar de tema, Kate estaba exaltada esos días. Sabía que había tenido que cesar en la búsqueda de Bracken, simplemente porque no podía inventar más excusas y había varios casos pendientes…

-Danny me dijo que mis padres quieren volver… que están cansados de esconderse…

-Sé lo que piensas… pero me imagino el nivel de cansancio por el que pasa tu madre… ella se perdió mucho… y tú también… simplemente… debe ser mucha presión…

-Lo sé… pero no es negociable el hecho de ponerse en peligro por un capricho…

-Bueno… creo que pesar de todo, ellos respetaron tu decisión e hicieron lo que les pediste, sin pedirte explicaciones… si ahora decidieran volver…

-No me digas que los apoyarás… Bracken está esperando que cometamos un error y en este momento, el error sería que ellos volvieran…

-¿Y si se cansó? ¿Y si prefirió estar libre y olvidarse de su venganza?

-No me habría llamado… además… están todas esas cosas que pasan…

-Sí… puede ser… ¿qué se yo? Me parece que si hubiese querido hacer algo, lo habría hecho ya…

-Está enfermo, estoy segura de que tiene algo planeado… ojalá pudiera saber qué es…

-Bueno, tratemos de descansar… mañana será un día agitado…- dijo él y besó su cuello con ternura.

-Mmmm… tú siempre me haces olvidar de todo con tus caricias… debería haberte conocido antes…

-O al menos podrías haberme contratado…

-¿Cómo encargado de caricias?

-Y de besos… y de tantas otras cosas…

-Oh, sí...- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, comenzando a sentir en su cuerpo necesidad de todo eso...

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?- dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba contra él, sus labios testeando la piel de su cuello.

-No deberíamos…

-Lo sé… pero tengo ganas…

-¿Así? Quiero decir… toda pesada, con pocas ganas de moverte…

-Yo siempre tengo ganas… a no ser que esté enojada…

-Es cierto… bueno… pero no deberíamos…

-Tienes razón… ya falta poco para el parto…

-Menos de una semana…

-¿Y si no es así?- preguntó Kate.

-Si no es así, planificarán una cesárea… no es que sea seguro que el bebé se quede más que 41 semanas… y tú vas por la 39… así que… ya está…

* * *

Kate cerró los ojos y se acostó a su lado. Rick la abrazó con ternura y besó su frente. Era cierto que ambos tenían ganas de más, pero sabían que era mucho mejor soportar ese tiempo, por su bebé…

Rick sonrió cuando giró y quedó de espaldas a ella, que apoyó su prominente vientre contra su cintura y de inmediato, Rick sintió a su hijo empujándolo, como si se sintiera incómodo…

-Hey… amigo…- le dijo deslizando su mano hacia atrás, para tocar el lugar exacto en donde las pataditas se sentían- mamá y yo queremos descansar…

Rick escuchó una carcajada suave de su mujer y cerró los ojos… suspiró. Se quedó alerta, como hacía cada noche. Los movimientos cesaron y la respiración de Kate se tornó más profunda…

Lo último que Rick vio, fue el reloj marcando las 10.45 de la noche…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos pensó que estaba soñando y teniendo una pesadilla… los quejidos de Kate se escuchaban, casi frenéticos y la voz de un hombre, muy baja, trataba de silenciarla…

Rick se movió y cuando pudo incorporarse, se encontró a Kate luchando desesperadamente para zafarse de Bracken, que la apuntaba con una pistola…

Trató de pensar en algo para ayudarla… ella lo miró con terror…

-Buenas noches…- dijo Bracken con una mezcla de orgullo y maldad en la voz.

-Déjala tranquila…- dijo Rick en una voz casi desconocida.

-Levántate, Castle… tengo planes para ambos…- dijo Bracken empujando la pistola en el cuello de Kate- o mejor dicho… para los tres…

Rick se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, y vio como Kate lo miraba, las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas, más por rabia que por miedo…

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente Bracken hizo su movimiento... veremos como sigue, y para que no se enojen les recuerdo, a veces estos dos sufren, pero en mis historias SIEMPRE se soluciona! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! Y por los comentarios!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bueno, aquí estamos! Tengo que confesar que cambié de idea varias veces sobre el desarrollo de este capítulo, espero haber hecho lo mejor! Después me cuentan! **

**Capítulo 36**

Kate sintió que su piel se erizaba de frío cuando salieron al fresco de la madrugada. Un auto oscuro los esperaba y Braken los hizo subir a él adelante, junto al tipo que manejaba y él subió atrás con ella…

Rick no quiso hacer ningún movimiento brusco, sabía que Bracken seguía apuntando a Kate con su arma y tenía pánico de que saliera herida.

Giró su cabeza suavemente y la miró, su mirada profunda, atemorizada se encontró con la de ella, que tenía algunas lágrimas, pero se la veía entera, como si planeara algo…

Rick se quedó pensativo, tratando de imaginarse que podría estar planeando ella… seguramente si había algún plan, ella se lo haría saber…

Lo importante era estar atento…

-Bracken…- escuchó decir a Kate.

-No te dije que podías hablar…- dijo y hundió su arma en su brazo, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

-Hey… déjala en paz porque voy a matarte…- dijo Rick enojado y el chofer lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Se te va a presentar complicado, dado que quien tiene el arma aquí soy yo…- dijo el ex senador con una sonrisa casi macabra.

* * *

El entorno estaba cada vez más oscuro, porque las luces se iban terminando y llegaban a un lugar bastante desierto… abandonado…

Rick tenía una vaga idea de la zona en donde estaban, era bastante ubicado…

El auto se detuvo. Bracken miró hacia todos lados. Rick pudo divisar la puerta de un lugar parecido a un galpón…

Kate bajó empujada por Bracken y tropezó. Rick llegó hasta su lado y la ayudó a levantarse…

-¿Estás bien?- murmuró acariciando su cara.

Kate asintió y Bracken la tomó del brazo. Todo sucedió muy rápido, el auto se alejó, el chofer se apuró para irse. Kate sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre y miró con desesperación a Rick cuando una buena cantidad de líquido amniótico cayó a sus pies…

-Rick…- dijo agitada.

-Tenemos que ir a un hospital, Bracken…

-No será tan fácil…- dijo Bracken.

-Estás cometiendo un error… yo…- dijo ella casi llorando- lamento lo que ha ocurrido… me enteré de que mi madre estaba viva hace poco… pero tú has hecho otras cosas y si somos sinceros… eres culpable de unos cuantos delitos, no solo de asesinar a mi madre…

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Capitana? Si tú no hubieses insistido con tu mamita muerta, mi caso habría pasado al olvido y quizá hubiera podido cumplir con mi cometido… ser el presidente de los EEUU…

-¿Tú dices que si ella no se hubiese obsesionado con el tema nadie te habría atrapado?- dijo Rick mirando de reojo a Kate que comenzaba a sentir contracciones otra vez- estás equivocado, amigo… ella es la mejor, pero otros podrían haberlo hecho…

-Caminen…- dijo Bracken y apuró a Kate, que apenas podía moverse.

-Tenemos que ir a un hospital… ¿qué nos harás? ¿nos matarás en ese lugar? ¿no te das cuenta de que nadie dudará de tu culpabilidad?

-No me mancharé las manos con sangre de ustedes… a no ser que me obliguen…

-¿Cuál es la idea entonces?- intentó Rick.

-Ya verán…

-Escucha… Bracken…- dijo Kate cuando entraban- esto no es un chiste… el bebé está a punto de nacer… necesito atención médica…- y cuando terminó de decir eso se inclinó hacia adelante, con otra contracción.

-Dame tu teléfono, Bracken… este no es un buen momento para venganzas…

Bracken sacó su móvil de un bolsillo y se lo mostró.

-No hay señal… no podrás llamar a nadie… ese bebé tendrá que nacer aquí…

-No… ni lo sueñes… dámelo… lo intentaré…- dijo Rick mientras Kate terminaba de reponerse de su última contracción.

Bracken arrojó su móvil al suelo y lo pisó con saña…

-Tarde…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Maldito…- dijo Rick y se le fue encima, pero se detuvo al ver que Bracken apuntaba con su arma a Kate.

-¿Por qué no nos calmamos? Yo creí que esto tomaría más tiempo, pero creo que la suerte está de mi lado… por una vez…- dijo y sonrió.

* * *

Kate y Rick entraron a una habitación que estaba bastante bien arreglada en comparación con el resto de la construcción, en el centro había una especie de camilla, algunas toallas que parecían limpias y algunos elementos médicos…

-¿Tenías todo preparado para esto? ¿qué vas a hacer, Bracken? ¿robarnos a nuestro hijo? ¿matarlo?- preguntó Rick con furia.

-Eso se acerca un poco más a lo que he pensado… digamos que todavía no sé qué haré con el pequeño Castlecito… la idea es que la ecuación de ustedes tres como una familia feliz no me cierra y menos con los abuelitos Beckett en la misma fotografía…

-Escúchame, pedazo de rata…- le dijo Rick con una voz tan gruesa que Kate lo miró, extrañada, como si no lo conociera- no te saldrás con la tuya… ya nos has arruinado bastante durante todo este tiempo… así que no seguirás haciéndolo…

-Me preguntó cómo piensas impedirlo… porque como ya te dije, quien tiene el arma soy yo…

-Dios… ya va a nacer…- insistió Kate y se apoyó en la camilla, penando por no saber lo que ocurriría…

-¿Entonces?- dijo Bracken y miró a Rick retándolo.

Rick miró hacia el costado y vio que Kate casi se desvanecía ante una nueva contracción…

-¡Kate!- dijo y cuando Bracken miró hacia el costado, aprovechó para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y el arma voló lejos…

Bracken se le fue encima y forcejearon durante un buen rato, dándose varios golpes cada uno… Kate sentía que no podía reaccionar, le parecía que lo mejor que podía hacer era llegar hasta el arma, pero si Bracken lograba liberarse de Rick y la batalla que le estaba dando, estaría perdida…

Se dejó caer al suelo, arrastrándose por la pata de la camilla e hizo el intento de llegar hasta el arma…

Rick y Bracken rodaron tratando de causarse el mayor daño posible y cuando Bracken tenía a Rick en el suelo y apretaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello, Kate llegó hasta el arma y vació el cargador sobre él, dándole en el primer tiro, en forma certera, en medio de los ojos…

Dejó el arma a un costado y casi perdió el conocimiento cuando otra contracción la asaltó.

Rick se sacó a Bracken de encima con cara de asco y tomó una de las toallas para limpiarse los restos de sangre que tenía sobre su cara…

-Kate… ¿estás bien?- le dijo él llegando a donde ella estaba.

-Sácame de aquí, Rick…- le dijo ella hiperventilando por los jadeos para controlar su contracción.

-Escucha… no tenemos demasiadas opciones… no hay teléfono, y el próximo lugar con algún ser viviente debe estar muy lejos y con mucho peligro en medio…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tendré mi hijo en este lugar mugriento y con un muerto de testigo?

-Lo siento, Kate…- dijo Rick y apretó su mano tratando de infundirle algo de confianza…

* * *

**Bueno, no quise mezclar las cosas, el nacimiento será en el próximo capítulo. Siento que tantos hayan pensado que algo podía ocurrirle al niño o a Kate, ustedes saben que no soy así, no podría... no es que esté en contra, pero a mí no me gusta escribir ese tipo de fics. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Gracias por leer como siempre!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! El nacimiento! Espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 37**

Rick acarició la frente de Kate y trató de infundirle confianza…

-Odio esto…- dijo ella entre jadeos.

-Tienes que calmarte amor… piensa en nuestro hijo… él tiene derecho a nacer bien… y en este momento todo lo que podemos darle es nuestro apoyo…

-¿Cómo saldremos de esta, Rick?

-Está amaneciendo… cuando nazca y te recuperes un poco saldré a buscar ayuda…

-¿Me dejarás aquí?

-Encontré un cargador en el bolsillo de Bracken, tienes su arma… no puedo ofrecerte más…

-Ahhhhh- gritó Kate cuando sintió que otra contracción la golpeó.

Rick se situó entre sus piernas y sonrió cuando vio parte de la cabecita de su hijo…

-Ya estás dilatada, Kate… respira… recuerda lo que hiciste en el curso…

-Dios…- dijo jadeando- no me acuerdo nada… tengo miedo, Rick…

-No… no, tú no eres así, Kate… vamos…

-Ahhhhhh…- gritó e hizo fuerza sintiendo que la contracción la estaba ayudando…

Rick asintió y volvió a sonreír cuando vio que el bebé se había movido un poco y estaba un poco más cerca…

* * *

A Kate le tomó tres o cuatro pujos más, unas cuantas maldiciones, un buen llanto y la sensación de estarse rompiendo por dentro hasta que expulsó a su hijo…

Rick tomó al bebé, lo acunó un momento para que se calmara y lo limpió como pudo.

Kate sonrió emocionada y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos como pudo mientras él cortaba el cordón.

Se quedaron un rato mirándolo, con ternura y luego, Rick intentó limpiar un poco y dejarla de la mejor manera antes de irse…

Ella prefirió quedarse sentada y acunando a su hijo… y sintió que habían pasado siglos hasta que escuchó el sonido de la ambulancia que se acercaba, solo había pasado hora y media…

Rick y los paramédicos corrieron hacia ella y se encargaron del bebé, que estaba tranquilo, dormido…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Rick mientras los médicos la revisaban para controlar que no estuviese complicada antes de trasladarla.

-Sí, amor…- le dijo ella en voz baja, aún estaba agotada…

* * *

Kate se despertó unas horas más tarde y divisó una pequeña cuna en donde su hijo también descansaba…

Lanzó un quejido leve cuando intentó moverse. Rick abrió los ojos de golpe y pegó un salto al escucharla…

-Kate…- dijo por reflejo.

-Lo siento… sentí un dolor cuando intenté moverme…- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… bastante bien… ¿cómo está él?

-Perfecto… 3,500, está muy bien…

-Dios…- dijo Kate y comenzó a llorar- tenía tanto miedo de que le pasara algo…

-Ya pasó, Kate… fuiste muy valiente y…

-Tú estuviste conmigo… todo el tiempo…

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer… yo también tenía miedo… había visto un par de documentales pero la realidad es distinta…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y apretó su mano- gracias…

-Siempre…- dijo él.

-No le hemos puesto nombre…

-Es cierto…

-¿Te gustaría Rick?

-¿A ti te gustaría?

-Por supuesto…

-Ricky Junior…

-Te amo…- le dijo ella y él se acercó para besar sus labios.

Escucharon que el niño se quejaba y sonrieron. Rick lo levantó, besó su frente y se lo entregó a Kate…

El niño se acomodó en sus brazos y Kate sonrió con ternura…

-¿Le darás el pecho?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y cuando lo acomodó allí, el niño se prendió vorazmente, causando la risa de Rick…

Rick se quedó un buen rato observando a madre e hijo en perfecta comunión y luego se encargó de levantarlo y palmearlo para quitarle los gases…

Kate se acomodó la ropa y fue su turno de observar a su marido en acción…

Unos golpes en la puerta terminaron con ese momento idílico y Rick le dio el bebé a Kate, que lo acunó, perdida en sus ojitos algo inquietos… que la observaban, aunque todavía no la vieran bien…

* * *

Rick abrió la puerta y todos los Beckett entraron, junto con Martha y Alexis…

Se escuchó un _"ahhhh"_ generalizado cuando vieron a Kate con el bebé y Danny fue la primera en acercarse a saludar a su hermana…

-Dios… es igual a ti, cuñado…- dijo y besó la mejilla de su hermana y le guiñó el ojo a Rick.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Johanna, enfocada en sus ojos.

-Estoy bien… fue duro pero ya pasó…- dijo y aceptó el abrazo suave de su madre…

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… amor…- le dijo Johanna con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ahora podremos vivir tranquilos…- dijo y vio que su padre asentía.

-Katie…- dijo Jim y se acercó a apretar su mano, no quería excederse ni molestarla.

-Katherine, querida…- dijo Martha con una emoción que los sorprendió a todos, algunas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

-¿Qué tal tu nieto?- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-El niño más lindo del mundo…

-Ricky Junior…- dijo Rick con orgullo y Martha sonrió.

-Es precioso…- dijo Alexis asomándose por detrás de su abuela.

-Lo es…- dijo Kate y todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras lo veían moverse con pereza, como ajeno a todo lo que ocurría allí.

-¿Hasta cuando te quedas?

-Pues… no lo sé…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick.

-Tienes que recuperarte… te tendrán en observación dos o tres días… si bien no fue una cesárea, que requiere más días de internación, las condiciones del parto fueron complicadas… solo quieren que estés bien…

-No hay problema…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

* * *

Luego de besos, abrazos, fotos y regalos, la familia se marchó y Rick suspiró con cansancio…

-Creo que me recostaré un poco…- dijo bostezando- fue una noche larga y complicada… pero estoy muy feliz…

-Yo también…- dijo ella y sonrió- pero… antes de dormirte, ¿me harías el favor de cambiarlo? Estoy dolorida…

-Bien…sí…- dijo y Kate sonrió ante la experiencia con la que él se manejaba, quitándole la ropa, el pañal, limpiándolo hasta dejarlo impecable, antes de ponerle el pañal seco y la ropa otra vez…

Kate lo tomó en sus brazos, aceptó un beso de su marido y lo vio dejarse caer en la cama a su lado, extenuado…

Acurrucó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo sostuvo allí hasta que sus ojos casi se cerraban.

Se incorporó despacio, lo dejó en su cuna y se quedó dormida mirándolo, embelesada…

El sonido del llanto de su hijo la despertó unas horas después y medio perdida, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo colocó en su pecho para que se alimentara…

El niño se prendió vorazmente, como solía hacerlo y eso la hizo sonreír, cuando dominó un poco la molestia que le producía…

Kate se quedó mirándolo y se quedó otra vez dormida…

Cuando Rick se despertó, un buen rato después, los encontró dormidos a ambos y sonrió.

Sintió que a pesar de todo, era imposible que fuera más feliz…

Con cuidado, retiró al niño de los brazos de su madre y lo sostuvo un rato, perdido en sus facciones, tratando de encontrarle los parecidos a ambos…

¿Qué importaba a quién se pareciera? Era precioso y todo de ellos… y estaba sano, eso era lo verdaderamente importante…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya tienen a su pequeño Castlecito! Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer y comentar!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Qué deprimente es no poder contestar las reviews, espero que esto se solucione pronto! **

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia! A disfrutar! **

**Capítulo 38**

Rick terminó de cambiar a su hijo y sonrió satisfecho, había estado hablándole todo el tiempo y el niño lo seguía con la mirada, era increíble y él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima…

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que habían vuelto a casa y todo se había complicado bastante…

El bebé había tenido algunos cólicos molestos que no le habían permitido descansar los primeros días en casa y Kate se la pasaba llorando por los rincones, con angustia post parto, creyendo que era la peor madre y esposa de toda la historia de la humanidad…

Por supuesto, Rick trataba de comprenderla, de obviar sus comentarios para que no se pusiese peor, pero era muy difícil…

Rick distrajo al niño un rato más, hablándole, mostrándole unos juguetes que le habían regalado sus abuelos, aunque el niño no pudiera disfrutarlos aún, él tenía el convencimiento de que podía distinguir su colorido y entretenerse un poco…

Pero el pequeño Rick tenía hambre y comenzó a hacer pucheros, anunciando que lloraría en cualquier momento…

Rick se lo llevó a Kate, era temprano, pero no faltaba mucho para que se cumplieran las cuatro horas de la última vez que se había alimentado…

-Hey, mami…- dijo con suavidad Rick y Kate abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de alimentar al pequeño Ricky…- dijo él y Kate lo vio haciendo ese gesto tan particular que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y lo tomó en sus brazos para ponerlo en su pecho.

-Estuvimos charlando un rato… me dijo que eres la mami más linda del mundo…- dijo Rick y le sonrió.

-Pobre… no tiene idea…- le siguió el juego ella.

-Hace un rato llamó tu madre… vendrá luego del mediodía… quiere estar un rato y ayudarte…

-Qué suerte… ¿tú tienes que irte?

-Debería reunirme con la gente de la editorial… pero si me necesitas…

-Me cuesta un poco quedarme sola con él… tengo miedo de que ocurra algo que no pueda manejar…

-Eso no sucederá… pero puedes llamarme o a alguno de la familia… pero lo más importante es que confíes en ti… eres una madre increíble… te amo, Kate…

-Lo sé…- dijo y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No tengo idea…

-Tienes que tratar de sobreponerte, Kate… disfrutar del niño, de esta etapa, que es difícil pero a la vez maravillosa… yo intento ayudarte en todo, pero necesito que trates de ver lo increíble que es todo esto…

-Sí… lo sé…- dijo ella- es solo que… tengo ganas de llorar, y no es angustia, solo descarga…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y miró al bebé que estaba distraído, mirándola a ella y había dejado de tomar el pecho…

Kate sonrió y lo miró con lágrimas que aún tenía en los ojos.

-Es perfecto…- dijo en voz baja y el niño suspiró.

-Es igual a ti…

-No, a ti…- dijo ella y él la vio sonreír.

* * *

Rick respiró con alivio cuando salió del loft camino a la editorial. Era cierto que adoraba estar con su familia, pero esos momentos en los que podía descansar su mente y dedicarse a su trabajo también eran preciosos, porque le daban un respiro y lo hacían echar de menos tanto a Kate como a su hijo…

Cuando Johanna llegó un buen rato más tarde, encontró a Kate acunando a su hijo y sonrió.

-¿Cómo va todo?- le preguntó luego de besar su frente y la cabecita de su nieto.

-No es que esté mal… pero creo que me está costando esto de la "angustia postparto"- dijo y suspiró.

-Lloras por cualquier cosa…

-Y no sólo eso… me siento mal… horrible como madre y como mujer…

-Otro desastre…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, recordaba perfectamente la sensación.

-Bueno, veo que es normal… pero aún así… se siente patético… yo no soy así… y Rick se está cansando…

-No lo creo… pero seguramente debe estar preocupado…

-Lo está…

-¿Han tenido algún tiempo para estar solos?

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí, Kate… por supuesto… o al menos a disfrutar de un momento romántico, una cena…

-Pero… ¿Cuándo quieres que suceda? Me paso el día alimentando, cambiando y acunando al niño… no me quejo, pero así es mi vida desde que él nació…

-Bueno… podría quedarme con él para que pudieran salir… de hecho… a tu padre le encantaría…

-¿Te animas a hacerlo?

-Mientras me dejes un biberón con tu leche para que no se muera de hambre, el resto puedo manejarlo…

-Pues…

-Pero tienes que prometerme que te relajarás y disfrutarás…

-Quiero pensar que lo haré… pero será difícil… me siento algo extraña, es como si no pudiese ser al mismo tiempo madre y mujer…

-Anímate, Kate, a todas nos pasa y a algunas más de una vez… y se supera… puedo asegurártelo…

-Bueno… está bien…- dijo con poco convencimiento.

-Bien… ¿le darás una sorpresa?

Kate sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de energía y sonrió…

* * *

Cuando Rick llegó esa tarde, la encontró arreglada, esperándolo y se sorprendió bastante…

-¿Quieres salir?- le preguntó.

-Sí… así es… estuve hablando con mi madre y me dijo que ella y papá se harán cargo de Ricky para que podamos relajarnos un poco…

-Suena bien… pero… ¿estás segura?

-Quiero pensar que será extraño pero me ayudará a estar mejor… y no nos vendrá mal algo de romance…ya ni recuerdo como era…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Bien… hagámoslo…- dijo con resolución él…

Kate llenó de besos a su hijo antes de depositarlo en brazos de sus abuelos, para irse a cenar con su marido.

-En unas horas estaremos de vuelta… cualquier cosa…

-Te llamamos…- dijo Jim y sonrió, mirando a su nieto.

-Sí…- dijo Kate y sonrió observándolo, sentía que no podía dejarlo.

-Disfruten, salgan tranquilos que este bombón se queda en buenas manos…- dijo Johanna y le guiñó el ojo a Rick.

Rick y Kate le dieron un beso más y se fueron…

Él observó el gesto serio de su mujer cuando se sentó en el asiento de acompañante de su Mercedes…

-¿Estás arrepentida?

-Es que… no puedo creer que no lo veré por un tiempo y que podré sobrevivir…

-Lo harás… yo me encargaré de que sobrevivas y también de que te relajes lo suficiente…

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Al Four Seasons…

-Directo al grano…

-Cenaremos en nuestra suite, podremos tomar un baño relajante… y veremos…- dijo él y sonrió.

Kate tomó su mano y la apretó con ternura. Echaba de menos a su hijo, por supuesto, pero la ternura y la entrega de su marido la llenaban de amor… y de todo eso que ahora necesitaba tanto… seguridad, tranquilidad, pasión…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo! En cuanto pueda contestar las reviews lo haré, prometido! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bueno, creo que esta es otra de las historias a las que se les acerca el final. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 39**

Kate limpió su boca con una servilleta y sonrió… Acababan de terminar de comer y todo había sido sonrisas y miradas entre ellos…

-¿Te gustó la cena?

-La disfruté mucho…- dijo y su sonrisa se hizo más cálida.

-Bien…- dijo y se sentó a su lado, en la cama- no recuerdo si te lo había dicho… estás hermosa…

-Gracias… tú también te ves genial…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando él la tomó de la cara y la besó dulcemente.

El beso fue tierno, suave, pero Rick estaba algo ansioso y lo profundizó al cabo de un momento y la escuchó suspirar.

Kate miró el reloj de costado, sin interrumpir el beso cuando él la empujaba hacia atrás y se colocaba sobre ella…

-Espera…- dijo Kate interrumpiendo ahora sí el beso.

-¿Mmm?- dijo él rozándola con su incipiente erección.

-Me gustaría llamar a casa para ver cómo está Ricky…

-Kate… después…

-No… por favor, Rick… ahora…- dijo y él se separó de ella y la dejó levantarse con algo de fastidio.

Kate tomó su móvil que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa en donde habían compartido la cena y marcó el móvil de su madre…

-Mamá…- dijo cuando escuchó la voz de Johanna.

-Kate… ¿pasó algo?

-No… nada…- dijo con algo de nerviosismo- estaba pensando en que…

-Tienes que relajarte, Kate… aquí todo está bien…- dijo y Kate escuchó los ruiditos increíbles que hacía su hijo, seguramente Johanna lo tenía en sus brazos.

De pronto sintió algo de angustia, era una sensación rara, sentía que su hijo estaba desprotegido y no tenía nada que ver que estuviese en manos de sus abuelos…

-Pásamelo…- dijo y escuchó que Johanna movía su teléfono y lo acercaba al pequeño- hola precioso… quería decirte que mami te quiere mucho… y que te portes bien con los abuelos… ¿está bien?

-Tranquila, Kate…- le dijo Johanna- por favor ve a ocuparte de tu marido…

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y cortó.

Kate giró la cabeza y vio a Rick recostado, con las manos tapando su cara.

-Todo está bien en casa…- dijo cuando volvió a acercarse.

-Me imaginaba…- dijo él.

-No te enojes…- dijo ella y se recostó a su lado.

-No es que me enoje… me da la impresión de que no puedes relajarte… y necesito que lo hagas, por ti y también por mí, Kate…

-Lo siento… trataré de hacerlo… te pido que me entiendas… es la primera vez que me separo de él… quiero… quiero protegerlo… no sé que me pasa…- dijo y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ven…- le dijo y se levantó- intentemos con un baño de burbujas y sales…

* * *

Kate lo observó moverse por la habitación, preparar el baño y comenzar a desvestirse con lentitud.

Ella hizo lo mismo y no pudo evitar la mirada intensa que él le dedicó cuando se reunió con él en la tina…

Kate se sentó a su lado sin tocarlo. Había constatado que su excitación había decrecido cuando él terminó de desnudarse para sumergirse en el agua…

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato y él suspiró…

-¿Qué?- le preguntó.

-Nada… solo… estoy algo desanimado…

-¿Desanimado? ¿Por qué?

-Porque intento entenderte y no creas que no lo hago… pero te siento tan distante… es como si te hubieses quedado en casa…

-Rick…

-Echo de menos a mi esposa… a mi Kate… a la que me volvía loco con una sola mirada… siento que eso no volverá y simplemente no puedo aceptarlo…

-Lo siento, Rick… no creí que te sintieras así… yo… esta es mi primera vez como mamá… y sé que se puede ser mamá y mujer, pero deberé aprenderlo… quiero hacerlo… pero siento que me incomodará tener sexo, que estaré con la mente en otro lado y…

-¿Quieres esperar un poco más? Yo no quiero obligarte a nada…

-No es eso… abrázame Rick… te necesito…- dijo y él la tomó en sus brazos y besó su cabello.

* * *

Se mantuvieron un buen rato así y luego él comenzó a acariciarla suavemente para lograr estimularla, sentía que todo tenía que ser tan tenue para que ella no se diese cuenta de nada…

Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió los besos de él en su cuello, su lengua acariciándola despacio, sin prisa…

Rick mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y la escuchó ahogar un gemido…

-Eres tan hermosa… echaba tanto de menos tenerte así…- le dijo él y ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, sus pupilas algo dilatadas.

Rick volvió a besar sus labios y ella le respondió con ímpetu…

-¿Quieres que salgamos?- le preguntó y cuando ella asintió, se levantó y le dejó ver en primer plano cuan excitado se encontraba…

Kate sonrió y se mordió el labio, por un momento se olvidó de todo y se puso de pie para envolverse en la toalla de él, que era inmensa.

Sintió la erección de Rick frotándola suavemente a la altura de su ombligo y se entregó a otro beso húmedo, prometedor de él…

Se secaron despacio y luego él la llevó hasta la cama…

Kate lo miró con deseo y él se colocó sobre ella…

-Confía en mí… déjate llevar, Kate…- le dijo y ella asintió.

Rick besó sus labios brevemente y luego descendió por su cuello y pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen…

Levantó la vista y la vio con los ojos cerrados, concentrada, sintiéndolo…

Entreabrió sus piernas y se enfocó en estimularla… la escuchó gemir de placer, mover sus caderas suavemente, acompañando sus movimientos y luego silencio…

-Oh, Rick…- oyó luego, cuando creyó que quizá había perdido el punto de estimulación.

Rick sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese pedido desesperado de ella. Se puso protección y ella lo sorprendió haciéndolo girar y trepándose a él, para luego descender hasta tomarlo por completo…

Kate apretó un poco los ojos hasta que la molestia cedió, el médico le había adelantado que se sentiría distinta las primeras veces… y eso, estúpidamente la había hecho tener algo de temor de lo que pudiera suceder…

Rick la observó con cuidado y le devolvió la sonrisa cuando la vio relajarse…

-¿Todo bien?

-Perfecto…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio cuando comenzó a moverse.

Rick no pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura y profundizar los movimientos, a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad… ella lo dejó hacer y cerró los ojos al sentir que el máximo placer estaba cerca…

Estimuló su pecho y se levantó para besarla una vez más hasta que la sintió temblar y gemir en su boca tras haber experimentado el clímax…

Rick no tardó en seguirla y ella, ya recuperada, se quedó observándolo, embelesada…

-Te amo…- le dijo él cuando la tomó en sus brazos, luego de desconectarse.

-Yo también… no sabes cuánto… y gracias por esperarme…

-Ahora veo que valió la pena…- le dijo él y besó su frente.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo queriendo fingir tranquilidad.

-Estás desesperada, ¿no?

-Un poco…

-Déjame disfrutarte 10 minutos más y nos vamos…- le dijo él y ella sonrió, miró su reloj y él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas van encaminándose y esta pareja vuelve a ser la que era. Muchas gracias por leer y a los que se animen a comentar, también. Nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Y muchas gracias a quién "anónimamente" me enseñó con apoyo de la Real Academia que estaba escribiendo mal la palabra "embelesar", creo que es obvio que soy un ser humano y como el corrector tampoco lo marcó, interpreté que estaba bien escrito. Gracias otra vez! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

Kate se quedó mirando a su hijo largamente mientras dormía. Sus padres acababan de irse porque era bastante tarde.

Y era que se habían quedado un buen rato más de 10 minutos, porque entre caricias y besos, se habían dormido casi dos horas…

Pero todo estaba bien, Ricky no la había necesitado, se había portado bien con sus abuelos, que les habían prometido volver a cuidarlo en el momento en que fuera necesario y con todo el placer del mundo…

Rick se acercó a ella por detrás y se asomó por sobre su hombro para contemplar a su hijo de la misma forma, como si ambos vivieran un sueño…

-Es precioso, no me canso de mirarlo…- dijo ella con emoción.

-Y es todo nuestro… parte de ambos… ¿qué podría ser más perfecto?- dijo él y masajeó los hombros de Kate, que se relajó ante la suavidad de las caricias.

-Nada…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-¿Qué tal si nos recostamos un rato y descansamos? Ricky se despertará en un par de horas para alimentarse y sería bueno que pudiéramos dormir un poco…

-Tienes razón…- dijo y se dejó conducir a la habitación.

Kate se quitó la ropa despacio, con cansancio y Rick no se perdió detalle, adoraba verla en esos momentos tan rutinarios, absorbida por sus pensamientos, o simplemente por el cansancio… ausente y tan ajena a su observación…

-¿Pasó algo?- le dijo cuando se acostó a su lado y reparó en su mirada.

-Nada… sólo te disfrutaba…

-Creí que ya lo habías hecho, hace un rato…- dijo y sonrió.

-De hecho, lo hice… pero ahora era otra clase de disfrute… uno más cotidiano… no me canso de mirar a nuestro hijo, pero tampoco a ti, Kate… eres como un sueño hecho realidad…

-¿Yo?- preguntó ella con incredulidad, si de alguna manera se había sentido esos días era mal, fea, una mujer superada por la madre que tenía que ser para su hijo…

-Yo creía que no podría seguir viviendo en este estado de enamoramiento y sin embargo es así…

-¿Estás seguro? Últimamente no hago más que sentirme rara y desde que volvió mi madre mi vida… mi vida…

-Ha cambiado… ahora tienes una familia y tienes también a tus padres y a tu hermana… más allá de todas las implicaciones y los problemas que han tenido, deberías estar orgullosa… ¿no te parece?

-Ahora que ha pasado un tiempo creo que sí… y creo que lo he ido superando… sobre todo con mi madre…

-Tienen una linda relación… me alegra…

-Honestamente, no creí que pudiera hacerlo cuando ella volvió, pero veo que me equivoqué…

-¿Y tu padre?

-Con mi padre me cuesta un poco más… no quiero volver sobre lo mismo siempre… pero él estaba en peor posición que mi madre…

-Como tú dices… no es bueno que vuelvas sobre lo mismo, ¿no crees que es un buen momento para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?

-No lo sé…- dijo cerrando los ojos con cansancio- lo pensaré…- dijo antes de dormirse y Rick sonrió y la acomodó en sus brazos…

* * *

Al principio le costó abrir los ojos, sentía que no tenía fuerzas, pero pudo hacerlo y se encontró a Rick con su hijo en brazos, esperando que ella dieras señales de vida para entregárselo…

Ricky lloraba pero el llanto no era desesperado, era suave, ella lo conocía, se trataba de ese mimo que ella le daba durante la noche mientras lo alimentaba…

Kate sonrió y lo tomó en sus brazos. El niño se acomodó y dejó de llorar instantáneamente cuando ella lo puso en su pecho…

Rick se quedó mirándolos un buen rato y luego se acostó a su lado. Tenía un rato para descansar y luego lo cambiaría para poder ponerlo a dormir…

Una vez que terminó de amamantarlo, Kate lo sostuvo contra su hombro para que pudiese eructar y sintió que sus ojos se cerraban…

Juntó fuerzas cuando vio que Rick estaba profundamente dormido y lo cambió. El niño la miraba en silencio, pero Kate no lo notó cansado, a punto de dormirse…

Se apuró y lo acunó hasta que se quedó dormido. Lo dejó en su cuna y se apresuró para volver a dormir…

Rick murmuró un par de palabras ininteligibles cuando ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y siguieron durmiendo…

Kate descansó, pero tuvo sueños raros, soñó con Bracken, que volvía a amenazarlos, con que hablaba con su padre y le recriminaba por enésima vez lo que había hecho… que su madre volvía a desaparecer… que ella era Danny…

Se quedó en la cama todo lo que pudo, estaba agotada, aún despierta.

Lanie llegó a visitarla a media mañana y la ayudó con el pequeño mientras se peleaba con Danny para ver quién tenía mayor protagonismo…

La vio algo pensativa y aprovechando que el niño estaba tranquilo con su tía, se acercó a ella…

-¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso Ricky te ha mantenido despierta durante la noche?

-Los dos Rickys lo hacen, si no es uno, es otro…

-Bueno… ya vendrá el tiempo en el que puedas dormir mejor…

-Estuve pensando…

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Todo esto que pasó con Bracken, mi madre que apareció, mi embarazo, como terminó todo…

-Necesitas unas vacaciones, urgente…- dijo Lanie bromeando y la sonrisa se le borró cuando Kate asintió y la miró con seriedad- ¿qué estás pensando? Me asustas Kate Beckett…

-No es nada malo… pero realmente necesito salir de aquí… ahora como Capitana tengo muchas responsabilidades y sé que cuando vuelva a trabajar, estaré todo el tiempo pensando en el niño y en que le hago falta y no puedo estar con él…

-Kate… ¿renunciarás a la policía?

-No… creo que no… pero necesito alejarme… creo que me tomaré una licencia… así podré pensar en lo que quiero hacer de ahora en más…

-Pero… ser Capitana ¿no era tu sueño?

-Lo era… pero todo lo que sucedió cambió mis planes… no es queno supiera que podía suceder… pero de pronto me encuentro preguntándome si la elección de mi carrera fue la correcta…

-Lo dices porque lo hiciste debido a lo que le había sucedido a tu mamá…

-Exacto…

-Es bueno que te lo estés planteando… te pasaron muchas cosas… te apoyaré en lo que decidas… pero nunca te preguntes si hiciste bien en ser policía, porque es así… fuiste brillante… ayudaste a un montón de gente y también nos conociste a todos nosotros, incluído tu marido…

Kate sonrió y sintió lágrimas en los ojos. Era mucha le emoción que las palabras de Lanie le habían causado…

* * *

Cuando Rick llegó esa tarde, luego de una reunión en la editorial, la vio con el bebé en brazos, tranquila, hablándole bajo y se acercó despacio…

-Recién se duerme… las tías lo han vuelto loco hoy…

-¿Las tías?

-Lanie y Danny…

-Me imagino…- dijo Rick y sonrió mientras ella lo ponía en la pequeña cuna que tenían en el living.

Kate lo miró y sonrió misteriosa.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Pasó que estuve pensando…

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfecto… ya te contaré… pero… ¿qué te parecen unas vacaciones en el Caribe?

-Kate… hace un tiempo, cuando nos casamos me dijiste que habías agotado tus vacaciones, y nos tomamos esos días como regalo de los chicos…

-Es cierto… pero mis días se han renovado, y sino, me los tomaré igual… los necesito, han pasado muchas cosas…

-Bien… bien…- dijo cada vez más convencido- el Caribe entonces…

* * *

**A esta historia le queda muy poco, veremos como sigue y cómo termina. Gracias por seguirla, espero no demorar mucho en actualizarla! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

Kate acomodó un poco su cuerpo y suspiró mientras sentía el calor del sol contra su piel, aún estaba agotada, pero habían llegado la noche anterior y ella se había empecinado en salir a tomar sol a primera hora esa mañana…

Y lo estaba disfrutando… aunque hubiese necesitado dormir un poco más…

-¿De verdad crees que esas dos se despertarán si Ricky llora?- dijo Rick entregándole un gran vaso de jugo de naranja y piña, adornado con frutas.

-Por supuesto, no son tontas, por eso han venido…- dijo Kate sonriendo- realmente fue una muy buena idea traer a Alexis y Danny para que nos ayudasen un poco con Ricky…

-Y ellas están felices… mientras puedan disfrutar juntas y charlar…- dijo él y se sentó a su lado.

Kate bebió en silencio un buen trago y suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto… perfectamente…

-¿Esto era lo que necesitabas?

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-No lo sé… será que te conozco… que eres más complicada…

-¿Más complicada? Lindo concepto tienes de mí…

-Es la verdad, Kate…

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas este último tiempo en mi vida… algunas pude asimilarlas, aunque me haya costado un poco, pero llegó un momento en que sentí que no tenía más aire… que necesitaba despejar mi cabeza… y aquí estamos…

-¿Es solo eso?

-Por supuesto…

-¿No vendrás con alguna tontería como querer separarte de mí, verdad?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? No pienso dejarte en libertad…- dijo ella risueña.

-Bien…- dijo Rick más distendido, no era que hubiese pensado seriamente en lo que acababa de decirle, pero la realidad era que la conocía tan bien que sabía que ella podía salir con alguna cosa de esas…

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo Kate que se había quedado pensativa.

-Bueno… cuando te enteraste de lo de tu madre saliste corriendo y me dejaste…

-Lo siento… ya te lo he explicado, nunca fue que dejé de amarte ni nada de eso… necesitaba estar sola, pensar… y lo superé…

-Lo hiciste…- dijo él y apretó su mano con ternura.

Escucharon ruidos provenientes de la cabaña que habían alquilado y vieron salir a una Danny recién despierta caminando con el bebé en brazos… Ricky lloraba desconsoladamente y Rick se apresuró para tomarlo en sus brazos y esperar que Kate se preparase en un lindo lugar a la sombra para alimentarlo…

-¿Cómo está mi pequeño?- dijo Rick, que se moría de amor ante el llanto de su hijo.

-Dámelo Rick…- dijo Kate y sonrió al verlo acomodarse en sus brazos para prenderse de su pecho.

-¿Puedo regresar a dormir?

-¿Hasta qué hora se quedaron parloteando ustedes?- preguntó Rick.

-No lo sé, era tarde…

-¿Alexis no se despertó?

-Lo hizo, pero le dije que siguiera durmiendo, que yo me encargaba de Ricky.

-Descansa un rato más… vamos…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza cuando la vio irse, caminado dormida…

-No puedo creer que se pasen el día durmiendo cuando pueden disfrutar de este lugar…- dijo mirando el mar, y luego a su hijo que se atragantaba de tanto comer…

-Cada uno disfruta como quiere…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Luego del mediodía, Alexis y Danny decidieron unírseles en la playa y a pesar de que no estaban al sol, Kate cuidó la piel de su hijo, el médico le había recomendado que lo hiciera ya que el aire solo lo podía afectar por tener la piel tan sensible… y por ser tan pequeño…

Rick sonrió cuando lo vio protestar, al entrar en contacto con su piel un poco más fría, porque había regresado de darse un chapuzón en el mar y le había dado la posibilidad a Kate de que lo hiciera, ahora que había vuelto…

Kate se internó en el mar tranquilo y suspiró cuando se sintió flotar, sin ninguna clase de presión… no quería pensar demasiado, pero sabía que su mente la traicionaría tarde o temprano… así que decidió disfrutar mientras pudiera…

Por suerte pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que Kate realmente se puso a meditar cómo quería que fuera su futuro de ahí en más… su futuro laboral, por supuesto, porque el otro ya estaba decidido… ella era infinitamente feliz con Rick y su pequeño y estaba agradecida de haber conocido a su hermana y haber recuperado a su madre…

Las vacaciones se pasaron con tranquilidad para todos, y el último día, Rick decidió que irían a cenar a un lugar un poco más romántico y les pidió a las chicas que se habían divertido y salido las restantes noches, que se quedaran con Ricky…

Rick tomó de la mano a Kate y caminaron descalzos por la arena, habían salido a dar una caminata antes de ir a cenar y caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, como si cada uno estuviese inmerso en sus pensamientos…

-Te veo bien… distendida…- dijo él y se detuvo para mirarla en la penumbra, la iluminación era poca.

-Lo estoy… pude tranquilizarme, disfrutar de esto… pensar…

-Bien… espero que en algún momento puedas compartir conmigo tus conclusiones…

-Lo haré… ahora quiero disfrutar de esta última noche…

-Y cuando dices disfrutar…- dijo él y la miró con interés.

-Bueno… me refería a la cena, y quizá un poco de tiempo a solas contigo… no hemos… tenido nada de intimidad estos días, desde que llegamos…

-¿Estás segura? Quiero decir…

-¿No quieres?

-Pero… ¿no tenemos que volver a tiempo para que alimentes a Ricky?

-Le dejé un biberón a las chicas…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Bien… bien…- dijo Rick y sonrió con ternura.

* * *

La cena fue increíblemente romántica… el lugar estaba iluminado por velas y Rick no pudo apartar la vista de su mujer en todo el rato…

Ella se veía confiada, tranquila, incluso sintió que lo seducía, como si hiciera falta…

Cuando salieron del restaurant, ella lo tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos y lo llevó a un lugar que había descubierto en una de sus caminatas solitarias esa semana… estaba bastante aislado y oscuro, pero a ella solo le importaba sentirse otra vez en brazos de él… sin interrupciones…

Rick no esperó mucho tiempo para tomarla en sus brazos y besar sus labios, tiernamente…

Kate lo empujó hacia atrás y cayó sobre él mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado…

-Kate…- jadeó él cuando la vio levantarse, aunque apenas podía verla.

-Te necesito, Rick… he fantaseado con esto durante días…- dijo y se quitó el vestido que tenía puesto.

-Es una lástima que no pueda verte…- dijo y ella sonrió. Buscó en su cartera, que había quedado a un costado y encendió dos pequeñas velas. Tomó su móvil y Rick sonrió cuando escuchó "In my veins" sonando para ellos, suavemente…- tenías todo preparado…

-¿Te sorprende?

-Gratamente…- dijo él y deslizó una mano por su pecho, haciéndola jadear placenteramente.

Rick se quedó mirándola, observando sus reacciones a cada caricia, mientras sentía que su excitación crecía…

Kate se movió a un lado y comenzó a acariciarlo, de alguna manera leyendo sus pensamientos y se mordió el labio cuando él se puso de pie y se quitó la ropa, permitiéndole corroborar lo excitado que estaba…

Ella acomodó la camisa de él sobre la arena y Rick se sentó allí, para recibirla en sus brazos…

Rick besó su pecho mientras la sentía descender sobre él y suspiró contento cuando ella llegó lo más profundo que pudo…

-Te amo…- le dijo ella inmóvil, disfrutando de esa reunión.

-Eres increíble, Kate… me enamoré de tu versión complicada, bella, aguerrida, pero adoro esta Kate romántica, apasionada y entregada totalmente a mí…

-He cambiado…- le dijo ella, perdida en sus ojos.

-Lo has hecho… para bien… y me has enamorado, otra vez…- dijo él y sus bocas se fundieron en un beso que comenzó siendo tierno y luego se transformó en más apasionado, mientras él comenzaba a moverse en busca del placer de ambos…

Kate demoró todo lo que pudo su estallido de placer, que pareció venir demasiado rápido y solo se dejó llevar totalmente cuando lo sintió explotar cálidamente en ella, en pequeños intervalos mientras hacía esos ruidos roncos que la estimulaban tanto…

Ella se enfocó en sus ojos y sintió que casi perdía el conocimiento mientras él la sostenía y la miraba, disfrutando de su estado de placer máximo…

Cuando ambos se recuperaron, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y besó sus labios con ternura…

-Deberíamos pensar en volver…- le dijo acariciando su cabello.

-Es cierto…

-¿Lo pasaste bien?

-Fue increíble…- dijo ella y suspiró mientras ambos comenzaban a buscar su ropa para vestirse…

* * *

**Bueno, ya no queda nada, uno o dos capítulos cuando mucho, espero que les esté gustando este cierre, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Aquí les dejo el anteúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 42**

Kate acarició la carita de su bebé y sintió un nudo en la garganta. No quería dejarlo… quería estar con él en todo momento, pero debía volver a trabajar… y Rick prometió quedarse ese día… habían pensado en contratar a una niñera, pero Danny había insistido en hacerse cargo, a cambio de una mesada para poder cubrir sus gastos… que no eran tantos…

Rick tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y miró a Kate con algo de lástima…

-Aún no me has contado acerca de esas decisiones que dijiste haber tomado…- le reprochó.

-Es cierto… ven al mediodía a buscarme para almorzar y te contaré…- le dijo luego de besar sus labios en despedida y mirar otra vez a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su papá…

Cuando llegó a la comisaría, sus compañeros la recibieron con alegría. Se sentía más distendida y estuvo atenta a los casos en los que necesitaba ponerse al día…

Las horas se le pasaron volando y cuando tomó consciencia de que pronto vendría Rick a buscarla, él ya golpeaba la puerta de su oficina, listo para sacarla de ahí…

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Creyó, en el fondo, que él traería al niño, pero se alegró de que no lo hiciera, aunque lo echara de menos, porque así podrían conversar tranquilos…

-Me tienes intrigado… - le dijo cuando se sentaron a disfrutar unas hamburguesas con queso en Remy's.

-No es que sea un secreto… pero quería asegurarme de averiguar un par de cosas antes de contarlo…

-Bien… te escucho…

-Mis prioridades han cambiado y mucho, Rick…

-Por Ricky…

-Exacto… y si Dios quiere, quizá podamos tener más hijos, y cada vez será más difícil para mí soportar largas jornadas de trabajo, noches sin descanso y casos complicados…

-¿Dejarás la policía?

-En cierta forma… estuve hablando con Gates y me dio algunos consejos…

-¿Cuáles?

-Es cierto que yo nací para esto, que lo mío es ser policía, a pesar de que crea que las motivaciones fueron diferentes y que ahora cambiaron con el bebé y con la aparición de mi madre…

-Pienso lo mismo…

-Entonces… me dedicaré a la consultoría… casos de alto perfil… por supuesto que los chicos me llamarán si me necesitan para algo… pero no tendré la presión de cumplir horarios o manejar a la gente y que dependa de mí, soy consciente de que eso demanda una responsabilidad que ahora no estoy en condiciones de aceptar…

-¿No seguirás siendo Capitana?

-Eso se mantendrá, ya lo he logrado… aunque no tendré mi propia comisaría, por más que en el fondo de mi corazón yo pertenezco aquí… y cuando cumpla la edad correspondiente, me retiraré como Capitana… ese es mi cargo…

-Entiendo… ¿estás segura de que con eso te alcanzará?

-Yo creo que sí… pero no es lo único que haré…

-Ah, no?

-También estuve hablado con mi madre… ella está muy interesada en mantener la fundación… a veces creo que fue providencial que me ayudaras a crearla…y siento que ahora tendré un poco más de tiempo para dedicarme… y podré hacerlo desde casa… aunque también tenga que moverme de vez en cuando…

-Me parece una idea genial… me alegra que puedas compartir cosas con tu madre…

-A mí también... ¿qué te parece?

-Todo magnífico… sobre todo porque no decidiste bajo presión…

-Es cierto…

Se quedaron un rato más, charlando de algunos detalles y cuando estaban por irse, Kate recibió una llamada de su madre…

-Sí… dime, mamá…- le dijo cuando la atendió.

-Escucha, Kate… podría mentirte y decirte que se trata de nuestro proyecto con la fundación, pero la realidad es que tu padre me ha pedido que te avise que quiere hablar contigo…

-¿Papá?

-Así es… supongo que quiere tratar de suavizar las cosas entre ustedes…

Kate sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-Está bien… dile que pasaré en un rato…

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a la casa de sus padres, se sintió algo rara, no había estado tantas veces allí y podía respirar ese aroma que casi había olvidado, el de su hogar de la niñez…

Johanna la recibió con un abrazo y le preguntó por Ricky. Hablaron un par de minutos y en el momento en que Jim apareció, le ofreció traerle un café para dejarlos hablar tranquilos…

Kate observó a su padre cuando se sentaron en el sofá, tenía la mirada esquiva, nerviosa, casi triste… ella sabía por qué era y de alguna manera lo comprendía…

-Escucha, Katie…- le dijo y finalmente la miró- yo sé que aunque pase el tiempo, tú seguirás sin comprender por qué hice lo que hice…

-Comprender lo comprendo… aunque no lo comparta… pero ese no es el problema, papá… el problema es cuánto me dejaste arriesgarme por algo que no tenía sentido…

-Sé que no tengo perdón, que me equivoqué, que hice mal en confiar en que siempre estarías bien… pero la realidad es que siento que ahora, que podríamos ser la familia que siempre quisimos ser… lo estamos desperdiciando y a mí me gustaría que de a poco, volvieras a tenerme confianza…

-No es una cuestión de confianza…

-Yo me equivoqué y no puedo cambiarlo… supongo que hice lo que pude y cometí muchísimos errores, pero la realidad es que te amo y quisiera poder encontrar la paz en todo esto…

-Papá…

-Quiero que seamos una familia… la familia que no hemos podido ser estos años…

-Está bien… yo… te prometo que lo intentaré… yo… ya comprendí la situación de mamá… y me alegró infinitamente conocer a Danny… pero me cuesta contigo… un poco más…

-Lo sé…- dijo y tomó sus manos, apretándolas con suavidad- te pido perdón, y sé que estás en tu derecho de negarte… pero no puedo evitar tratar de acercarme porque te amo y eres mi hija… y estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado…

-Gracias…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… como te dije… lo intentaré…- dijo Kate y trató de sonreír, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir hablando.

Jim la tomó en sus brazos y dejó escapar unas lágrimas cuando la sintió abrazarlo. Johanna se asomó con las tazas de café y se quedó mirándolos…

Él le guiñó el ojo y Johanna asintió, emocionada…

* * *

Esa noche, todos volvieron a reunirse en una cena familiar, en casa de los Beckett…

Rick y Kate se sintieron un poco incómodos al principio, pero poco a poco se fueron integrando…

Johanna y Danny se disputaron la atención de Ricky y Jim se preocupó por charlar y tratar de hacer sentir más cómodos a sus invitados…

Al regresar, luego de alimentar a su hijo, de que Rick lo cambiara y lo dejara dormido en su cuna, se reunieron en la habitación y él la miró sonriente, se acostó a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos…

-¿Qué?- le dijo ella sonriente.

-Nada… estoy orgulloso de ti… creo que ya te lo había dicho… pero es bueno decirlo de vez en cuando…

-Sí… y yo tengo que decirte que sé positivamente que si no estuvieses a mi lado, las cosas habrían sido muy complicadas… y que te amo, profundamente…

-Lo sé… yo también…- le dijo y la sintió acomodarse en sus brazos para poder descansar, feliz y más liviana… habiendo podido solucionar sus problemas más grandes…

* * *

**Bueno, ya solo le queda el epílogo a esta historia. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Gracias por leer!**


	43. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Kate lanzó una carcajada feliz y se dejó caer en brazos de Rick, que la había perseguido desde el baño, ambos estaban húmedos luego de una ducha y ella había intentado escaparse…

-¿Estás loco? Llegaremos tarde…- se quejó ella mientras sentía sus labios húmedos en su pecho, intentando que se olvidara de todo.

-Tenemos algo de tiempo…

-Tú tendrás tiempo… yo…- dijo ella y lanzó un gemido cuando lo sintió en ella cálido…

-No protestes… tú quieres esto más que yo…- le dijo él y le impidió contestar, besando sus labios con intensidad.

Kate perdió la noción de todo mientras se entregaban uno al otro. Por supuesto que las cosas no duraron mucho, ambos estaban desesperados. Ricky había crecido mucho esos últimos meses, estaba pronto a cumplir un año y la verdad era que no tenían demasiado tiempo para dejarse llevar por la pasión… sobre todo porque el niño solía despertarse en medio de la noche llorando para pasarse a la cama de ellos…

-Te amo…- le dijo él sobre su piel, luego de reponerse un poco del clímax, su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

-Yo también, Rick…- le dijo ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hey… ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando…

-No… no tienes que asustarte… o sí…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Kate… no entiendo…- dijo y luego abrió la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía casi instantáneamente.

-Estoy embarazada… estamos esperando un hijo…- le dijo y comenzó a reírse feliz.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Unas semanas…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Unas semanas?¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque quería hacerme estudios… me di cuenta enseguida… y quise confirmarlo…

-Qué lindo… no puedo creerlo…- dijo Rick con emoción.

-Pues… créelo… una nueva heredera viene en camino…

-¿Una? ¿Ya sabes que es niña o es otro de tus "pálpitos"?

-Qué gracioso…- dijo y le sacó la lengua, burlona- me hice un estudio para saber si no había riesgos… y por el ADN, es una niña…

-Brenda…

-¿Brenda? Me gusta…- dijo Kate y él la abrazó feliz…

* * *

Johanna se movió de un lado hacia otro del salón de recepciones, estaba inquieta… su nieto no hacía otra cosa que correr y Kate y Rick no llegaban…

-¿Por qué no te calmas un poco, Jo?- le dijo Jim acercándose con el niño en brazos.

-Quiero que todo salga perfecto…

-Todo está saliendo perfecto, Kate llegará a tiempo… no te preocupes…

El niño comenzó a balancearse para darle a entender a su abuelo que quería bajar…

-Atrápame, abuelo…- le dijo y salió corriendo.

-Se lastimará si corre así, Jim… por favor, trata de calmarlo…

-Sólo si me prometes que tú también lo harás…- dijo Jim y apretó su mano con ternura.

-De acuerdo…

-Relájate… tomate algo…- le sugirió- todo está en manos de nuestra hija… nada saldrá mal…- le aseguró.

Johanna le sonrió y lo vio correr tras Ricky, que se le había escapado unos metros y se escondía tras las columnas clásicas que adornaban el salón…

Unos minutos más tarde, vio entrar a su hija y su yerno del brazo, felices, sonrientes y sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo…

Kate se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura…

-Aquí estoy, siento haber llegado sobre la hora… pero…

-No te preocupes… ¿estás bien?

-Muy bien, sí…- dijo y sonrió.

* * *

Kate y Rick ultimaron los detalles que faltaban para la fiesta y para cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Danny y Alexis se preparaban para recibirlos…

-¿Tus padres ya lo saben?- le preguntó Rick al oído cuando esperaban que la música terminase para que Kate, que era presidente de la fundación, dijera sus palabras.

-No… solo tú y yo… y quizá Ricky… él ha estado raro estos días… yo creo que se ha dado cuenta…

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó él cuando la música terminó y le entregaron el micrófono para que pudiera subir al estrado a hablar.

-Mejor que nunca…- le dijo ella y besó sus labios.

Kate se acomodó el vestido corto y amplio, color vino tinto que tenía puesto… tosió con un poco de nervios y subió para mirar a todos…

Surgió un aplauso espontáneo, Kate estaba absolutamente comprometida con la fundación y a pesar de que tenía muchos colaboradores, era la cara visible… más incluso que su madre o Rick…

-Amigos… alumnos… no tienen idea de lo feliz que me siento al poder verlos a todos aquí, con nosotros, compartiendo esta fiesta, que si bien es para pedirles que sigan apoyándonos con sus donaciones, también es para agradecerles y contarles un poco a qué hemos destinado su valiosa ayuda…- dijo y sonrió.

Muchos de los presentes asintieron, había gente del Congreso, de distintas Universidades, amigos, conocidos, gente que se había sentido tocada por el trabajo de la fundación…

-Y además quiero presentarles, oficialmente, a la persona que ha inspirado todo este trabajo y que lucha, codo a codo con nosotros todos los días para poder conseguir todo lo necesario para estos jóvenes que no tienen tantas oportunidades… alguien que no se merece solo mi respeto, sino mi admiración… alguien a quien he recuperado de un lugar del que no había retorno… mi madre, Johanna Beckett…- dijo y la miró, mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes asomaban por sus ojos.

Hubo otro aplauso espontáneo y todos giraron en dirección a Johanna, que levantó sus manos sonriendo, también emocionada.

-Ella fue la que me inspiró a hacer todo esto y ahora está a mi lado, para ayudarme a llevarlo a cabo… hemos hecho mucho este último año… estamos organizando mucho más… pero quería contarles que tenemos asignadas casi 1000 becas a estudiantes de todo el país, y aspiramos a mucho más…

El aplauso fue ensordecedor, muchos conocían ese dato, porque Kate se preocupaba de mantener a todos al tanto, pero era una buena oportunidad para manifestar el agrado de tal objetivo cumplido…

-Por eso quiero agradecerles muchísimo, con todo el corazón a todos los que pusieron su granito de arena en este proyecto… porque todos y cada uno son responsables de este éxito…

Kate miró a sus compañeros de la 12… perfectamente trajeados para la ocasión y a Lanie, con un vientre imposiblemente prominente, a punto de estallar…

-Y especialmente a la persona que me dio alas para poder lograr todo esto, que se ha embarcado en miles de subastas benéficas, giras, firmas de libros… mi marido, el padre de mi hijo y próximamente de mi hija que viene en camino… - dijo y todos los conocidos la vieron emocionarse y se miraron entre sí- Richard Castle…

Rick subió a su lado y la abrazó, dándole un momento para reponerse, la emoción era muy grande.

La gente siguió aplaudiendo el gesto y cuando Kate se recuperó, pudo seguir hablando…

-Otra vez… gracias a todos los que colaboran, con trabajo, con dinero, con dedicación… gracias a mi familia por el apoyo, a mi padre por la ayuda profesional y a él y mi madre por el apoyo incondicional… a Martha Rogers, mi suegra, por su invalorable ayuda en las funciones benéficas… a mi hermana y a Alexis Castle… por su disposición, permanente… y a mi pequeño Ricky, el motor fundamental de mi vida… mi sol…- dijo y escuchó los aplausos otra vez…

* * *

Un par de meses más tarde…

-Por favor, Kate… esto ya es peligroso… estás en trabajo de parto hace casi dos horas… si no nos vamos ya, Brenda nacerá en la 12…- dijo Rick tratando de empujar a su mujer que no se movía de la pantalla gigante en donde un grupo comando entraba a una instalación secreta para desactivar una bomba…

-Ya voy…- dijo con voz incómoda, tratando de jadear una contracción que amenazaba con presentarse.

-Capitana Beckett…- dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas- puede irse…

Kate giró en su silla y sonrió al ver a Gates acercándose a toda prisa…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? Tu bebé va a nacer…- le dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

-Solo… solo quiero asegurarme de que todo salga como… como tiene que salir…

-Ya váyanse… que todo salga bien…- dijo la mujer mientras Rick ayudaba a Kate a levantarse…

Rick hizo malabares para poder llegar en poco tiempo a la clínica y cuando entraba, los médicos la recibieron y la llevaron directamente a la sala de partos…

Una hora más tarde nacía la nueva princesa Castle, Brenda… que resultó ser igual a su mamá…

Cuando los enviaron a la habitación, la niña se quedó dormida con ellos, que la observaron dormir un buen rato…

-Es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida…- dijo Rick.

-Que no te escuchen tus otros dos hijos…- dijo y sonrió.

-Te amo… gracias por hacerme tan feliz…

-Y tú a mí…- le dijo ella.

Rick la sostenía en sus brazos, mirándola embelesado cuando se abrió la puerta y Alexis y Danny entraron siguiendo a la tromba Ricky, que estaba desesperado por conocer a su pequeña hermana…

Ahora viven todos en un hermoso piso cerca de donde estaba el loft de Rick. Danny se gana su sueldo cuidando a sus sobrinos, Alexis está casada y esperando a su primer niño y Jim y Johanna planean un largo viaje para su retiro…

La fundación sigue funcionando y Kate sigue presidiéndola aunque se escapa de vez en cuando, al enterarse por sus amigos que hay algún caso de alto perfil para investigar, con Rick a su lado, por supuesto…

Fin

* * *

**Espero que hayan podido disfrutar al leerla tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla, esta historia fue muy especial, me alegra haber podido compartirla! Gracias por leer, como siempre!**


End file.
